Exelica Infinity: Forging Reality
by Rihavein-Zero
Summary: What happens when a tired office worker named Hyoudou Issei is suddenly transported into his favorite RPG game, Exelica Infinity? Well, he wants to see the world around him burn and turn into ashes. That's a start, right? Issei/Harem (Gamer/Isekai Fic, OOC Issei)
1. Volume 1 - Chapter 1

**Inspired by Dungeon Defense, High School DxD, and Fate/Grand Order**

 **Beta'd by LOLZ1337**

* * *

 **Volume 1: Chapter 1 - Prologue Exelica**

 **「** **Issei Hyoudou」**

If I knew I would live the life of an ordinary human being from the day I came out of my mother's womb, I would've strived to become someone other than a white-collared worker. Sitting in my office with white documents piling up every hour, I always wondered to myself the exact same question.

 _"What am I still doing here?"_

The life of someone who has no talent other than being able to work hard and never complain in the outside. That was me, the dull former pervert named Issei Hyoudou. A proud Japanese citizen working as a head advertiser for some boring tech company.

Honestly, although I knew the answer to that question, I always refused to answer it and accept it. If I left this company for good, there was no where I could go other than a different company that would put me on the same job due to my past experiences. So what's the point? I was better off making an okay living where I fill out papers all day and tell people what to do.

A 32-year-old man who trims his beard time to time. No matter how you look at it, I was just an average person who has limited authority over a handful amount of people.

For 10 years have I been working inside this facility in the crowded shit-hole called Tokyo. If I knew my grave would be inside this facility, I would've never even attended college to have this job. What was the purpose? What am I still doing here, living this mundane life where I could guess everything that my co-workers were going to say to me correctly?

I couldn't get married or have a proper sex life, either. I've failed multiple attempts with a few women that I actually grew fond of. Not only that, but both my parents have already passed away due to an incurable disease that I paid thousands, if not millions of yen towards attempting to cure.

My life... it was just a joke that one could rate 'average'.

During my high school teenage years, I was too busy looking at bouncy breasts that I could never squeeze. In college, I was too busy studying the things I missed during high school when my hormones were raging. And when I finally entered the workforce, I was too busy being a casual employee that would stare at an unusual situation time to time.

I was never too fascinated with video games, but when I reached the age where I started to realize my monotonous situation, I decided to buy the newest gaming systems to see if I could at least find a smallest of enjoyment in it.

Video games. It was never too much of an entertainment source for me. But as I took my time learning and discovering the world of video games, I ended up planting myself in my studio room all weekend, never opening the curtains or even brushing my teeth properly.

I became a semi-NEET without even realizing it.

What a joke of a life. I silently attended to my 8 to 5 job and went grocery shopping occasionally, and spent all my weekend playing a specific game that I enjoyed playing.

A game called Exelica Infinity. One could say that it was a NEET's favorite game of the century. It was an RPG, based around a young devil whose goal is to become the King of Hell and rule the entire continent and the next.

A world where _you_ are the villain. A game where you must defeat the hero that is trying to stop you from achieving domination. It was truly a splendid game.

In this game, there are endless amount of magic you could cast. Demonic magic, holy magic, Norse magic, fairy magic, white magic, black magic... even draconic magic. An infinite possibility.

There were items called sacred gears as well. A weapon gifted by the Christian God to the humans so they could defend themselves against the supernatural. Among the sacred gears were destructive weapons called the Longinus, the highest tier and the weapons that could kill a god.

It was incredible. Every characters that possessed these weapons were incredibly well fleshed out to the point where killing them was _actually_ regretful. The side stories and the amount of details put into one's history was simply outstanding.

You are Dantalion. A young devil boy with minimal authority that tossed away his first name and only inherited his ancestor's name, Dantalion. A boy who would gather his peerage and become the unstoppable force that even had the Devil Kings concerned. Once a boy fated to be the lowest of the lowest, rose to become the Devil King.

A game that takes you a month and a half to beat. It was the game that I loved, due to the endless possibilities.

It was unfortunate that our world would never evolve into something so interesting.

Same thoughts ran through my head everyday as I was stuck in traffic, going home after work as I thought about Exelica Infinity. What would I, Issei Hyoudou do if I were to suddenly end up in that universe?

It might've been considered a fantasy genre, but the world that was portrayed in Exelica Infinity was still a modern society. Although the story mostly took place in the Underworld, it wasn't in the old ages where humans were still riding horses and waging war on other kingdoms.

Would I be able to survive as Dantalion... it was a tough question that couldn't be specifically answer, due to my inexperience with such bizarre powers. But nonetheless, it was the most entertaining question that I could ask myself everyday as I left my haunting workplace.

An hour passed before the heavy traffic came loose. I abandoned my day dreaming and focused on driving, until I reached my apartment complex and eagerly departed from my car.

I shoved the keys into my front door and continued to turn the lights on. The lights alone revealed a small kitchen and a messy mattress that I never bothered folding. To the right of my room was a door, which led to a small bathroom.

A house fit for just one person who doesn't suffer from claustrophobia. A low rent price with a very quiet neighborhood. It was the perfect place to relax and play Exelica Infinity while cooking up something cheap.

What a life. This is what it feels like to be a boring human who lost all interest in the world he lives in.

 **[** **Exelica Infinity** **]**

 **[Connecting to the Nexus...]**

 **[Logging in as Avaleyon#0606...]**

This was my life. Where I dedicated my leftover energy into diving into the world of Exelica Infinity, playing as the villain who enjoys authority over others. Defeating those who doubted the protagonist, and sending them to the virtual afterlife.

 **[Welcome back, Avaleyon#0606. Loading previous save...]**

 **[Your knight is almost out of stamina. Consider withdrawing the piece and replacing it with a different piece. Your available options are: 4 Pawns, 1 Queen, and 2 Rooks.]**

In this game, you had a limited storage of members you could keep in your team, called 'Peerage'. Similar to chess, you would give them a role based on their class. If a powerful NPC with outstanding sword skill showed up, you would attempt to recruit them as your 'knight' after you gain their affection.

As chapters passed, the affection of your allies will eventually grow to the point where they sacrificed their lineage and became a reincarnated devil under your service. It was truly a splendid game.

Out of the many classes one could take, I chose the caster class with traits benefiting my magical capabilities.

 **|=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=** **Exelica Infinity** **=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=|**

 **[Show stats? ( Y)/N...]**

 **[-** **⦕** **Dantalion's Stats** **⦖** **-]**

 **Name:** Avaleyon Dantalion **  
Race:** Pure-Blooded Devil **  
Job:** Rating Game Contestant **  
Reputation:** Duke of Dantalion

 **Leadership:** S rank **/ Might:** C rank **/ Intelligence:** A+ rank **  
Politics:** A- rank **/ Charm:** B rank **/ Technique:** S rank

 **Title:** King of Rookies  
 **Abilities:** Demonic Magic, Black Magic  
 **Skills:** Bypass Gem (B+)

 **Achievements Unlocked:** 41

 **[-** **⦕** **Page 2** **⦖** **-]**

 **...**

 **Rating Game Title:** Team Dantalion **  
Current Rank:** 19th **  
Next Match:** 7 Hours, 15 Minutes (In-game hours)

 **[Peerage Members]**

 **Queen:** Gilgamesh

 **Bishop 1:** Kuroka **/ Bishop 2:** Asia Argento **  
Knight 1:** Mordred **/ Knight 2:** [Empty]  
 **Rook 1:** [Empty] **/ Rook 2:** Mil-tan

 **Pawn 1:** Bova Tannin **/** **Pawn 2:** Beowulf  
 **Pawn 3:** Cú Chulainn **/** **Pawn 4:** Achilles  
 **Pawn 5:** [Empty] **/ Pawn 6:** [Empty]  
 **Pawn 7:** [Empty] **/** **Pawn 8:** [Empty]

 **|=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=** **Exelica Infinity** **=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=|**

I've already beaten the game once. As my second time playing this marvelous piece of work, I was taking a different route that could've been taken during the massive campaign.

However, my class as a caster never changed. My will to play as a warrior was tempting at first, but I decided it was best if I stuck to my best class.

Maybe, I'll play a different class next time.

Maybe.

I spent another two hours playing Exelica Infinity before I decided to leave my comfy bean bag to grab a snack. Once I came back to my seat, I noticed the notification that was flashing on top of my screen.

 **[The 17th Rating Game match will begin shortly. Please prepare for battle!]**

I prepared for the upcoming battle by recharging my peerage using in-game currency and items. As seconds passed, I bit on my snack and waited until a second notification came.

 **[The 17th Rating Game match will begin in: 15... 14... 13...]**

 **...**

 **[3... 2... 1...]**

It began.

The screen went black, as the game's official loading screen came to view with the game's main icon came to view. As the game loaded, I learned that I was going against a low-rating peerage, known as "Team Sitri".

Sitri was a name from one of the 72 pillars. Though I have trouble remembering the ranks of the devil families, I was fairly sure that I was not going against the Devil King, Serafall Leviathan, a former Sitri member.

Because that would not classify as a "low-rating team". Despite her cutesy appearance, her magical power far exceeded my current magical powers.

 **[The match will begin in 60 seconds.]**

 **[Game mode: Capture the Flag]**

 **[Time Limit: 120 Minutes]**

 **[Special Guests: Zekram Bael, Lord Gremory, and Lord Phenex]**

Splendid. Looks like I'm quite the lucky player today.

Three big-shots of the Underworld has come to see this rating game. A special mechanism in the game where if you win multiple rating game matches in a row, special guests with fancy titles will come to watch your performance.

If I show them a dazzling performance and crush my opponents, the affection of those who watched the game will grow in number. But if I lose, they cease to show up and watch the game next time.

It was quite the unique system. It was praiseworthy.

 **[The match will begin in 30 seconds.]**

 **[The map has been decided. Both parties have agreed on Kuoh Academy.]**

 **[Victory of this match will gain you a higher rank and the affection of Zekram Bael, Lord Gremory, and Lord Phenex.]**

Kuoh Academy was a fictional place in Japan, near Kyoto. It was one of the starting areas of the main story, where Dantalion buys a land and grows affection with Rias Gremory, the heiress of the Gremory clan.

It was going to be an exciting match. Though this wasn't my favorite map to play capture the flag, it was still a very well designed map with only few flaws about it.

 **[The match will begin in 10 seconds.]**

 **...**

 **[5... 4... 3... 2... 1...]**

Then the game froze. My peerage members stopped passively moving as my character stood still. I tried to move but it was clear that the screen was completely frozen.

As confused as I was, this wasn't the first time I experienced a technical error involving my entire video game system to freeze. Pressing the off button on the console didn't help, so I reached for the power plug.

Just as I was about to pull the plug, the television screen went black. I froze midway and glanced at the television, waiting to see if it'll turn back on.

I waited, and waited. I awkwardly stood there alone in my room, blankly staring into the TV screen.

Until, the console turned back on. The light emitted from the system as the television came back on as well. I sat back on my bean bag and waited for the game to restart and load my previous progress.

But I noticed something. When I jumped back on my bean bag, I felt nothing touch my back.

... I couldn't feel anything.

Then it happened. What I thought was impossible was happening as my body began to lose consciousness. The television screen was bright white as it brightened my dark room. I looked around for my phone and reached for it, but the coffee table was too far away for me to reach.

My eyes suffered from weariness as my consciousness began to leave my body. I dropped myself on the floor and lost my controller, as I felt something rushing upwards from my throat.

By then, I lost all consciousness.

* * *

It felt like I was asleep for a minute before I awoke from my sudden lethargy. It didn't feel like I was asleep at all, in fact, it felt as if I was having a lucid dream.

The entire space was white. My clothes were missing and my feet didn't feel the floor. If anything, it felt as if I was in the air without the breeze hitting my face.

"... Hello?" I tried calling out. I tried again and again, until I realized that I was alone in the small field of empty dimension.

I looked at my hands to see if I was okay. I pinched my cheeks to see if I could feel pain. And surprisingly enough, I could. My pain receptors were working just fine, and my senses were active.

I spent minutes flying mid-air in an empty space, contemplating on how I got here in the first place. As I looked around and shouted as loud as I could, there was no response or even an echo.

Finally, I felt something. A thick piece of fabric was materializing from my foot, creating boots as it slowly progressed upwards. After my boots were created, it spent no time creating my pants, shirt, and uniform.

There was no way I couldn't recognize this. This was the clothing of the great-grandson of Dantalion, a starter gear given in tutorial. As I flew there confused and bewildered, I felt something touch the bottom of my feet.

It was a floor.

A pixelated, floor.

Then it came to view, the entire area was beautiful drawn into a single masterpiece. The details of the room I was in, the floor, the lighting, and the-

Wait.

This room, I recognized it.

My body fell onto the comfy leather couch as my body twitched in shock. My eyes were wide as I looked around the room, not believing a single thing I was looking at.

The room I was in was the starting room of the battleground, the replica of Kuoh Academy. The candles were lit and the windows were clear, as my... peerage members were standing across the room?

This was... it wasn't real. There was no way I was in the game. I don't believe in the supernatural, and I refuse to believe that it existed all this time.

"Nya~, Master?"

A voice from behind startled me immensely. I jumped and turned around, a face of shock painting my face as I recognized the person that has startled me.

Kuroka, the older sister of Koneko Toujou of Rias Gremory's peerage. One of the few characters in the game that has a high level of potential betrayal rate, along with Mordred.

"What's wrong, nya?" she said again. This time, I looked behind myself and saw the confused looks of my in-game peerage members.

There was no doubt about it, I wasn't dreaming this. I already tested if my senses were working, and they were. I could feel the floor, the atmosphere, and the thick air that I was forced to breathe in this alternative dimension created for the Rating Game.

Without paying attention to the confused looks on their faces, I quickly rushed towards the window and opened it, and blankly looked outside without any particular objective in mind.

I was feeling nauseous. For some reason, my brain couldn't accept the reality around me as I was beginning to grasp the situation. As some who never believed in god and objected against every claims of the supernatural, this was surely a huge surprise.

"Get a hold of yourself, Master. The match will begin in less than a minute now. Are you seriously feeling nervous?"

One of my peerage members from the game, Mordred spoke fiercely as she grabbed my shoulders. She had blonde hair and enchanted red armor, just like from the video game.

I didn't know what to say. I was speechless. Who wouldn't be? This was something I could never grasp, no matter how hard I tried.

"Is... is this some sort of a game? I have no interest in playing this- "

Before I could get my words out, Achilles covered my mouth. "Master, what are you saying?! Are you trying to get us disqualified?"

I mumbled on his hands like a child and ordered him to remove his hands from my mouth. As he did so, I took a few step forwards like a drunk man and got a hold of myself, as I looked behind me to face Achilles.

He was the same. I mean exactly the same. There was not a detail left out about Achilles, he had short spiky green hair with a hero-killing spear that looked exactly like from the game, Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē.

I looked around myself rapidly and looked at my uniform. There was no doubt, I was the actor playing Dantalion, the main protagonist of the famous RPG Exelica Infinity.

Just when I was able to calm down and learn the situation, everything froze just like before. Other than me, everyone around me were frozen, as Achilles' mouth was open in an attempt to talk. I looked over, and they were definitely frozen.

... Was I really in the video game? No way, that's impossible. There has to be a different conclusion to this...

But I was wrong. There was no way I was in some kind of a film. Just like last time, everything started to fade away as only white remained under a few seconds. I was back from square one, I was in a blank white room.

But this time, I could feel the floor.

I stood awkwardly and nervously looked around as beads of sweat fell down from my forehead. It was then when a golden screen popped in front of me.

 **[Welcome to the tutorial mode of** **Exelica Infinity** **!]**

 **[Continue? Y/N]**

...

Casting away my previous thoughts, I decided it was the best if I take the matter seriously and act professionally. If I started having a nervous breakdown like a children like the moment before, I could be in a bigger trouble than I need to be.

For all I know, these people are playing a prank on me. It was best for me to play along for now.

 **[Continue? ( Y)/N]**

I moved my finger and tapped on the glass screen. Once I did, it highlighted the "Y" and sparkled in gold.

 **[Thank you for playing** **Exelica Infinity** **. Please choose your preferred difficulty.]**

 **[ Easy | Medium | Hard | Brutal ]**

I tried thinking logically. Normally, Exelica Infinity awarded more experience if the difficulty rating was higher. The difficulty wasn't much different either, other than the stats of the enemies.

The enemy's strategy never changed. Only their numbers grew.

In this case, if my hypothesis was correct, I would be going against a low-class devil peerage with lower stats than mine. If I were to play on easy, I would easily be able to wipe them out.

And if I were to choose brutal, their stats would rise. But would it be enough to rise above my peerage? Two of my strongest members, Gilgamesh and Mordred had S rank abilities.

 **[ Easy | Medium | Hard | ( Brutal) ]**

 **[Excellent choice, Issei Hyoudou]**

 **[You will be playing as Issei Dantalion. Here are your stats for the tutorial mode]**

 **[-** **⦕** **Dantalion's Stats** **⦖** **-]**

 **Name:** Avaleyon Dantalion **  
Race:** Pure-Blooded Devil **  
Job:** Rating Game Contestant **  
Reputation:** Duke of Dantalion

 **Leadership:** S rank **/ Might:** C rank **/ Intelligence:** A+ rank **  
Politics:** A- rank **/ Charm:** B rank **/ Technique:** S rank

 **Title:** King of Rookies  
 **Abilities:** Demonic Magic, Black Magic  
 **Skills:** Bypass Gem (B+)

 **Achievements Unlocked:** 41

Good. I still had my skill, the Bypass gem that allows me to unlock doors freely and go to locked areas for a certain amount of time. My stats were exactly the same as my latest character, so it wasn't going to be _that_ difficult.

 **[Continue? ( Y)/N]**

 **[Generating World]**

 **...**

 **[Welcome to the tutorial, Issei Dantalion-sama]**

 **[Objective: Capture the flag and score one point]**

 **[Bonus Objective: Defeat Sona Sitri's Queen and 2 Knights]**

I see.

It wasn't any different than the actual game. While there was always an objective you must accomplish, there was also a bonus objective that you could score. If it's truly faithful to the game, it should give me a truck loads of experience points for finishing the bonus objective.

Not to mention that this was now in brutal difficulty. If I can pull this off and accomplish the tutorial, the chances are that I will receive insane amount of XP.

If that's the case, anyways.

As I was trying to grasp the reality around me, the world generated as I returned back into the world I was once in. In the dark room where only the candles were lit, my peerage members were all still frozen around me.

 **[You cannot pause during a Rating Game match. Good luck, Issei Dantalion-sama.]**

 **[3... 2... 1... ]**

As it reached zero, everything started moving again. I looked around and Mordred was still trying to tell me to calm down. Luckily for me, I was well aware on what was going on at the moment.

"I apologize. I don't know what went over me for a second there." I elegantly spoke, making sure I do not worry my peerage. In the distance Gilgamesh was staring outside the window, giving the building far away a disgusted look.

He was the same Gilgamesh. Waxed blonde hair with blood-filled demon eyes. A demigod that I had the option to choose from the four legendary warriors.

In the main storyline, the original and the first Dantalion was able to recruit a powerful warrior during the Great War that helped him defeat number of the enemy's army. It was never elucidated on who Dantalion recruited, until after you defeat the tutorial.

Once you defeated the tutorial, you get to choose one of the four legendary warriors. Whoever you chose was the one Dantalion chose during the Great War. Kept as a family secret for centuries, the warrior you chose becomes your queen piece.

If I remember correctly, the options were:

 **[Gilgamesh]** of the **Epic of Gilgamesh**

 **[King Arthur]** of the **Arthurian Legends**

 **[Sun Wukong]** of the **Journey to the West**

 **[Vlad III]** of the **King of Romania**

These four desirable characters were one of the strongest servants the game had to offer. However, you could only choose one to be your queen.

But that's for later. For now, I have to focus on the tutorial match I was suddenly pulled into. I am stuck with the disobedient Gilgamesh, who is known to also be the strongest servant out of the four.

A demigod that can fire hail of swords in matter of seconds. The ultimate servant for both defense and offense. His only weakness was close combat, and his infuriating massive ego.

 **"The enemy seems to be closing in, I can see a two Pawns guarded by two Knights approaching us straight on. They're missing their Queen and Bishops, and their Rooks are nowhere to be seen."**

One of my four pawns, Bova Tannin was above the structure acting as a scout who had eyes on the field. His massive dragon body did not allow him to act inside the buildings, so it was best if he kept his bird-eyes view from above.

He could freely communicate with the team using the magic item that I bought from the store earlier. What a useful tool.

"I can take on both the knights, but I would need a distraction for the pawns." Mordred informed, raising her clarent high with a smile of confidence.

I believed in Mordred, one of the former members of the Knight of the Round table. If she had a chance against King Arthur, there was no doubt that Mordred was one of the strongest knights in the game.

Not to mention her stats. They were absolutely stunning.

 **[Info: If you wish to view the stats of your peerage members, whisper 'Stats' and patiently wait 3 seconds.]**

A text box appeared above, and it seems I was the only one who could read it. Again, what a useful mechanic.

 _"_ _Stats_ _"_ I whispered. And just as it said, Mordred's stats appeared before me.

 **[-** **⦕** **Mordred's Stats** **⦖** **-]**

 **Name:** Mordred **  
Race:** Reincarnated Devil, Former Human **  
Job:** Knight in Service of Issei Dantalion **  
Reputation:** Elite Knight

 **Leadership:** C rank **/ Might:** A+ rank **/ Intelligence:** C+ rank **  
Politics:** D rank **/ Charm:** B- rank **/ Technique:** S rank

 **Title:** The Knight of Treachery  
 **Abilities:** Enhanced Movements  
 **Equipment:** Clarent  
 **Skills:** Pride (A-)

An excellent knight to have in your peerage. Mordred always achieved peak performance whenever she went into battle with her opponents. Her swift movements and her elegant swordsmanship allowed her to be the top of the top.

But this was brutal difficulty, there was no way I would take the enemies lightly. This may be considered a tutorial, but there's always a chance that the enemy will be tough.

I peeked out the window and saw a handful of the enemy team approaching us. And as Bova informed, there were 2 pawns and 2 knights walking steadily together.

Which means the Sitri King must've planned out an offensive attack. It only made sense as their numbers were higher than ours.

"Gilgamesh and I will remain in this building for the mean time. Mordred, take Asia and move in from the right. Take the enemy knights and make them follow you towards the gym." I ordered.

The blonde Knight of Treachery nodded as Asia Argento did the same.

"We'll have Kuroka, Cú Chulainn, and Beowulf be in the front line. Move out and confront the main group and distract them. Achilles will be our flag grabber, and Mil-tan will confront the missing bishops."

This was the only way we could win. Losing the members of our peerage didn't mean anything as long as we grab the flag and bring it to our base. Once Achilles grabs hold of the flag, I will have Gilgamesh move in and fight the enemy queen.

Mil-tan, an above-average bodybuilder had inhuman abilities. Not only that, but he has an unusual resistance to magic. As a powerful rook, Mil-tan was the perfect distraction for the bishops.

My peerage members moved out and followed my command.

"Bova, find the bishops and notify Mil-tan once you do. Engage in combat if necessary, but avoid all fights until you find the bishops. Once you do, return to the front lines and join the fight along with Kuroka and the others."

Bova responded with a dragon-like roar and left the roof. I was lucky I had an obedient team who was willing to listen to orders.

Gilgamesh... now what to do with this troublesome bastard.

A magnificent scumbag that was never loyal to the Dantalion bloodline, including the original Dantalion. Gilgamesh's story with the original Dantalion was different from the others. Instead of saving Gilgamesh, Dantalion had to make a pact with Gilgamesh during the Great War.

Gilgamesh was a proud King who thought of devils as mere mongrels. However, even the proud King changed his ways once he met Dantalion and befriended him, similar to Enkidu.

But there was no point thinking about that. What matters is how I'm going to convince that the Sitri's Queen is not a mongrel, but someone worthy of being killed by him. It was a twisted way of thinking, but it was the only way to make sure Gilgamesh does his job.

"Gilgamesh, do you have any thoughts about engaging into battle?" I asked without a specific plan in mind.

"What a ludicrous question. Are you considering a skirmish between me and that lowly Devil?" Gilgamesh replied coldly, like the usual proud King he is.

Seriously, I thought he was annoying in the game but this was on a different level. Speaking to him directly was almost impossible.

I didn't answer his question and looked straight out the window, where I saw the Sitri's peerage engaging my small three-man (woman) group. Mordred successfully drew the pair of Knights out from the main field and ran east, with Asia in her arms.

I watched as Kuroka supported from the back line, using her senjutsu and youjutsu to fire concentrated blast of energy towards the pawn. Surprisingly, the two pawns in the front were able to dodge almost every blast and coordinate perfectly like a team.

Genshirou Saji and Ruruko Nimura. The only two pawns of Sona Sitri and one of the many support characters from the main storyline. If this truly was the main difficulty, I wouldn't be surprised if Saji could use Vritra Promotion.

And I was right. Just as Beowulf was about to strike down Saji, the bastard used his ultimate technique and transformed into an eastern dragon, almost like a serpent. He had dark flames surrounding himself as Beowulf and the others had trouble approaching him.

Their stats were higher than usual. This was the effect of brutal difficulty.

 **"Master, I've arrived at the gym with Asia. It looks like they were able to assume our plan, both the bishops were waiting for us at the gym."**

The voice of Mordred transmitted through comms. I gritted my teeth and switched comms to Mil-tan and Bova.

"Mil-tan, forget the order and meet up with Mordred at the gym. Bova, return to the front lines and take on the Dragon King. Beowulf will support you from the back."

 **"Roger, nyo!"**

 **"Understood, master."**

The former was Mil-tan. I almost forgot he liked to end his sentence with a 'Nyo', for whatever reason.

I switched the comms to Achilles who was moving stealthily into the enemy's base. Two of Sitri's rooks still remained hidden, so it was a matter of time until Achilles finds them.

I would've sent Bova to search for them, but it would be troublesome if the Saji kid was to be left alone. I needed someone as big and sturdy as the faker Dragon King, and make sure he was put to sleep.

If there's anything I need, I need a free piece to go help Achilles capture the flag and return it safely. But unfortunately, I didn't have that many pieces that was currently available.

Unless, I somehow convince Gilgamesh to participate in the battle.

I allowed the battle to continue for a few minutes while thinking of a way to draw out the Queen of Sitri. Placing my hand on my chin, I looked out the window and saw that Bova had arrived to the main battlefield.

He used his dragon breathe to catch Vritra off-guard. But there wasn't enough heat that caused any severe damage, unfortunately. Beowulf and Cú Chulainn went in and helped, while Kuroka had to deal with the twin-tails Pawn.

"Achilles, an update." I spoke.

It was silent for a moment before Achilles responded using comms. **"I'm inside the enemy's base, located in the old school building. I've just confronted two enemy Rooks, I haven't taken action yet."**

Loup Garou and Tsubasa Yura. Two strong Rooks with superhuman capabilities. Normally Achilles, a legendary hero would be able to defeat those two without a problem. But the brutal difficulty most likely have enhanced their stats by a large amount.

"Mordred, update?"

 **"Yo, Master."** before Mordred could fully talk, I heard a loud clash between swords. **"I didn't expect them to be this** **skillful** **with a sword, Mil-tan is taking care of the bishops without a problem."**

"Will it be troublesome to take Asia away from your position?" I asked hurriedly.

 **"No problem, go right on ahead. These Knights may be tough foes but I'm confident I'll be able to defeat them."**

Looks like luck was on my side. I immediately ordered the healer to teleport themselves out from the gym and make her way to the old school building. Luckily, my second Bishop who utilized in healing had quite the skill when it comes to common devil magic.

 **"I-I'm here!"** Asia spoke out cutely from the comms. Good.

I looked back through the window to see Bova chomping down on Vritra. Cú Chulainn was able to throw his spear and it landed directly in one of Vritra's draconic eyes.

It performed a loud shout that impaled my eardrums. It was the shout of a Dragon in pain.

I took a step back and sighed, and glanced towards Gilgamesh. The bastard still had a stern look on his face, observing the fight before him.

 _"Stats."_ I whispered.

 **[-** **⦕** **Gilgamesh's Stats** **⦖** **-]**

 **Name:** Gilgamesh **  
Race:** Reincarnated Devil, Former Demigod **  
Job:** Queen in Service of Issei Dantalion **  
Reputation:** Strongest King in History

 **Leadership:** S+ rank **/ Might:** A- rank **/ Intelligence:** S+ rank **  
Politics:** A+ rank **/ Charm:** A+ rank **/ Technique:** S+ rank

 **Title:** The King of Heroes  
 **Abilities:** Gate of Babylon  
 **Equipment:** Ea  
 **Skills:** Divine Pride (S+)

Impressive.

Truly, the stat of a God. Sucks that it's with a bastard who disobeys his own master. Seriously.

Casting that issue aside, I had minimal time to figure out how to use my own magic. As I was pondering the issue, an information box appeared once more.

 **[Info: To use magic, wave your hands towards the direction you wish for the magic to display. Then, call out the spell.]**

The direction wasn't very clear, but I had the rough idea. I pointed at the ground and thought of summoning the map of the field, and it somehow worked.

A digital map appeared that flew in the hand. I could get it closer to my face where I could see it more clearly. What a comical way to use magic, I should be careful.

The map was smaller than majority of the maps that was available for the Rating Game. I bit the tip of my thumb as I looked over the map, thinking of a way to sneak into the back and grab the flag.

Then I had an idea. It was a risky plan, but I had faith in my peerage members.

"Statues update, Achilles."

 **"Great timing, Master."**

Before I had the time to question what he was talking about, the announcer of the Rating Game announced something marvelous.

 **[[One of Sona Sitri's Rook, retired.]]**

This was great news. This means that Achilles and Asia was victorious in their battle against the two Rooks, but this was not the time to get ahead of myself and start celebrating.

For all I know, this could've been the enemy's plan.

"Achilles, kill off the other Rook and regroup with Mordred. We're going for the servants before the flag."

This was the most logical decision. There was no need for me to get ahead of myself and order Achilles to grab the flag. The best option was for me to start out slow, and achieve victory through time.

I checked the game clock that was displayed in the center of the battlefield, high in the air. I still had an hour and a half to act and play along.

 **"... The Rook escaped, but I was able to fatally wound him on his arms. It's the werewolf guy that survived,"** Achilles informed.

Loup Garou, nicknamed "Rugal". A son of a famous witch and a werewolf that is famous for its ash-colored fur. An offspring of a werewolf and a witch in general has to be one of the most terrifying things ever, having immense physical strength and high magic capabilities.

 **"Engaging the gym now, I'm leaving the old school building. I can't sense any energy from the old school building other than the werewolf, may I suggest that the King and the Queen is somewhere else?"**

That was useful information. Many of my servants were capable of sensing devil energy, and Achilles was one of the many. So if Sona Sitri and her Queen isn't inside the old school building, where are they?

There were only a few buildings that they could've hidden. The training hall, the assembly hall, and the woods.

The boundary of the map extended far, but not too deep into the forest. If anywhere, it's possible that they are hiding within the training hall.

"Gilgamesh, if you're not going to fight, at least watch the flag the make sure nobody takes it." I ordered and attempted to walk out the room.

The flag was on the center of the room, glowing bright red to symbolize our team. Gilgamesh gave me an annoyed glare.

"Oh? Are you ordering me around?"

"As a proud King of Heroes who once ruled one of the earliest civilizations of mankind, I'm sure certain you do not wish to lose to some lowly devils. Am I wrong?" I looked back only to see a sly smirk on Gilgamesh's face.

"Hmph." Gilgamesh responded with a silent laughter.

I tried thinking of a chant that would allow me to teleport myself to the gym. I was certain that my character had the ability to teleport to areas freely, without the use of focus.

 _'Teleport: Gym.'_

 **[Conducting Teleportation to: Gym]**

 **[3... 2... 1...]**

Hell, it worked.

I didn't expect for it to be so simple. A snow-white magic circle appeared beneath my feet, and swallowed me whole as I was taken to a different place. Once I opened my eyes, I was near the corner of the gym.

My eyes shifted over to Asia who was healing Mordred's light wounds from the distance. Mordred in the other hand, believed in Asia's healing and rampaged in the field, playing around with the two Sitri Knights.

It wasn't that much of a surprise anymore, I was getting used to this world. Tomoe Meguri and Bennia, the Knights of Sona Sitri was fighting my Knight, Mordred.

Mil-tan in the other hand was going berserk against the two enemy Bishops. Now that's a proper Rook, a buffed bodybuilder completely resistant to low and mid-tier magic. It was almost laughable on how much mana the Bishops were wasting just to take down a magic-resistant figure.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Mordred shouted proudly, showing her true swordsmanship skills. She swiftly moved sideways and dodged every single sword that was swung towards her, and parried a few.

I had to say, it was better in real life than simply watching from third person perspective. It was an entertaining view.

"Asia,"

I tapped my Bishop's shoulders to notify her that I was here. But instead of a calm welcome, it seems I must've startled her and disrupted her focus in healing Mordred.

"D-Dantalion-sama?!" Asia exclaimed in surprise.

"Gilgamesh is watching the flag, I came here to regroup with half of the team."

I scanned around the gym to search for my Pawn, Achilles. But my eyes couldn't find the green-haired hero.

"Where's Achilles?"

"Achilles-san? He's planning for a surprise attack, and waiting for the chance to show." Asia informed me.

Heh, I see. This is what I expected from one of the famous heroes of the Trojan wars. Without order, Achilles was already planning to win the battle using tactics. It made me regret watching the his fight against the two Rooks.

I switched my gaze back to Mordred and the opponents she was fighting. One of them was a normal Knight with a sword sacred gear, while the other was quite the unusual knight figure.

She was a petite Grim Reaper, named Bennia. The daughter of the Ultimate-Class Grim Reaper, Orcus. How fun, she was one of the many support characters from the game.

It happened swiftly, too fast for me to realize what happened. The Bishops from the enemy team recognized my appearance on the field, and fired a beam of demonic magic towards our direction.

Without a second thought, I raised my hand and shouted.

"Shield!"

A large magic circle appeared inches away from my palm and formed a small defensive barrier, just big enough to cancel out the demonic power from reaching us. Luckily, it was just enough for the both of us to not receive any damage.

"Th-thank you, Dantalion-sama." Asia stuttered.

I heed no attention to her gratitude and glanced back at the Bishops. Due to their hasty behavior, Mil-tan was able to get a clear punch and sent one of the Bishops flying, crashing towards the gym wall.

A large amount of dust formed around the Bishop.

 **[[One of Sona Sitri's Bishop, retired.]]**

For a brutal difficulty tutorial, this was fairly easy. Almost too easy.

But it was the tutorial, after all. I was learning quite a lot of new stuff from this tutorial alone. I was able to grasp the situation quick, and it seems I am able properly cast magic.

It wasn't long before Mil-tan went for the other enemy Bishop. Reya Kusaka, the surviving Bishop whipped out her devil wings and flew towards the air, as Mil-tan ran towards her and attempted to grab her.

One of the downsides of a giant Rook like Mil-tan was that he was incapable of flying, even if he used his devil wings. Because of the tremendous weight of their body, it was impossible for them to fly.

I expected Achilles to surprise attack the surviving Bishop. But before he could react, I turned on my comms and ordered him.

"Achilles, stand down for a minute."

 **"Huh?"** Achilles responded confusedly.

I took a few steps forward and stood straight, my eyes locked onto the flying Bishop. I curved the edge of my lips as I thought of something to experiment. This was indeed, the perfect opportunity.

I pointed at the Bishop using my index finger, and slowly switched it to look more like a hand gun.

 _"Demonic Magic: Kibulet."_ I whispered.

Three small magic circles appeared around my index finger, and got smaller until it tightened around my finger. I aimed carefully straight towards the Bishop's chest, making sure to hit.

She grabbed her right ear as if she was trying to listen to something. It must've been an announcement from the enemy King. This was the perfect opportunity.

"Fire."

It worked. A demonic bullet crafted itself at the end of my index finger, and fired with heavy recoil.

Piercing through the Bishop's chest, an excessive amount of blood came out of her mouth as she fell to the ground. It pierced straight through the center of her chest.

 **[[One of Sitri's Bishop, retired.]]**

...

What an amazing feeling.

This world... I was going to enjoy it.

That was one of the few magic spells you would learn during the first chapter of the main storyline. One of the many demonic powers common to a devil, it has the ability to penetrate through flesh and metal.

Demonic Magic: Kibulet. Pronounced 'Kill Bullet'. It's exactly as it sounds, a magical mana-generated bullet that could simply kill by piercing through the target's body.

A very simple magic to learn, but a very deadly one at that.

 **"I'm surprised, Master. Though I don't understand what the objective was for stealing my prey."** Achilles said jokingly.

"It was simply a test." I responded blandly.

 **"A test, aye?"**

I turned my gaze at Mordred and watched. I ordered Mil-tan and Achilles to help Mordred. In a matter of moments, both enemy Knights were fatally wounded to the point where they had to retire.

 **[[Two of Sitri's Knight, retired.]]**

It was obvious this whole time, and I could see it now. This brutal difficulty tutorial wasn't meant to be that difficult. I had an advanced peerage that was already quite the team that I built from behind the screen. I shouldn't have been worried by some mere stat raise.

I did a magnificent job choosing brutal difficulty. If I had chosen easy or medium, my peerage would've simply wiped the floor under a minute. Because I chose brutal, I had the chance to test out my capability in magic.

This wasn't some sort of a prank played by people from the movie industry. This was real.

And I wasn't going to question it any further. Why? Because I'm starting to fall in love with this world.

A world filled with unlimited possibilities. A world where the humans aren't the top of the food chain. A world where life isn't miserable.

This was the perfect world for me. The savior of my empty soul.

 **[[The Queen of Sitri, retired.]]**

 **[[One of Sitri's Rook, retired.]]**

This was the tutorial level, after all.

It seems that the Sitri's King started to panic. She sent her remaining pieces to capture the flag and return to their base stealthily. And Gilgamesh was able to clean the nuisance that entered our base.

It was a well-known knowledge that capturing the flag is not announced to everyone in the game. That is why there must always be someone who is watching the flag at all times, someone who excels in defense.

"Looks like game over." Achilles laughed, pitying the other team.

"Why did you have to interfere?! I was having so much fun fighting an _actual_ knight!" Mordred complained, stomping her feet at the giant Mil-tan.

"Looked like a lady needed some help, nyo!"

... Huh.

Even their personalities are the same as the game. How amusing, to watch my peerage members talk to each other passionately.

 **[[One of Sitri's Pawn, retired.]]**

That was either the Dragon King boy or the twin-tails girl. Either way, it meant victory for us.

"Achilles, Mordred, go towards the enemy's base and capture the enemy's flag and bring it to our base. Do not harm the Sitri King." I ordered.

"Huh? Isn't it easier to just exterminate the King and win the game that way? That is one way to win, isn't it?"

Mordred was right, one of the three ways to win a rating game was to simply defeat the King. The other two ways involved forfeiting and completing the main objective of the game, which was usually much simpler.

But I had a reason to extend the game time this long.

"Game Time."

As expected, that chant summoned the time I had left before the official draw. I was lucky enough to have almost an hour to experience this new world I was stuck in.

I was going to use the remaining time to test out my demonic powers that I achieved during the game. It should be plenty of time.

"Do as I say. Mil-tan, Asia, you two will head towards the main battlefield and help out the others. Once you have defeated the pawn, stay idle until the game is over."

The others understood my orders and scattered. Achilles and Mordred gave me an odd look before leaving, taking a different route than Mil-tan and Asia.

Another box of information showed up in front of me as I looked around to see if every servant was gone. The information box was a list of magic I could currently use in this stat.

 **|=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=** **Exelica Infinity** **=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=|**

 **[-** **⦕** **Dantalion's Magic Library** **⦖** **-]**

 **[ Tier 1 Magic - Completed ]  
Click to View**

 **[ Tier 2 Magic - Completed ]  
Click to View**

 **[ Tier 3 Magic - Completed ]  
Click to View**

 **[ Tier 4 Magic - Completed ]  
Click to View**

 **[ Tier 5 Magic - Progressing ]  
(Click to View)**

 **|=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=** **Exelica Infinity** **=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=|**

I tapped on "Click to View" under tier 5 magic. Shouldn't it say "Tap to View"? Whatever, doesn't matter. All I wanted was to see the list of magic I could perform.

 **|=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=** **Exelica Infinity** **=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=|**

 **[-** **⦕** **Tier 5 Magic Spell List** **⦖** **-]**

 **[ Level 5 Fireball {100%} ]  
[ Level 5 Shadow Manipulation {100%} ]  
[ Level 5 Slicing Wind {12%} ]  
[ Level 5 Bullet Barrage {55%} ]  
[ Level 5 Earth Shatter {4%} ]**

 **|=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=** **Exelica Infinity** **=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=|**

... Incredible.

These were the stats I had before I crash landed in this new world. I briefly skipped over other tiers of magic and they were exactly the same from Exelica Infinity. This... this was amazing.

I immediately tried out few of the spells. I either whispered or shouted out the words of the spell, and it worked perfectly. Only a small amount of my mana was wasted using these spells.

"Fireball."

"Slicing Wind."

"Freeze."

All of them were simple magic. The character I was playing as was just a week old, so it made sense that my character didn't have higher level spells unlocked. I spent my time gathering the strongest peerage, not upgrading my character through dull farming.

An hour passed, and just when I was testing the final spell in my library of magic, the announcer spoke the final announcement.

 **[[The Flag has been captured and has safely arrived in Issei Dantalion's base. Victory goes to Issei Dantalion.]]**

Hmph. That was a very entertaining tutorial. I haven't felt this alive since my high school days, and I'm honestly shocked that I could still feel like this.

My body was practically shaking from excitement. I couldn't wait to leave this fake stadium and explore the world of Exelica Infinity. I could just tell that this was the start of my new life as the main character of Exelica Infinity.

Then it happened again, the same thing that happened once I was transported to this world. Everything around me shattered into tiny pieces, until only white remained.

This time, I wasn't nervous. I was rather confident and kept a steady smile on my face.

My clothes and armor disappeared as my nudity stood out in the empty world. I looked around calmly, expecting somebody to show up and explain to me about the situation I was in.

But I didn't get that, instead, I got the yellow text box that has been communicating with me this whole time.

 **[ You have successfully accomplished the tutorial! We are happy to have you here as our first member. ]**

... What? First member?

 **[The tutorial level you have completed will not be saved. Your peerage storage has been wiped and your stats will reset.]**

I see. I won't be having the peerage I had before, that's useful. I didn't want to associate myself with Gilgamesh any longer, anyways.

 **[Without further ado, let's craft your new character. Please enter your desired username.]**

 **[ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ]**

I abandoned my gaming username and went straight for my real name, Issei. If I was going to be a living legend in this new world, I will take my birth name with it.

 **[Generating Character as... "Issei" ]**

 **[ You are now: Issei Dantalion ]**

 **[Welcome to the world of** **Exelica Infinity** **! You will start as a Pure-Blooded Devil from the 72 pillars, the Dantalion clan. You will be given a limited amount of cash to start off, and the ability to teleport wherever you wish using minimal mana. Consider it a gift!]**

A gift, huh.

Allowing me to live in this world was already a fitting gift. What a generous creator.

 **[You will have the opportunity to choose one of the four greatest servants of all time. Please choose wisely, you cannot go back and choose a different servant once you've realized you have made a mistake. Note: These particular servants cannot be revived, even when using the Sephiroth Graal.]**

The Holy Grail of Exelica Infinity was one of the thirteen Longinus, a sacred gear. It was widely known as the 'Sephiroth Graal, a golden cup that could revive the dead as long as their souls remained in the world.

A powerful weapon. I was surprised to hear that it couldn't revive a servant that I was going to take with me.

 **|=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=** **Exelica Infinity** **=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=|**

 **[-** **⦕** **Choose Wisely** **⦖** **-]**

 **#1. Gilgamesh**

 **[-** **⦕** **Gilgamesh's Stats** **⦖** **-]**

 **Name:** Gilgamesh **  
Race:** Demigod **  
Job:** King of Uruk **  
Reputation:** Fearless King of All

 **Leadership:** S+ rank **/ Might:** A- rank **/ Intelligence:** S+ rank **  
Politics:** A+ rank **/ Charm:** A+ rank **/ Technique:** S+ rank

 **Title:** The King of Heroes  
 **Abilities:** Gate of Babylon  
 **Equipment:** Ea  
 **Skills:** Divine Pride (S+)

 **|=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=|**

 **#2. King Arthur**

 **[-** **⦕** **King Arthur's Stats** **⦖** **-]**

 **Name:** Arturia Pendragon **  
Race:** Human **  
Job:** King of Britain **  
Reputation:** Greatest Knight in History

 **Leadership:** S+ rank **/ Might:** C- rank **/ Intelligence:** A+ rank **  
Politics:** A- rank **/ Charm:** S+ rank **/ Technique:** S+ rank

 **Title:** The King of Knights **  
Abilities:** Holy Extinction Wave **  
Equipment:** True Excalibur **  
Skills:** Magic Resistance (S+)

 **|=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=|**

 **#3. Sun Wukong**

 **[-** **⦕** **Sun Wukong's Stats** **⦖** **-]**

 **Name:** Sun Wukong **  
Race:** Buddha (Former Youkai)  
 **Job:** Vanguard of Indra **  
Reputation:** The Great Victorious Fighting Buddha

 **Leadership:** A+ rank / **Might:** S+ rank / **Intelligence:** S+ rank  
 **Politics:** C- rank / **Charm:** B+ rank / **Technique:** S+ rank

 **Title:** The Monkey King  
 **Abilities:** Senjutsu & Youjutsu  
 **Equipment:** Nyoi-bō  
 **Skills:** Wide Expertise (S+)

 **|=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=|**

 **#4. Vlad III**

 **[-** **⦕** **Vlad III's Stats** **⦖** **-]**

 **Name:** Vlad III **  
Race:** Human **  
Job:** Voivode of Wallachia **  
Reputation:** Vlad the Impaler

 **Leadership:** S+ rank **/ Might:** S rank **/ Intelligence:** A- rank **  
Politics:** A+ rank **/ Charm:** D+ rank **/ Technique:** A+ rank

 **Title:** Count Dracula **  
Abilities:** Infinite Impaling **  
Equipment:** N/A **  
Skills:** Brutal Tactics (S+)

 **|=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=|**

What a list. As much as this list was exciting, I immediately scratched off Gilgamesh. He was hard to deal with outside the game, but in the game, he was an absolute asshat that I don't wish to associate with.

No matter who I choose, the story will be the same: They were saved by the original Dantalion, kept as the Dantalion clan's trump card, and given to the protagonist as his first servant to rule the world. The story may be different, but the outcome was the same.

If I was going to choose one of them to become my servant... it was going to be King Arthur.

Notorious for being the second strongest servant out of the four, King Arthur had the gamer's reputation of being the most obedient servant in the game. Not to mention her overpowered ability, that can wipe out a city in matter of seconds.

I hovered my finger over Arturia Pendragon. I carefully read her stats before taking a look at the others, excluding Gilgamesh.

Sun Wukong and Vlad III were also abnormally strong if compared to the normal servants that you can acquire from the game. Although their stats weren't as high as King Arthur or Gilgamesh, they came close.

King Arthur just seemed like a perfect servant.

No, she _is_ the perfect servant. I would label someone as insane if they chose Gilgamesh or Vlad III.

Without hesitation or regrets I placed my finger on King Arthur, otherwise known as Arturia Pendragon. The information box vaporized into golden sprinkles as the surroundings became darker, until everything was black.

To my surprise, the golden information box appeared again. This time, it said:

 **[ You are intending to choose King Arthur as your main servant. Are you sure? Y/N ]**

'Definitely' I thought with certainty as I pressed the "Y" button.

 **[ You have chosen King Arthur as your main servant. A great choice. ]**

 **[ Before the game begins, allow us to introduce you a new game mechanism. ]**

 **[ Introducing: World-Class Items. Only three exist, and you will be given the chance to pick one to inherit for your long journey. ]**

A world-class item, huh? That sounds very interesting, I must say. I grinned and continued reading.

 **[ Here are your options. Please choose wisely, you cannot change your world-class item in the future. ]**

 **...**

 **[-** **⦕** **Forging Reality** **⦖** **-]  
** [This item will attach itself onto your beating heart. This world-class item allows the user to be free from all shackles of the world, allowing the user to use all types of magic without exception. This item also allows you to have the perfect genes to wield swords like Excalibur and Gram. However, you can only use one type of magic at a time for 30 seconds before cycling to another.]

 **[-** **⦕** **Forging Life** **⦖** **-]  
** [This item will attach itself onto your brain. It grants invulnerability to the user by rapidly regenerating the damaged parts of your body. However, the head is still completely vulnerable.]

 **[-** **⦕** **Forging Destiny** **⦖** **-]  
** [This item will attach itself onto your left eye. It has the ability to control someone's will three times max. It cannot be used on your servants or a blood family member. The success probability is determined based on the difference between your stats + level and your target's stats + level. It cannot be used on entities more than 5 levels above you and have more than three times your overall stats.]

...

This was tricky. All items had heavy weaknesses. **[Forging Reality]** allowed me to use all magic despite me being a devil, which would be immensely useful. However, I will only be able to use one type of magic at a time, before I can change to another.

Which means if I choose to use demonic spells, I can only use demonic magic for 30 seconds until I can use another.

 **[Forging Life]** was out of the question. It was not true immortality if my head is still vulnerable. Enough said.

The third option, **[Forging Destiny]** was a very alluring item. The ability to twist someone's will to obey your command alone was incredibly useful. However, the very fact that it is dependent upon my level and stats are a really big downside. But I suppose that it made sense; without that restriction, I could forge the destiny of someone like Ophis right off the bat and absolutely decimate everyone.

I chose Forging Reality in the end. My knowledge in Exelica Infinity was mainly magic and spells. If I have this ability and strive to master all kinds of magic, I could be the strongest devil in no time. I was sure of that.

The information box shattered into small pieces once I clicked on Forging Reality. My surroundings remained dark as I calmly stood there.

Then, I saw a light.

A light from a candle appeared in front of me. The world started to generate itself as I could see more and more of my surroundings.

I looked down and saw that I was wearing a classic Noble attire. I lifted my sleeves, and saw that I was wearing a watch and other accessories on my wrists.

12:00 PM, Underworld Time.

I, was officially Issei Dantalion.

"Stats."

 **[-** **⦕** **Issei Dantalion's Stats** **⦖** **-]**

 **Name:** Issei Dantalion **  
Race:** Pure-Blooded Devil **  
Job:** None **  
Reputation:** Duke of Dantalion

 **Leadership:** B+ rank **/ Might:** D- rank **/ Intelligence:** A rank **  
Politics:** C- rank **/ Charm:** C- rank **/ Technique:** F rank

 **Title:** None  
 **Abilities:** None  
 **Skills:** None

 **Achievements Unlocked:** 0

What a distasteful stat. But how could I complain, this was the generic stat of a newly made character. It was to be expected, anyways.

I waited a few seconds and looked around myself. There was absolutely nothing in this room, other than the single candle on the floor and a leather chair.

Next to the chair was was a small table with a half-empty wine bottle and a wine glass. I took a sip, and gently placed it back on the table. It was unusually tasty, and I normally didn't enjoy the taste of alcohol in general.

Every step I took made a loud noisy due to the old wooden floor. I slowly walked towards the exit of the room, and pushed the door forward.

It wasn't a surprise that my Queen, Arturia Pendragon was standing across the room.

She began kneeling and placed her Excalibur to the side. She didn't say a word until I took a few more steps forward.

"Master Issei." she elegantly spoke.

It was the start of my new life, as Issei Dantalion.

The Head of the Dantalion family and the last surviving member.

I shall tear this world apart.

 **End of Volume 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

W **hat a long chapter. Took me a few days to write but I was excited to release this fic for a while now. This was my first attempt at a gamer fic, instead of doing the generic setting I decided to go for something more fresh and new. Hopefully, you'll find the world interesting enough to check out the next chapter.** **That's all from me. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a review or PM me about it. I'll probably respond as long as it's not something incredibly stupid.**


	2. Volume 1 - Chapter 2

**Inspired by Dungeon Defense, High School DxD, and Fate/Grand Order**

 **Beta'd by LOLZ1337** **| Special Thanks to: Popatar**

* * *

 **Volume 1: Chapter 2 - The First Step**

 **「** **Issei Dantalion」**

My servant before me had charming blonde hair. Folded into a neat bun and allowing the sides to let loose, it was a unique hair design. Even her eyes were as charming as her hair, sea green was a very attractive color even for me. It was out of this world.

Well, out of my world I guess.

"Arturia."

I called out. My servant raised her head and looked at me in the eyes.

"Stand up and leave your sword on the ground."

And she obeyed. She graly stood up and left her Excalibur to rest on the wooden floor. I took this moment to study the appearance of my servant. I wasn't surprised that she looked exactly the same from the game, including her majestic holy sword.

She wore her enchanted iron armor over her old fashioned blue dress, made from old-styled blue cloth. This was her casual battle armor, and the attiring she wore majority of the game.

"How long has it been since you became my servant?"

It was a confusing question for Arturia. I didn't expect an immediate answer, but it seems she heeded no attention to my weird question.

"I believe it has been a week, Master Dantalion."

A week, an accurate information. It was same in the game too.

"Please don't call me Dantalion, I have my own name. You may call me Master Issei or just Master."

Arturia looked surprised. "But Master, you informed me to call you Master Dantalion not too long ago. Are you certain?"

In the game, the protagonist specifically makes every single one of his servant call him "Master Dantalion", and forbids them from using his real name, which was the username you chose.

But I wasn't interested in that. Issei was my birth name, and I will keep it until the end. I will rise through the ranks of this world with my real name carved into the history books of this world.

"Don't worry about it. I just gave it some thoughts while I was in that room. Now, I need you to escort me to a certain place."

"Is it the gathering? I shall happily escort you to the main palace." Arturia kneeled and placed her head down without command.

It was strange seeing somebody be so obedient towards me. This was the first time where I actually had a servant of my own in person. It felt unnatural, but the trick was to get used to it.

Accept. Adapt. And become one with this new world.

The first minor event of the game was the grand gathering of the Underworld's high-class devils. Though majority of the devils remained absent, the major characters that takes part for the first few chapters was going to show up.

 _\- Rias Gremory_

 _\- Sona Sitri_

 _\- Sairaorg Bael_

 _\- Seekvaira Agares_

 _\- Diodora Astaroth_

 _\- Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas_

I was certain that these were the characters that were going to show up in the gathering. Although other high-class Devils from other Devil families are also going to show up, these were the major characters.

Let us see how the event will go. For now, there were far more important things to do.

The Excalibur glimmered and faded away from existence, returning to the alternate dimension. She stood back up and awaited for further commands.

"How long would you say I have until the gathering?" I asked her.

"Approximately an hour, Master Issei.

"Is it possible to extend the time?"

Arturia shook her head. "I'm afraid that is beyond my abilities, Master Issei. However, if must I shall notify the summit that our arrival will be delayed."

An hour... was that plenty of time to figure out the rest of my current abilities? So far, it seems I am only capable of seeing my and others' stats.

"Forget it." I announced.

Arturia bowed light again. Seriously, does she have to keep bowing for about everything? It was strange that King Arthur herself was bowing in front of me.

"... You don't have to bow every time." I told her sincerely, "When no one's looking, just act casually."

As I told her, I realized her eyes widened slightly due to my short speech. I caught a glimpse of it, before she nodded.

"Understood, Master." she noted. "Is there anything else I should do before the gathering?"

If there was a goal I made during the tutorial mode, it was that I would change the fate of the storyline.

Which means I must think logically and make sure everything goes smooth. My first encounter must be Rias Gremory, the main female heroine of the story that Dantalion has interest in. And as the story progresses, chapters after chapters, the two ends up together as King and Queen, and becomes the unstoppable force of the Underworld.

But I, have no interest in such a cliché future.

I am a 32-year-old man in real life, but a 17-year-old novice Devil in this world. I may be considered young in this world, but that doesn't mean I have interest in engaging with such inhumane acts such as pedophilia.

I will use Rias Gremory and build my peerage with her support. The Dantalion household does not own billions of cash, but the Gremory household has almost infinite amount of resources.

In other words, I needed a formidable ally such as the Gremory family.

My one advantage was my Queen, the King of Britain from the Arthurian Legends, and the wielder of Excalibur. If I possessed anything, I held one of the strongest Queens in the Underworld as of now. I needed to utilize her status and make good use of it.

"Yes, actually. There is something I need you to do for me."

* * *

 **[Ruzegunt City, Young Devils Gathering]**

 **-x-**

As I thought, not many high-class Devils attended this gathering. I don't remember how many high-class Devils existed in the Underworld, but I was certain that more than half of them were currently missing.

However, I was surprised to see the first antagonist of Exelica Infinity to make appearance. Riser Phenex, the third son of the Phenex clan and the simply immortal son of a bitch. Having the trait to instantly regenerate his lost limbs, Riser Phenex was a tough foe even in the game.

"Master, may I ask why I'm wearing this attire?"

My only servant was wearing a black cloak over her usual attiring, in order to make sure her appearance isn't shown. She kept her head down majority of the time, to make sure her eyes weren't accidentally seen by the others.

"It'd be quite troubling if the legendary King Arthur is seen walking around public, no?"

"I highly doubt anyone would be able to recognize me. My status as a King was abandoned over a thousand years ago, they will not be able to know who I am simply by looking."

She was right, I wouldn't be surprised if anybody would be able to recognize her without her Excalibur. But it was still a dangerous game to play that I didn't wish to participate in.

But I also had a different reason why I needed her to wear that cloak.

"Just trust your master, will you?" I said with a light chuckle.

"... I understand, Master."

The gathering started with a small party inside the main palace dome, with butlers and maids serving exquisite cuisines and wine to the high-class Devils that attended. I could scout a few familiar Ultimate-class Devils as well, such as Diehauser Belial.

He was going to be a tough foe in the near future. For now, I needed to focus on growth.

Almost every high-class Devil was being guarded by their peerage. By the looks of it, I was the only one with a single servant.

"Yo-ho, is that Issei Dantalion?"

I looked back and slowly faced the owner of that voice. I wasn't surprised to see the delinquent wanna-be of Exelica Infinity to approach me. If anything, I was expecting him to approach the Agares kid.

"Well well well, would you look at our boy here. He's finally got a servant, and it's a female by the looks of it!"

Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas, the family's problem child. I'm going to enjoy pummeling him into the ground later when I get the chance in a Rating Game.

"A blondie at that, are you sure she isn't some prostitute you found on 13th street? What, did her loose pussy feel so good that you had to recruit her?"

His obnoxious peerage members started to giggle among themselves as they followed their master's abhorrent laughter. I stood my ground and blankly stared, knowing there was no need to talk back and cause problems.

"Come on bro, aren't we friends? Let me take a look at your new- "

Zephyrdor raised his hands and attempted to lift up Arturia's hood. As a low-class Devil who has been hiding her identity from the public for almost a century, there was no way a Devil like her could lift a finger against a heir.

I snatched the delinquent's wrist mid-air and firmly grasped it. I didn't need a cog like him to ruin my plans.

"I didn't give you permission to touch my servant, you uneducated delinquent."

My current physical strength wasn't that impressive either. It was mildly infuriating, but it's not like I had any other choice.

"... Hey, are you serious right now?" Zephyrdor angrily muttered, gritting his teeth. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me, you? A low ranking scumbag without a peerage?"

His eyes met mine as he slowly turned his head. I could tell that Arturia was starting to feel nervous about the situation, as she got in a semi-battle stance.

"Get lost, Zephyrdor. This is no place to brawl, sort it out in a Rating Game when you both get the chance."

Just my luck, Sairaorg of the Bael clan showed up and curled his fist at Zephyrdor. If Arthur was to summon Excalibur or make a move on Zephyrdor, it might've created numbers of issues that I didn't feel like fixing.

"Fuck you jackass, are you trying to pick a fight?"

"I'd be more than happy to show you some manners outside this palace, we don't need these fine decorations to be ruined because of some petty behavior."

Sairaorg cracked his knuckles as Zephyrdor took a step forward. "I'm not afraid of Bael trash!"

Wise words, kid.

Zephyrdor was sent flying towards a nearby wall by a single punch. Expected from the rank 1 of the young Devils, I wasn't surprised that he was able to knock out a high-class Devil with just one move.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." I thanked him.

"Don't sweat it, I just wish that child wouldn't come to the gathering just to cause trouble. But it seems luck wasn't on my side today. How disappointing, honestly."

A few security guards came through the gate and took Zephyrdor away. The wall was reconstructed using magic as the delinquent Devil was taken away from the building along with his peerage.

"So, it's been a while since you've decided to show your face around here. I'm surprised that you finally decided to take part of this gathering, is it because you earned yourself a servant?"

It was a distasteful statement. But I jested along and smirked confidently.

"I guess you could say that. You'll be seeing a lot more of me soon, I guarantee it." I chuckled.

My calm statement seems to have gotten Sairaorg's interest. He grinned and took a quick glance at Arturia who was standing silently behind me.

"I see. What an interesting one, wearing a cloak in the grand summit of the young Devils."

Arturia lowered his head and greeted the Bael heir. Her side twin tails fell down lightly as her hood covered the rest of her hair.

"It'd be troublesome if I revealed my very first servant to the number one young Devil, don't you think?" I grinned.

"I look forward to it, Issei."

With that the Bael heir left as the rest of the crowd settled down after the small brawl. The butlers and maids resumed their jobs and presented snacks and drinks to those who attended.

I watched as Sairaorg left the dome. His peerage was waiting for him near the main gate.

"Stats."

 **[-** **⦕** **Sairaorg's Stats** **⦖** **-]**

 **Name:** Sairaorg Bael **  
Race:** Pure-Blooded Devil **  
Job:** Rating Game Contestant **  
Reputation:** The Strongest Youth

 **Leadership:** B+ rank **/ Might:** S+ rank **/ Intelligence:** A- rank **  
Politics:** C+ rank **/ Charm:** C+ rank **/ Technique:** B+ rank

 **Title:** Heir of the Bael clan  
 **Abilities:** Super-strength  
 **Equipment:** Regulus Nemea  
 **Skills:** NA

An average stat of a high-class Devil, but slightly higher. He was also going to be a tough foe when the time comes.

"Master, I believe the official gathering will happen in less than half an hour. Shall we start heading towards the main room?" Arturia suggested, closing her lips towards my ears.

"There's nothing interesting going on, mind as well."

The main room for gatherings were quite far away from the dome. The hallway was endless. Was there a purpose to make a building so large?

As I turned to go right, I was greeted with an unexpected guest. Guarding the high-class Devil before me were faces that I was very familiar with.

Rias Gremory, and her peerage was standing before me and Arturia.

"Gremory," I greeted and bowed lightly.

"Dantalion! Is that really you?"

Was it really that much of a surprise? Just how long did the protagonist stay antisocial?

"I have a name, it's Issei. It's nice to meet you too, Rias."

"Right, I apologize. I'm just surprised that... well, that you actually showed up to the official gathering. Nobody was expecting you to show up, not even Sairaorg." Rias exclaimed.

I merely smiled and acted calmly.

Her eyes shifted towards my Queen, as my servant's mysterious appearance fuelled her interest. "You even got yourself a servant, I didn't expect that either. Would you mind if I take a look?"

I felt Arturia's gaze fall on me, silently asking me if it was alright. I simply nodded and gave her the permission.

Once Arturia took off her hoodie, Rias' eyes widened with interest as she took a quick look. Arturia blankly stared at her before lightly bowing.

"I am the Queen in service of Master Issei Dantalion, my name is Ar-"

"Arturia."

I quickly interjected before she could finish her sentence. If they knew that she was among the Pendragon bloodline now, my plans wouldn't go so softly.

Even in legends, Arturia went down in history as Arthur Pendragon, the male King of Britain who was betrayed by his bastard son Mordred, ultimately leading up to his death. Even if they knew her name was Arturia, there was no way they would be able to tell.

"I see, that's a very pretty name. My name is Rias Gremory, I used to be Issei's childhood friend before he decided to lock himself up, heh."

...

Childhood friend?

That's incorrect. Dantalion was never Rias' childhood friend, that wasn't even mentioned in the game. Did I miss a scene, or perhaps I forgot about it?

... Or it was possible that it was a blatant lie. Maybe she wanted to check to see if I was the real Issei Dantalion, especially after I went into a hiatus mode for years.

"I don't recall being your childhood friend, or did we meet once during our father's trips?"

Rias looked almost surprised. She took her eyes off of Arturia and glanced at me instead.

"Oh, so you are the real Issei. My apologies, after not being able to see your face for so long I was suspecting that you were replaced by a fake."

That sounded almost forced. I erased my passive grin and stared into her sea blue eyes. She gave me a soft smile that would normally make any man fall for her.

This child, was not going to stand in my way. I'm suppose be using you.

"It is alright, it is only expected. Sairaorg told me the same thing not too long ago when I was in the food hall."

"You met Sairaorg?" Rias raised her voice, "What other things did he say to you?"

"Nothing too serious, he was also bewildered by my sudden appearance. He seemed as prideful as ever, punching the Glasya-Labolas' heir without a single hesitation."

Rias giggled at my statement and looked satisfied by my comment. "That's just like him, it seems you've met the real Sairaorg. Anyhow, it's great to have you back, Issei."

She gave me the approval eyes before turning around. Her small group of peerage bowed and resumed walking behind her.

I stood still and called out, "Rias."

She stopped, and turned around. "Ah, yes Issei?"

"Are you heading towards the gathering room?"

Silence broke out for a moment before Rias changed her expression, and awkwardly smiled. "Yes I was, were you lost?"

"I was, I would appreciate it if you guided me. It seems my memory of this place is still hazy, a guide of my own would be great."

Rias Gremory.

You think too little of me.

Only a fool without a brain won't see your obvious tactic. You expect me to not notice your change in route?

You're not a fool, but rather a calculative Devil with a grain of sense. Someone like you who knows the raging hormones of the young Devils would never attend the pre-gathering, where majority of the uneducated Devil heirs gather before the main event.

It was typical. A typical move by the crimson-haired ruin princess.

You came here to find me... but why? What did you need with me, a lowly former hermit with no title?

... Is it possible that she knows the identity of my servant?

I slowed down and fell behind Rias and her peerage. I gave Arturia a quick glance as her eyes met mine.

"Have you two met before, by any chance?"

Arturia shook her head, "I have not. I was told by Master Ryegorn to never leave the mansion until I became your Queen, Master."

Ryegorn Dantalion, the grandson of the original Dantalion. He was the previous master of Arturia before forfeiting the pact, officially giving her to me before his death due to a rare illness.

"Have you met the Duke of Gremory, Zeoticus Gremory?"

"I have, during my time serving Master Ryegorn, he was invited to dinner along with Lord Phenex. I wore a maid outfit and acted as his personal maid, so my true identity was concealed." Arturia informed me.

"When was this exactly?"

"This was nearly over thirty years ago. If I recall correctly, Princess Rias was not born during the time."

Damn it. There was no point in asking if Rias Gremory wasn't even born during the time.

... Just what are your motives, Rias Gremory.

* * *

We finally arrived at the main room where all of the high-class Devils were supposed to gather. There was a large round table for almost thirty people, but that wasn't necessary. From the looks of it, only 12 decided to attend.

Issei Dantalion,

Rias Gremory,

Sairaorg Bael,

Sona Sitri,

Riser Phenex,

Seekvaira Agares,

and Diodora Astaroth.

The other 5 were Devils I didn't recognize. My attention didn't need to shift towards the ones that were even lesser than minor in the game. But still, I expected Zephyrdor to attend despite his latest humiliation.

"Good, looks like we're all here. Let us commence the friendly gathering, I'm glad some of you cared enough to attend." Sairaorg announced, before taking a seat on the round table.

The rest of the high-class Devils took a seat as their peerage members stood behind them. As I took a seat, I thought of a joke that only Arturia would understand.

"Does this bring back memories, Your Majesty?" I chuckled, seeing the stuffy face of my servant.

"Master, please don't make jokes like that again. I feel very strange being called 'Your Majesty' by my own Master."

What a cute servant, despite being hundreds of years old she was still the child that pulled the Caliburn out the stone.

Everyone took a seat far away from each other. Sairaorg took a quick glimpse of everyone before stating the purpose of this summit.

Honestly, I was just surprised to see Riser Phenex. I didn't even know he was considered a young Devil.

"As you all may already know, this gathering was ordered by Lord Beelzebub to strengthen our bonding for potential future threats. With the constant conflict between the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels, it is only crucial that this gathering takes place."

Sairaorg was right. One of the first major objectives of the first Arc was to stop the war from springing.

"These gatherings are normally held every 3 years, but by the orders of King Lucifer himself, it shall hold every 6 months. And to those who do not attend, will be given a federal warning."

Ah, I see.

Brutal difficulty do change the plot-line, just a little bit.

In the game where easy, medium, and hard were the only difficulties, the plot-line and the choices the NPCs made did not change. But it seems that brutal difficult seems to have change quite a few things...

First off, the gathering was supposed to be held every 5 years. And it was supposed to shorten to every 2 years, which was plenty of time to gather your peerage and show change in your strength.

But this... this was going to be a lot of fun.

"Every 6 months, the King Lucifer expects to see at least the slightest amount of change from both you and your servants. Starting from the next gathering, a private Rating Game between the young Devils will take place.

"King Sirzechs Lucifer, Lord Ajuka Beelzebub, the Chaos Karma Dragon Tiamat, Lord Diehauser Belial, and Lord Ruval Phenex will be the judges of the private Rating Game. The rules of the game is simple:

"It will be a one on one battle between the identical evil pieces. A Queen will fight against a Queen, a Bishop will fight against a Bishop, and a Pawn will fight against a Pawn.

This statement caused quite a chatter between the Devils. The majority of the noise was coming from the low-class Devils.

"The purpose of the private Rating Game should be obvious. Does anybody have questions?"

The first one to raise her hand was Rias, followed by Sona Sitri.

"You go first, Rias." Sairaorg allowed.

The crimson-haired ruin princess rose from her seat and stared directly into Sairaorg's purple eyes. "You mentioned that a warning would be given to those who do not participate the gathering. What is exactly the final penalty to those unlucky ones?"

Sairaorg closed his eyes for a moment before opening them up again. He dashed through the paper documents he held in his hands before flipping through a certain page.

"... A year suspension for you and your peerage if you receive two warnings. A death penalty to those who have received three."

\- ?!

The room was now filled with chatter, from the low-class Devils to even the high-class Devils. The one who seems to be the most shocked was obviously the Gremory heiress, the sister of the Devil King.

"You're wrong, my brother would never agree to such acts!"

Sairaorg let out a sigh before confronting the princess, "This wasn't an agreement between the four Satans. It was issued by the Head of the Agares family, and was approved by more than 85% of the remaining 72 pillars."

The chatter grew louder as everyone's focus shifted onto Seekvaira, the heiress of the Agares family. She seemed mildly nervous by the sudden attention that was sprung onto her.

"Did you know about this, Seekvaira?" Sona asked with genuine disbelief.

"I haven't heard anything about it from my father. Are you sure this information is valid?" Seekvaira questioned with a determinedly straight face, although I could tell she was actually rather nervous.

"I've received these documents from King Lucifer himself. The death penalty will be given to those who miss the gathering 3 times."

These fools, could they not see the purpose of this penalty?

A death penalty is a classic scare tactic to reduce the amount of crimes in the country. Although this tactic was proved a failure in the human world, I could see why it would work beneficially in the Underworld, especially to those with a title.

Humans have an average lifespan of 79 years. Because their lifespans are so short, people value their life and try and fill it with memorable moments. However, for criminals, it was vastly different.

Criminals risk their lives everyday performing illegal acts, fully aware that one day they will be shot or stabbed. A mere death penalty isn't enough to change the minds of criminals.

But the Underworld, it was different.

Devils have an average lifespan of 10,000 years, essentially immortal. However, even with an average lifespan of 10,000 years they are no different than a human when it comes to death. A simple stab in the heart is enough to kill a Devil.

But that wasn't the part where the two races were different. Devils have an authorized slave system that is coated by "Peerage". High-class Devils, those who are born with a status and currency in their hands, would value their life far more than an average criminal, let alone an average person.

A person with authority doesn't want to die. A person with an immeasurable bank doesn't want to die, either. Therefore, the high-class Devils who does not wish to die, will attend the gathering if it means that the death penalty will be given to those who does not attend.

It was a classic scare tactic. Fear is the best way to control anyone, even Devils.

"I agree with the Head of the Agares."

Oh?

That came out of Sairaorg's mouth. He closed his eyes as everyone in the room started to calm down.

"Rias, Sona, Seekvaira... when's the last time you've seen Miradi attend the gathering?"

None of them answered. They merely stared at him with an awkward look on their faces.

"This will make sure that every young Devil will attend without exception. Do you not agree? The death penalty is nothing but a way to make sure that every young Devil participates." Sairaorg concluded strongly.

So it seems that Sairaorg was well aware. I'm not surprised, honestly.

"But the death penalty is too much, don't you think?" Sona spoke out, "What about those who does not take it seriously? They do not expect the Devil Kings to terminate a pure-blooded Devil, especially since our race is already facing near extinction."

I decided to participate in the small talk. It was hard enough to sit through this mindless chatter where one's opinions lays on the lives of those without common sense.

"Then they will be killed, and it will prove that the 72 pillars of the Underworld shall not be taken so lightly."

The attention of the Devils focused onto me. "Would you rather have one obnoxious pure-blooded Devil executed and have the rest obey, or have dozens of pure-bloods act like they're tough shit?"

I questioned the entire room as I folded my hands under my chin. I looked around and saw that Rias had the face of displeasure, especially after hearing my words.

"You can't control Devils with authority with a mere suspension. However, death is something we're all trying to stay away from. Wouldn't you agree?" I spoke.

Sairaorg stood up and gently rested the documents onto the table. "That's enough, there's nothing we can do to change the rules that the Heads of the remaining 72 pillars has placed. Allow me to change the topic,"

After that, the gathering was filled with uninteresting conversations between the high-class Devils. Even Riser spoke up time to time, but I could tell that even he was bored with all the mundane talks. Those who dedicated their strength towards talking was Sairaorg, Rias, Sona, and Seekvaira.

Eventually the gathering ended with an agreement to spread the news about the new rules placed for the gathering, including the death penalty to make sure that all young Devils participate next time.

Even the ones who showed up in the opening ceremony, but did not attend the official one.

As we left the room I noticed that Arturia was getting odd glares, due to her black cloak that was covering her appearance. But it's not anything new now, is it?

"Rias,"

"Oh, Issei. Do you need something from me?"

I stood straight with a passive grin on my face. "Would you like to go for some tea? There's something I want to talk to you about."

"... Ah, I see. I do have spare time to waste, so why not."

The two of us walked side to side as our peerage members followed behind us. The hallway was long and wide, so it took us quite a bit of time to exit the palace. But as we reached outside, the Gremory's transportation vehicle was awaiting for the arrival of the princess.

"Is there anywhere you would like to sit and talk?" Rias asked cheerfully.

"If it's not too much of a trouble, I would like to explore the human world. I heard that you've acquired ownership of a certain town after the Belial's heiress was killed."

"I see, than allow me to take you using the Gremory's transport." Rias suggested.

I was surprised by how much hospitality the crimson-haired princess showed towards me. Even her servants were very gentle and served tea with graciousness. Her Queen, Akeno Himejima was an adequate tea brewer.

The trip was short as we almost instantly arrived at the Gremory's train station. Once I stepped foot inside the train, I realized just how rich the Gremory family truly were.

I looked towards Rias Gremory from across the seat.

"Stats."

 **[-** **⦕** **Rias' Stats** **⦖** **-]**

 **Name:** Rias Gremory **  
Race:** Pure-Blooded Devil **  
Job:** High School Student **  
Reputation:** Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess

 **Leadership:** C+ rank **/ Might:** D- rank **/ Intelligence:** A+ rank **  
Politics:** C- rank **/ Charm:** S rank **/ Technique:** B rank

 **Title:** Heir of the Gremory clan  
 **Abilities:** Power of Destruction (C+)  
 **Equipment:** NA  
 **Skills:** Charming Beauty (A+)

Charming Beauty was a skill? Huh.

Her stats were casual for an average high-class Devil. It wasn't low, but rather a soft warning.

"This trip is going take more than an hour, if not longer. So, what did you want to talk about, Issei?"

"I first want to thank you for showing me so much hospitality, I didn't expect anyone to offer me a free trip to the human world. I appreciate it, truly."

Arturia was silently standing near the exit. I gestured her to come and sit, which she did obeyed without hesitation.

She sat on the edge of the crescent couch. I ordered her to lift her hoodie and reveal her face to the crimson-haired princess.

"Do you recognize her, perhaps? Maybe looking at her for the second time will help you identify her." I asked Rias, who was staring at Arturia's face.

"Unfortunately I do not. I believe this is the first time we've met,"

"Are you sure you two have never met?" I asked again.

This time, Rias took her time and focus stared at Arturia. She sternly stared back.

"... I'm sure."

"That's good, it would've been troublesome if you recognized her face."

Rias switched her glare at me. "What's this about, Issei?"

"I recently heard that you were engaged with Riser, the third son of the Phenex clan and the despicable playboy. I just didn't know you had such a horrible taste,"

I already knew that Rias Gremory's marriage was not out of love, but rather due to political reasons. In order to keep the bloodline of the purebloods alive, the Phenex clans' head and the Gremory clans' head proposed an idea.

To have their son and daughter marry and produce a pure-blooded devil child.

"... That's correct, I was forced into marrying him."

"Forced? A political marriage?" I asked.

"That's right. In order to keep the bloodline of the pure-bloods alive, my father has engaged me with the Phenex's third son, who also happens to be a pure-blood."

"And I imagine you do not wish to marry him and have a child?" I asked.

Rias nodded. "I want to marry who I love, not someone who is as arrogant as Riser. I have no interest in bearing a child of such an arrogant man."

So the main storyline was changed up a bit. In the game, Dantalion and Rias met and had a long friendly conversation about their past. And once Dantalion learned that Rias was going to get into a marriage due to political reasons, you decide whether or not to help or not to help.

If you helped, she was going to be the main female heroine.

If you didn't, she would marry Riser and beg you to assassinate Riser.

It was a dark game indeed. But I had different plans.

"Is that why you sought out for me once you heard that I have acquired a servant?" I asked her with a serious expression.

Rias went silent for a moment. She looked sideways with guilt in her eyes. "I did. The deciding Rating Game is scheduled for tomorrow, and me and my peerage has been training all week to prepare ourselves for the worst. But I'm afraid even with the week worth of training, there's a very low chance that we would leave the stadium victorious."

Which means that both sides has had an agreement. Since Rias' peerage was smaller than Riser's, Rias could recruit additional members to play for her team. The question was the limit.

"I see, so you wanted my Queen to fight for you during the Rating Game."

Arturia looked at me and offered her service. "If that is your wish Master, I shall partake in the Rating Game as her second knight."

"Really? You're going to help me?" Rias asked me.

I curved the edge of my mouth and threw my arms behind the couch. "I didn't say I was going to do it for free."

"Right, of course. What is it that you want? Money, fame, or perhaps political power? As long as it's within my capabilities, I shall provide."

This naive girl. She didn't even know who my servant was, it just showed how desperate she truly was.

This was the perfect time to test her. I sighed deeply inside my head and prepared to stay calm and not break character.

"I want your body, Rias Gremory."

* * *

As expected, Arturia gave me an odd glare as the rest of the devils in the train were shocked by my sudden declaration. It pained me to say that to a teenage girl who was nearly half my age, but I needed to test just how far she's willing to go to get rid of Riser.

Before Rias had the chance to speak, her Queen stepped up and spoke for her master. "Are you serious right now, Lord Dantalion?"

"A servant has no place to speak for their Master."

Akeno took a step and speed walked towards me. Just as she was about to get close to slap me, Arturia stood up and blocked her path.

"Calm down, Akeno." Rias spoke up.

I could see Rias playing with her fingers nervously. She massaged her hand and looked down at her feet, contemplating on whether or not to take my request.

"... What do you mean by my body?"

"Just for one night, I promise that you'll never hear about our affairs in public."

I was almost disgusted with myself. But what had to be done had to be done.

Rias thought about it for a bit longer as she bit her lips. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on her thighs. "I understand. It's a deal, then."

... Seriously?

I couldn't hold in my laughter as my lungs were practically begging to open my mouth. As I couldn't hold it in anymore, I laughed loudly and held my stomach.

"Se-... seriously? Are you actually serious right now, Rias? Hahaha!"

She was willing to sacrifice her virginity to a lowly devil like me. I almost couldn't believe how easy it was to convince someone like her, a proud devil of the Gremory family. I expected her to suggest something else, but she blatantly accepted it.

"How should we know that you'll bring us victory?"

It was a surprise, but the blonde boy behind Rias was the one to speak this time. I'm glad you asked, Yuuto Kiba.

I stood up and patted Arturia's shoulders. "Take off your cloak, Arturia."

"Yes Master."

Arturia revealed her armored hands and took off her cloak. Under was her iron armor with her casual blue dress. Anyone would think that she was a normal teenager with an excessive amount of armor for a young knight.

"Her true name is Arturia Pendragon, the real King Arthur from the Arthurian Legends."

\- ?!

As expected, not a soul believed in my words as they glared at Arturia. Only a fool would believe the words that came out of my mouth, the King Arthur being a reincarnated devil to a low-ranking Duke? That statement alone was laughable.

"You expect us to believe that?" Rias responded.

Of course I didn't. Only fools believe the things they are told, I'm not surprised.

"Do you prefer a friendly duel as proof?" I asked her.

"Cut the nonsense, a help from your Queen is enough. Even with a duel I will not believe in such falsehood." said Rias.

Arturia looked at me as if she was trying to question my actions, but she decided to stay silent regardless. Rias on the other hand, looked slightly annoyed by my attempt to boast about my servant being a legendary figure.

"Very well, but I haven't gotten to what I _really_ want."

Her sharp blue eyes focused directly into mine. "... Was it not my body?"

"I haven't fallen to the point where I wish to ravage on a young beautiful body such as yours, Rias. No, I much prefer political help or cash for my services."

Rias gulped in response to my change of mind. "Alright, I'm listening."

The Underworld uses the same currency as the US, the devils use dollars as their currency. As someone who is used to using yen, this could be a bit confusing.

"Are you familiar with yens, Rias?"

"I am."

Ah, that should make it simpler.

"Can you tell me how much the Gremory Large Enterprise makes in a month? I'm certain the Gremory family has the highest income in the Underworld, and please refrain yourself from lowering the numbers in purpose. Otherwise, I guarantee it won't go your way." I told her firmly, making sure she understood my statement.

"If we're using yens, the Gremory Large Enterprise makes approximately... I would say 80 billion yen monthly." Rias stated.

Eighty billion yen... that's precisely around $700,000,000, if not much more. That's a heavenly fortune right now, by just saving a runaway princess from her immortal fiancé.

I placed my hand on my chin and thought about it for a minute. The currency I held as of now wasn't much, at least not enough to get a name for myself and a bigger land. I needed cash, and I needed to use the woman in front of me to utilize it.

"I want 1/4 of your monthly income, sent straight to me, the Head of the Dantalion family."

Rias awed as she heard the words that came out of my mouth. Perhaps she thought 1/4 was too much. But for a woman who was willing to sacrifice her virginity, her dignity, and her purity to someone she barely knew, this shouldn't be too much of a problem.

"You don't understand, the income of the Gremory Large Enterprise does not come directly to me. It goes to my father, the Head of the Gremory clan. Something that is beyond my capabilities."

I cocked my head sideways and smirked towards the crimson-haired princess, "Are you saying I should kill your father?"

"N-no! Of course not, are you insane?!" Rias exclaimed in disbelief, as her peerage awed shockingly. "That is absolutely not what I'm saying, that is ridiculous!"

This was quite an exhilarating experience, I never actually got to make a proper deal with anyone in my life. Especially with someone as interesting as Rias, a novice high-class Devil.

"Relax, I was only joking. I have no ill intentions toward your family or your father. I just want to find the best solution for the both of us, surely you'll able to find a way."

Rias looked downwards and gritted her teeth in anger. It looked like she didn't like my proposal for the deal, nothing too surprising. But I had to make the most out of this situation, knowing the storyline there was no way I would get another chance other than this.

Money... and then filling up my peerage. I needed cash to go around the world freely. If I'm going to learn different magic and gather a team from people around the world, I needed usable cash.

"It's up to you to whether or not to believe me or not, but I guarantee you that my Queen here will be able to win you the game quick and clean. So you don't have to worry about that side of the deal." I told Rias with a smile on my face.

She looked over to Arturia and questioned her, "I don't care what and who you are... Fine, I'll take your deal."

Her entire peerage looked shocked. They glared at Rias with genuine disbelief as they were awing in complete shock. It looks like even they knew that Rias didn't possess that kind of money, considering she's only an heir to the family that her father owns, the man who engaged her to Riser.

I wonder how she would do it... I'm looking forward to it, Rias Gremory.

"I'll take the first payment starting next month. Did you say that the Rating Game was scheduled for tomorrow?"

"That's correct," said the princess, "it's going to be staged at my school that's located in the human world, approximately 7 in the afternoon."

"I'll have my servant be there by 5 tomorrow, it should give you plenty of time to share your strategy and plans with my servant. Is that alright with you?" I asked her.

Rias nodded, "I'm okay with that. Will you be showing up as well?"

"Of course. It is the Master's duty to keep track of their servant's growth in strength. I'll be looking forward to your swift victory, Rias."

That was a lie.

I wasn't going to be there to watch my servant's fight. There was no way a first boss material could defeat my servant, an S rank servant holding the power of Excalibur.

I had different plans.

* * *

 **[Kuoh Town, Japan]**

 **-x-**

A day has passed since my official deal with the crimson-haired ruin princess, otherwise known as Rias Gremory. After returning to her home in the human world, Arturia and I wondered around the town without a specific objective in mind. Although Arturia was pestering me about my recent decisions, I decided to keep quiet and only laugh in response.

She was truly the best servant. She's loyal, obedient, and best of all, she is fun to be around with.

I entered the real Kuoh Academy by foot as I realized that all the students were missing. It was Saturday, so it was no surprise. I entered the school building and made my way towards the student council room, where Rias told me to go.

Arturia was with Rias' peerage for now, I dropped her off at the old school building not too long ago. But before I let her be, I gave her a specific order.

 _"Kill their pieces one by one, do not attack Riser until you've annihilated his entire peerage. And don't forget to wear the mask."_

It was a questionable request. But without hesitation, Arturia bowed and accepted my command

I entered the student council room as all eyes focused on me. I took this time to glance over everyone that was currently occupying the room, and I was honestly baffled by the special guests.

The entire peerage of Sona Sitri was in the room, standing against the wall behind their master. On the table was sitting Zeoticus Gremory, and his head maid Grayfia Lucifuge.

The grey-haired maid was a monster when it came to the level of power she possesses. A notorious character in the game for finding out about your character's intentions and notifying to the Devil King. She was one of the few characters I had to fight in the game.

 _"Stats."_

 **[-** **⦕** **Stats** **⦖** **-]**

 **Name:** Grayfia Lucifuge **  
Race:** Pure-blooded Devil **  
Job:** Head Maid of the Gremory clan **  
Reputation:** The Strongest Queen

 **Leadership:** S rank **/ Might:** A+ rank **/ Intelligence:** A+ rank **  
Politics:** A- rank **/ Charm:** A+ rank **/ Technique:** S+ rank

 **Title:** Silver-haired Queen of Annihilation  
 **Abilities:** Power of Annihilation  
 **Equipment:** None  
 **Skills:** Maid Expertise (S+)

The Strongest Queen, huh?

I'm going to enjoy knocking her off from that title. But that wasn't my greatest concern for now.

"Lord Dantalion, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The first one to greet was the head maid, Grayfia Lucifuge. She bowed appropriately before Zeoticus rose from his seat with a daring smile on his face.

"Ah, you must be the new Head of the Dantalion family." he spoke up, "My name is Zeoticus Gremory, the head of the Gremory clan."

He offered me a handshake which I accepted with a smile of my own. "It's a pleasure, I heard that you were good friends with my father,"

"Ha, yes, yes I was. Lord Ryegorn was a very promising business partner and a great drinking friend. He was never too careful with those the alcohols, you see."

Zeoticus let out a friendly laugh as the both of us took a seat at the table. Sona soon joined in as she placed the announcement microphone in front of her, sitting at the end of the table.

"My father would never speak of his achievements with me, before he passed away he never said anything too special that would be considered memorable. Do you care to enlighten me?" I asked him.

"Well of course, a man great as Ryegorn Dantalion must be discussed."

Before Zeoticus could go in about the past of my father, Sona swiftly interjected as the screen before us began to activate.

"Lord Gremory, Lord Dantalion, the match is about to start shortly."

Our eyes focused onto the screened and waited patiently. As moments passed, Zeoticus stated a well-known fact.

"So, I heard you offered my daughter an extra servant." Zeoticus spoke, "I was surprised when I heard of it, I was almost certain that Rias wasn't going to go get outside help."

I decided to twist up the truth a little bit. "She didn't come for me, I went to her and asked if she needed my help."

"Oh? And her answer was?"

"She undoubtedly accepted my offer."

Silence broke out for a moment before Zeoticus let out of a laughter. I rolled my eyes to the corner as I stared at the man laugh hysterically.

He finally came down after a minute of obnoxious laughter. "Seriously, I didn't expect Rias to go this far just to gain a victory against her fiancé. But as a father, I'm quite proud of her, it shows that she won't give up until the end."

... What kind of person is this Devil?

Was he trying to impress me? He was laughing at his daughter's attempt to cancel the marriage, but now he's saying he's proud of her for going through with it until the end. It was obviously forced, but for what?

"I... see," I muttered, "are you hoping that your daughter leaves victorious?"

"As my daughter, I'm expecting to see a marvelous battle filled with exciting intensity. I expect her to hold her ground viciously, but against a man like the third son of the Phenex clan... that is simply impossible." Zeoticus spoke earnestly.

"Is that so, the Phenex clan's regenerative powers sure is terrifying. But there is always a downside to immortality like that,"

Zeoticus relieved his smug smile and glanced at me. "Is that so? Continue."

"Is it not a well-known fact that the Phenex clan's regenerative powers come from the soul?"

"... That's correct."

The Phenex clans' special abilities consists of instant regeneration and wide expertise in pyrokinesis. Because of their ability to instantly regenerate, they were one of the toughest foes in the Underworld, simply because they were almost invincible in terms of survivability.

But even immortals, have weaknesses that they cannot ignore.

Every power has a source. The way to kill an immortal such as a member of the Phenex family, was to destroy the body and the soul along with it.

"My servant is capable of destroying one's soul."

I glared back at the game screen. The game has already begun 2 minutes ago, and Rias' peerage is still secure inside her base while Sona's peerage is slowly moving out.

But my servant, she was at the center of her field, wearing a black and red mask without any particular special design. Wearing a black cloak from before, she held her Excalibur in one hand.

"That girl is capable of destroying a soul? I hope you're joking Lord Dantalion, a low-class Devil is not capable of such acts. Annihilating one's soul cannot be done with just destructive power,"

He was right. The phrase "Destroying the soul" was nearly impossible, even for a high-class Devil or even an ultimate-class Devil. However.

"Do you know the true legend of the Excalibur?"

"Excalibur? Do you mean the Arthurian Legends?"

I shook my head. "No, just the Excalibur."

Zeoticus placed his fingers on his chin. "The original Excalibur held by King Arthur broke during the second war, and was reformed into seven pieces, was it not?"

I see, so that side of the story was more well-known even to the Devils. They believed that the real Excalibur was shattered into seven pieces, which was a false legend.

"That is what I thought you would say, it is only common that everyone knows that Excalibur was shattered into seven pieces. However, what if I told you that such legend was false?" I told Zeoticus.

Then, the very first announcement was spoke by Sona Sitri. She was acting as the announcer of the game.

 **[[One of Phenex's Knight, retired.]]**

Zeoticus looked almost amazed. "Oh, I didn't expect Rias to get first blood."

He was ignoring me. How dull, this man was flat out ignoring me. There is nothing more I hate than when a person whom I was interacting with decides to ignore me, just because they heard something they didn't want to hear.

 **[[One of Phenex's Knight, retired.]]**

It rung again.

I stayed quiet for the match. I merely watched the game with a smile on my face as I rested my head on my knuckles, letting out soft laughters after every announcement.

 **[[Three of Phenex's Pawns, retired.]]**

The camera was focused on Arturia. She swiftly moved around the battlefield as her Excalibur stabbed through those who dared to encounter her confidently.

 **[[One of Phenex's Bishop, retired.]]**

She then slayed another.

 **[[Two of Phenex's Pawn, retired.]]**

Again. The Excalibur pierced her chest directly as it came slashed across the pawn's shoulders. It was graphic.

 **[[One of Phenex's Rook, retired.]]**

Another felt the wrath of a holy sword, the True Excalibur.

Just as Arturia was about to head towards the enemy's base, the Queen of Riser Phenex came from the skies and bombarded Arturia. My Queen stood still as she took the shot, as Yubelluna fired another right after.

The smoke arose from the explosion as Yubelluna started to giggle. Then Akeno Himejima, the Queen of Rias Gremory came out from her base and confronted Yubelluna.

It caught Yubelluna off-guard as lightning struck from above, barely being able to dodge it before she took a serious hit. But before she could use another spell to attack Akeno, an unexpected attack came from the ground as a sword came flying towards Yubelluna in incredible speed.

It landed right in her left chest, stabbing through her heart as she gushed out graphic amount of blood. She was immediately disqualified before the holy power of Excalibur could eat her alive.

 **[[One of Phenex's Queen, retired.]]**

The smoke began to disappear as Excalibur returned back to its original wielder, as Arturia calmly walked towards the enemy's base without any concern. I smiled widely as I let out a silent chuckle.

 **[[One of Phenex's Rook, retired.]]**

 **[[One of Phenex's Bishop, retired.]]**

Rias and her group left her base and flew towards the enemy's base. I saw the complete shock on Rias face as I slowly turned over to Zeoticus.

"That's the real, True Excalibur... what an incredible sword, purging evil within devils and fallen angels alike. It is truly the sword of glorious death."

I couldn't hold in my laughter, the face Zeoticus was making was simply priceless. He was awing widely and gripped the side of his chair, leaning towards the screen monitor, stunned by the performance of my servant.

"Where... where did you get that servant...?" Zeoticus asked me.

"That is none of your concern, Lord Gremory. I have my ways and I am not interested in revealing such essential information. But I would like to ask you a question..."

Zeoticus slowly turned his head towards me as Sona's peerage nervously stared at us. I saw beads of sweat fall from his forehead as he gritted his teeth.

"What is it that you want... why the hell are you ruining the affairs of others?! Don't you understand that this marriage is important to the future of all devils, the pure-bloods are nearly extinct compared to centuries ago!"

Of course, I already knew that. That was the whole purpose of the rating game, was it not? To keep the pure-bloods going and making sure they survive.

"There is only one thing I want from you, Lord Gremory."

 **[[Three of Phenex's Pawn, retired.]]**

Those were the final pieces Riser held. Officially, Riser had no pieces to control. I focused back onto the screen as a majestic battle between Arturia and Riser was happening on top of the rooftop, as Rias and the others watched with awe.

"End this match... tell your servant to leave the stadium! I will make sure the Dantalion name goes extinct if you do not end this pathetic joke!" Zeoticus shouted, rising from his seat in anger.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. What an incompetent man, looking down on those who he has never met. No, he probably thought I was the exact copy of Ryegorn Dantalion, the failure of a man who shamelessly promoted the Gremory family other than his own.

The man who abandoned the Dantalion family after realizing that its family legacy would not be remembered. This was all revealed in the game later in the chapters, there was no surprise there that Zeoticus thought so low of me.

"I came to make a deal with you, Lord Gremory. And I assure you it's nothing too serious."

I convinced Zeoticus as he started to calm down. He sat back on his seat, "... What is it, just state your desires already."

"I would like to arrange a fresh marriage between your daughter and I, the Duke of Dantalion."

 **End of Volume 1: Chapter 2**

* * *

 **By now, you guys have probably realized that Issei has the trait of machiavellianism, a selfish personality who focuses on their own interest. He is willing to deceive, manipulate, and exploit others to achieve his own goals. He is letting out his rotten personality that was building up in him for the last 10 years. This is a fic about Issei Hyoudou transforming into a real devil, mentally and psychologically. The harem is a bonus. Oh, and leave a review or I'm going to be under your bed tonight.**


	3. Volume 1 - Chapter 3

**Inspired by Dungeon Defense, High School DxD, and Fate/Grand Order.**

 **Beta'd by LOLZ1337 | Special Thanks to: Popatar**

* * *

 **Volume 1: Chapter 3 - False Immortality**

 **「** **Issei Dantalion, Hyoudou」**

In the midst of summer, I was no more than a simple white-collared worker.

"Hyoudou-san."

"Ah-, Kiryuu. It's been a while since you've stepped in my office." I grunted.

Aika Kiryuu, the brown-haired girl who had similar features as my own. She was a white-collared worker just like me, working across from my office.

Unlike me, her position in the company was low. While I was the leader of the advertising team, Kiryuu was no more than an employee.

"Hyoudou-san. You're late again." she said.

"I... am?"

I checked the clock that was stapled across the wall.

11:03 am.

"Shit. I must've been playing that stupid game all day yesterday... I can't even remember-"

"Did Murayama-san spoil you again?"

...

Who was spreading the rumors this time? Damn them. These pests can't stay focused about their own lives, without having to dig through others.

"I haven't seen her in months, Kiryuu. Who's spreading this nonsensical rumor?"

"She called the company just to see if you were doing alright. Oh, and she wants her money back by tomorrow." Kiryuu explained.

Damn her. Now the company will find out that I've been messing around with some girl that I went to high school with... what a mess. Did she really have to call the company phone? Why didn't she just-

Ah, that's right. I blocked her after yesterday's event.

"It's not my fault, she came to me first. Who knew that vixen had a boyfriend," I replied.

"She came... to you?" Kiryuu asked with a questionable expression. "Why would she do that? She clearly still hates you."

"Don't know, how am I supposed to know?"

The half-empty cigarette box on my desk was tempting. I reached for it slowly, as Kiryuu snatched it before I had the chance to even lay a finger on it.

"... What're you think you're doing?"

"Hyoudou-san, she never called the company."

"Huh?"

"I saw you two walk out the hotel in the middle of dawn. Not to mention that you two were exchanging something questionable outside the hotel." Kiryuu spoke with a hint of anger in her voice.

Why did she care? From what it looked like, Kiryuu didn't like me. We were friends but I was sure that she never considered me as her potential lover.

Women... I can't understand them. I find it impossible.

"It was nothing, Kiryuu." I firmly told her, "You should mind your own business."

"Issei!"

That was enough to startle me. My eyes widened as her face was getting closer to mine. It was enough to feel her breathe.

"That was almost 4 hours ago. You should go check the front, someone's waiting for you outside."

I should've never came to work today. You know what I should've done? Wrap myself in my comfy blanket, and played Exelica Infinity. Because what was waiting for me outside was only trouble.

I took the elevator and went down 9 floors. Once I reached the main lobby, four policemen were waiting for me.

My boss was speaking to them. What a tiresome morning, honestly.

"I assure you! He's not the type of person to do such things, he's a- "

"Ma'am, we're only trying to do our jobs. Mr. Hyoudou was only accused of doing such things. We're still unsure if it's true or not, that's why we are still investigating."

Murayama, I didn't think you would go this far. Just because I rejected your feelings that you had all this time? If I'm not interested in you, you should've just left and went on. Why bring me even more trouble.

"Hyoudou, it's not true, is it?"

My boss, who also happens to be a female, was currently trying to defend me. She was a nice woman. I liked her a lot, but never held a romantic feeling for her.

She was too bossy and was always self-righteous. Not like it was a bad thing, but in a relationship... I'd rather not deal with it.

"Is this about that girl? Look, it was just a one night stand. If it was her boyfriend who reported this, I can assure you that no violence was involved."

I wasn't sure if that was enough to make the police go away. Probably not, considering they stared at me blankly.

"Sir, we can't just let you walk away regardless. Please come quietly."

Guess there was no choice.

The boss was baffled by my speech, as I was being escorted out the lobby with handcuffs. Kiryuu was behind my boss looking at me with an expressionless face, as if she expected it to happen.

But whatever it was, I was certain that I never harmed Murayama. It was just a one night thing, with handful of alcohol.

"Age, Mr. Hyoudou?" the driver asked, as I was sitting at the back of the police car. For a criminal's seat, it was surprisingly comfortable.

"26."

The driver nodded. I could see that the man next to the driver was scribbling something on his note as he was reading something off of a smartphone.

"Is this your address?"

The man next to the driver flipped his note against the fence that separated the front and the backseat.

"Room 314, not 414."

"Ah, thank you. I appreciate you cooperating with us."

The drive lasted no more than 15 minutes. Once I got out, I was greeted by even more policemen who escorted me inside the building.

In there, Murayama and a tired detective was waiting for me.

* * *

 **「** **Arturia Pendragon」**

The flames from the Phenex clan was indeed, excruciating. Even with the armor Merlin once enchanted, the flames of the Phenex clan was enough to create beads of sweat flow down from my forehead.

But nevertheless, I never allowed my Excalibur to leave my grasp. I raised the sword high and defended myself from all his attacks by cutting his attacks in half. No matter how powerful, his flames was not a match for my holy sword.

"Lord Riser Phenex, this is the last warning my Master is willing to give you. If you do not wish to taste defeat with agonizing pain, please surrender now."

"Surrender? Me? Don't underestimate your higher-ups you filthy low-class devil!"

Lord Riser allowed his anger to control him. Seeing his entire peerage be wiped off the floor must've created an ambitious feeling inside his mind. I couldn't blame him, this was the first time he was going to lose in a rating game.

"I shall give you 10 seconds to surrender, or I will be forced to kill you."

I was simply following orders from my dear master. Like a proper servant, it was the duty of a knight and a servant to obey their master. As a former knight from the Knights of the Round Table, I must succeed no matter the consequences.

Lord Riser growled in madness as he gathered a large mass of flames above his head, concentrating his will power into creating a fireball the size of a small asteroid. It was large enough to make Lady Rias and her peerage tremble in fear.

"Ten,"

I began to warn him once more.

"... Five,"

I warned him again. But no matter how fast I began counting down, Lord Riser refused to surrender and admit defeat.

"One."

He must've been waiting for me to count down. As I reached the final number, Lord Riser grinned and began to laugh like a maniac. He threw his large fireball as it approached me at a rapid speed.

"Arturia, get out of there!" Lady Rias warned me.

The blade of the Excalibur glowed bright gold. The amount of pressure it created was enough to blow away my cloak and my mask, but luckily they were on tight. It revealed small bits of my armor, but that didn't matter.

"I warned you, Lord Riser."

As it got close enough, I swung my Excalibur upwards as the holy aura took a shape of a boomerang. Cutting through the mass of fire and cleaning up the air, the holy aura of the Excalibur screamed death as it met Lord Riser.

The explosion was enough to shatter all windows on the building. Lady Rias and the others were blown away from the explosion as I held my ground on the rooftop. Moments passed until the announcer could confirm the execution of Lord Riser.

 **[[Riser Phenex has fallen in battle. The victory goes to Rias Gremory.]]**

I held back in order to reduce the chance of killing him, just like how Master Issei ordered. But because of the minimal amount of energy I can release is still enough to vaporize a high-class devil, it was possible that Lord Riser was killed during that attack.

But nonetheless, it didn't matter. The Phenex clan is not affiliated with the Dantalion household, the death of their family members is none of my concern. Even if I was the one who performed it.

My way of life as the Queen of Issei Dantalion was simple: To obey orders no matter how ludicrous and questionable it is. Because of a certain promise the first Dantalion made with me, I made it my duty to serve his bloodline with both body and soul.

After the battle, the rating game system automatically transported us back to the human world where we once were before we started the battle. Arriving at a certain place with Lady Rias and the others, I was unfamiliar with where I was.

It wasn't the old school building, the club room Lady Rias used for herself and her peerage. Instead, I arrived at a dark room where there was a large rectangle desk with two men sitting on a chair, discussing something.

It was Master Issei, and Lord Gremory. It seemed they have just finished having a conversation.

"Father? You came to watch the game?" Rias called first, before I could bow and greet the Duke of Gremory.

"I did, and I'm disappointed Rias. But I'm also amazed that you were able to get the help from the Head of the Dantalion clan." Lord Gremory replied, "Although it's a shame."

Lord Gremory got off his seat and refused to shake hands with Master Issei, who still had a daring smirk on his face.

The crimson-haired man walked past me, despite meeting each other over decades ago. It must've been because of the mask I kept wearing, that hid my identity.

"Congratulations my daughter, a deal is a deal I guess." Lord Zeoticus coldly spoke and tapped on his daughter's shoulders. He left the room shortly after without saying a word.

"We shall be taking our leave too, it was a pleasure working with you." Master Issei stood up and offered his hand for a handshake with Lady Rias. She unwillingly accepted, having an uneasy expression.

"Thank you."

With that, the two of us left without saying anything else. I see the cold glare Lady Sona Sitri was giving to Master Issei, which must've mean he and Lord Gremory had a talk that wasn't so pleasant.

We left the human world immediately and returned back to the Dantalion mansion where nobody lived in except for us two. I stood by the gate as I saw my Master glare through the purple skies of the Underworld.

"Is something the matter, Master?" I asked as I removed my mask and cloak.

Master didn't respond for a moment before taking his eyes off the sky. He smirked, and began laughing silently until it grew into a full-on laughter.

I was surprised to see this side of him. This was the first time when I heard Master Issei laugh so joyfully.

He covered his face with his hand and looked away from me, as I was trying to figure out what the reasoning of his laughter was.

As he began to calm down, he finally spoke, "Arturia Pendragon... you're the most excellent servant."

He turned around, gently placing his fingers under my chin as closed the distance between us. My natural reaction to this was to freeze and blush lightly, lightly awing at what he was doing.

Was he going to... kiss me? Here, outside the Dantalion mansion? I promised both my body and soul to the Dantalion bloodline centuries ago, but Master Issei would be the first one to attempt such an act.

"Mast- "

"No matter how old you are, you always look so young in my eyes. Is it those lips? Those eyes?" Master Issei said.

"Th-, thank you, I suppose."

He leaned forward, but not enough to seal the gaps between us. I silently held my ground as my cheeks got redder and warmer. He was slowly getting closer, until he stopped and looked at me directly in the eyes.

"You're not going to slap me?"

He asked as he gently stroked my cheeks with his right hand.

"I would have to cut my hands if I ever harmed you. As the true servant of the Dantalion clan, if it is my body you wish to have than I shall gladly offer it."

This was the usual, I always prepared for this kind of stuff. So why was I trembling? It wasn't fear that was controlling me, but it was... it was something else that I couldn't put into words.

Master immediately disengaged and laughed. He removed his hand from my cheeks and proceeded to open the gates to the Dantalion mansion.

"I like that resolve of yours, it was damn charming coming from the King of Knights." Master Issei complimented.

I was flattered, but also mildly confused. Was he trying to test my loyalty? Or was it the desires of a young man? Whatever it was, I was truly dumbfounded by what kind of person Master Issei truly was.

He was a different person than before, I was almost certain of it.

It wasn't long ago when Master Issei would remain silent throughout majority of the day, procrastinating in the Dantalion mansion for weeks on end. Without a word to speak, I was starting to think Master Issei didn't have a soul.

Just a week ago, Master Issei recruited me as his only evil piece as a result to him gaining more demonic energy through natural growth.

But even then, he never seemed too enthusiastic to begin his new adventure as the Duke of Dantalion.

That didn't go without saying that he was unemotional during Lord Ryegorn's death. He simply stared at his father with dull eyes, as if he never knew that man. It was discomforting to see, but I couldn't blame him.

Lord Ryegorn, was never a great devil. But that was a normal trait to the entire Dantalion bloodline other than the original Dantalion, and possibly even Master Issei.

The Dantalion's family power is considered to be one of the most unique abilities out of the 72 pillars. A power that isn't visible, but rather inherited through a speech.

They had the ability soothe the minds of those in discomfort, or make them slowly join their side through elegant conversations. This was how the original Lord Dantalion made a living throughout the Great War, owning one of the most influential battalions in the entire Underworld nation.

The **[Dantalion's Blessing]** , was what it was called.

It was a dangerous ability nonetheless. And even though Lord Ryegorn didn't inherit such an ability because of his speech problems, it seems that his son, Issei Dantalion was able to inherit it.

He was a strange boy. Or... indecisive, was a better word to label Master Issei. Not too long ago he ordered me to call just Master Dantalion, but now he's ordering me to call him Master Issei.

Not only that, but he was able to make a shady deal with Rias Gremory into forcefully having her send cash in return of his service of breaking up her political marriage. I knew that the Gremory heiress wasn't the type of person to make such a bizarre deal, but I knew the reason why she was desperate.

Because her only chance in fighting back the decisions of Lord Gremory was yesterday, in the rating game. It was most likely that Master Issei waited until that very day to approach Lady Rias, to make sure the chance of winning the deal was absolute.

I applaud him for that. It was inappropriate, but he might've just fixed the financial issues of the Dantalion clan. Something that Lord Ryegorn miserably failed to do.

I couldn't help but to keep wondering how the conversation between Master and Lord Gremory went.

* * *

 **「** **Issei Dantalion」**

The attention of the devils in the room was no longer settled on the rating game. As Arturia was about to slay and conquer victory for Rias, I was having a rather difficult conversation with the crimson-haired man next to me, who was fuming with anger at the result of the rating game.

But that didn't last very long, especially after me asking that question.

"I would like to arrange a fresh marriage between your daughter and I, the Duke of Dantalion."

The low-class devils behind us didn't dare to interfere with our conversation. Even Sona Sitri was staying silent as she eavesdropped.

But this was good, I didn't really want to talk to Rias about this situation, it would be best if I left it over to Sona.

"You jest," Zeoticus started after a short silence, "are you trying to benefit off my family's wealth? If that's the case, I solemnly decline your offer."

"But wasn't the purpose of this forced political marriage to secure the future of the pure-blooded devils? Why does it matter if my family takes some of your family's wealth? I am not only willing to marry your daughter, but I am also willing to sacrifice my dignity. And I assure you, I am a much better candidate than that golden-haired playboy you first chose."

This seemed to have left a bad taste in Zeoticus' mouth, he shot me a dirty look and sat back down on his seat. He reverted his eyes back to the screen and observed the rating game silently.

I kept my cool and observed as well. Arturia and Riser was having a short conversation, although we couldn't hear what they were saying to each other.

If anything, Arturia probably wanted Riser to forfeit the match.

The conversation was long and time consuming. But all that waiting was worth it, as Zeoticus decided to finally spoke up.

"Give me two months."

This was all too easy, Duke of Gremory. Though the offer I shared with you was quite intriguing, I can't blame you. Especially after witnessing that my servant could wipe out the entire peerage of a Phenex clan without breaking a sweat, it's only natural you're being cautious.

 **[[Riser Phenex has fallen in battle. The victory goes to Rias Gremory.]]**

It was a wholesome event, filled with great beauty of my servant's true strength. Arturia Pendragon was truly one of the strongest servants in the Underworld, perhaps even as powerful as the current Devil King, Sirzechs Lucifer.

But that was only a guess. In the game, Sirzechs Lucifer was one of the strongest devils in the entire world, even more powerful than Odin and other pagan gods.

"I shall be waiting for your answer, just know that whatever path you take will have consequences, no matter what you do to avoid it. Mark my words, Lord Gremory. I am not the same man you used to work with, he is long gone and shall stay dead for eternity."

The rating game was over, as the contestants left the battlefield one by one. I was surprised that Sona wasn't trying to question me after all that talk, no matter how ridiculous it sounded.

My servant Arturia and the others were automatically taken inside the room via magic circles. Lord Zeoticus paid no attention to my gracious handshake for our business together, and walked out silently. As for Rias, she seemed rather terrified of me.

Terrified of the fact that I had a servant this strong at my disposal. She unwillingly accepted my handshake.

Leaving the room, I realized that Sona's affection towards me had... dropped.

 **[Sona Sitri's affection towards you has been lowered by -15]**

 **[Zeoticus Gremory's affection towards you has been raised by 2]**

Huh, well I certainly didn't know that existed. Her affection towards me was lowered by -15... Which I could take had a negative effect on me. Probably means I wasn't on her good side at the moment, but that's only natural.

As I was leaving, Rias tried stop me to have a long conversation about a certain issue. But being in a room with the girl that heard of my conversation with Zeoticus wouldn't be so pleasant.

So I rejected her offer and proceeded to walk away. If anything, I needed Sona to explain in detail about the conversation I had with Zeoticus. Thoroughly.

It was best if I kept a faraway relationship with Rias for now, until Zeoticus makes up his mind about my offer. For now, it was more important for me to raise some of my stats and gain a new servant.

But that was already troublesome. Getting a servant, a strong one at that would be very difficult to obtain with my current state of abilities. Arturia could only become my servant because of my origin as the descendant of Dantalion, but that doesn't mean it'll work with the others.

What worried me the most was the 6-month period given to all the young devils. I needed to show that my demonic abilities has gotten strong, and my peerage must extend further.

* * *

 **Three Days Later**

I returned to the Underworld with Arturia shortly after the rating game ended. I secured my financial issues for the Dantalion household using Rias Gremory, and now I didn't need to worry about that. For now, I needed to focus on obtaining strength and numbers.

For the past three days I walked around the mansion and studied the entire Dantalion field. That's just how much of a land I owned, it took me nearly three days to just draw a map and get the right idea about how many rooms there were in the mansion.

Let alone the underground basement system that was overly complicated. This mansion... it was too big to even be called a mansion. But it was no castle.

"Profile."

 **[-** **⦕** **Issei Dantalion's Stats** **⦖** **-]**

 **Name:** Issei Dantalion **  
Race:** Pure-Blooded Devil **  
Job:** None **  
Reputation:** Duke of Dantalion

 **Leadership:** B+ rank **/ Might:** D- rank **/ Intelligence:** A rank **  
Politics:** C+ rank **/ Charm:** C rank **/ Technique:** F rank

 **Title:** None  
 **Abilities:** None  
 **Equipment:** None  
 **Skills:** Forging Reality

 **Achievements Unlocked:** 2

 **[Update Log]**

 **[Politics:** (C-) - (C+) **]**

 **[Charm:** (C-) - (C) **]**

How my charm grew was a questionable act. The politics stats must've rose due to the deal I made with Rias Gremory and Zeoticus Gremory, by forcing a political marriage with his daughter. This was a lot easier than I thought, I had to admit.

I looked around the large mansion as Arturia went away to do her daily works in the yards. Ordering her to leave me alone for the time being, I made my way to the basement floor and checked the large library that the original Dantalion has built.

From the original Shakespeare plays to Mozart's musical sheets, it had everything from the era the original Dantalion used to live in. The dust was unsettling, it was obvious that Ryegorn or my late grandfather never came down here to read even a page.

I turned on the lanterns and sat down on a nearby table. I began reading some books that that was in devil language, but miraculously I could read it without a problem. Somehow, I could read devil texts.

I allowed myself to be consumed by the book for the next few hours. About the original Dantalion's journey, the Great War and the truth behind it, all these books were written by the original Dantalion himself.

Then suddenly as I closed the book, a text box appeared before me.

 **[Congratulations on obtaining multiple achievements in just two days. As a reward, we would like to introduce you to a new system command that will allow you to view available characters.]**

 **[Note: The difficulty of obtaining these characters for your peerage differs on how you approach them in the near future.]**

 **[Say the words: "Servants Catalog" to view a list of available recruits that is within your skill range.]**

They will allow me to see characters from all around the world? That is quite the system, but it should make my life a bit easier.

"Servants Catalog."

 **|=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=** **〈** **Exelica Infinity** **〉** **=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=|**

 **[-** **⦕** **Servants Catalog** **⦖** **-]**

 **Rank Availability: F - C**

 **[ Rank F Servants - 12/19 Available ]  
** Click to View

 **[ Rank D Servants - 08/15 Available ]  
** Click to View

 **[ Rank C Servants - 03/07 Available ]  
** Click to View

 **[ Rank B Servants - 00/05 Available ]  
** Click to View

 **[ Rank A Servants - 00/09 Available ]  
** Click to View

 **[ Rank S Servants - 00/03 Available ]  
** Click to View

 **|=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=** **〈** **Exelica Infinity** **〉** **=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=|**

It made sense to start things casually. I glanced at the rank F servants, but my attention was quickly withdrawn and placed onto rank C servants. The peerage system in this world is something you must have close attention to.

You cannot simply "delete" a peerage member. In the game, there were no such options and sacrificing them for your own goods was the only option. Killing your own servants would most likely result with problems from the government, as killing or harassing your own butler/maid/servant is strictly forbidden in the Underworld.

Which means, I had to be very careful on who I choose to approach. If I obtain a weak servant such as a rank F, training them would be the only option. But under the 6 month period... I'd rather not take the chance.

I had time, but not much of it. I needed to obtain at least one servant that was strong enough. And then, I need to train myself and make use of Forging Reality in order to approach other servants.

Tapping on the "Click to View" under Rank C servants displayed a the list of servants that is considered "Rank C".

 **[-** **⦕** **List of Rank C Servants** **⦖** **-]**

 **01/13 - [ Name: Cursed Arm Hassan ]  
** Click to View

 **02/13 - [ Name: Mashu Kyrielight ]  
** Click to View

 **03/13 - [ Name: Okita Souji (Descendant) ]  
** Click to View

 **[ The remaining 10/13 Servants are currently unavailable.]**

 **[ Please check at a different time! ]**

Interesting, the display tab was exactly the same one from the game. The one servant out of the shown three that I wasn't very familiar with was the original Okita Souji's descendant, whose name was also Okita Souji.

I was certain that the original Okita Souji was still alive, serving under Sirzechs Lucifer as his 2 piece knight. He was one of the few enemies in the game that was unexpectedly difficult to defeat, for having the stats similar or perhaps even higher than Arturia.

The descendant Okita Souji in the game was a mere special event. In Exelica Infinity, there were a few servants that could only be achieved during events.

Which means that I knew where Okita Souji was. Being a young adult woman, Okita Souji was most likely with the Himejima clan as of now, working as Suou Himejima's apprentice.

I clicked on Okita Souji and checked her profile and stats.

[-⦕ **Okita Souji's Stats** **⦖** **-]**

 **Name:** Okita Souji **  
Race:** Human **  
Job:** Apprentice of Suou Himejima **  
Reputation:** Last Member of the Okita Clan

 **Leadership:** D+ rank **/ Might:** C+ rank **/ Intelligence:** B rank **  
Politics:** F rank **/ Charm:** B rank **/ Technique:** C+ rank

 **Title:** Descendant of Okita Souji  
 **Abilities:** Reduced Earth  
 **Equipment:** Kiku-ichimonji  
 **Skills:** None

 **[-** **⦕** **Page 2** **⦖** **-]**

 **Character Skill Rank:** C+ **  
Obtaining Difficulty:** Hard  
 **Evil Pieces Placement:** Knight

 **Hair Color:** White **/ Eye Color:** Hazel  
 **Height:** 158 cm **/ Weight:** 45 kg

It was hard to believe she was only C+ in terms of rank. In the game, she was a very strong servant on par with Mordred. But even then, that was only after she turned into a devil, greatly enhancing her combat capabilities.

Without having to look at other servants, I knew Okita Souji would be a great addition to my peerage. Not only was she currently an average fighter, the Himejima storyline is the one scenario I knew a lot of.

I found Arturia reorganizing the Dantalion garden with a peaceful smile on her face. Despite the rating game massacre three days ago, she was able to keep a calm, peaceful smile as she watered the plants.

"Is something the matter, Master?" Arturia asked, seeing me exit the mansion as I continued to approach her.

"I need you to go clean up the library, if it isn't too much to ask. It seemed it was rather untouched for a few decades."

She immediately agreed and bowed to my command. Afterwards, she left the garden after finishing up the rest, as I stood there silently watching her walk away.

The Dantalion yard was incredible. Although financially the Dantalion clan isn't in possession of large amount of cash, the land I owned was still enormous. It wasn't as big as the Gremory of the Bael territories, but it was large enough to put multiple buildings and still have enough space for an airport.

"Magic Library."

 **[-** **⦕** **Magic Library** **⦖** **-]**

 **[ Norse Magic | Devil Magic | Angel Magic | Fallen Angel Magic | Black Magic | White Magic | Fairy Magic | Elemental Magic | Summoning Magic | Spirit Magic | Rune Symbols | Teleportation Magic | Transformation Magic** **]**

 **[Note: Every type of magic has their own list of tiers. Tap to view the list of specific spells.]**

... My god.

The list of available magic under my disposal was simply astonishing. From Norse magic to black magic, I was getting excited by the very fact that I could use all of these magic.

But as usual, I knew simply calling the name of the spells won't work.

I pressed on Devil Magic as a brand-new tab came up.

 **[-** **⦕** **Devil Magic** **⦖** **-]**

 **[ Tier 1 - Incomplete ]  
** Click to View

 **[ Tier 2 - Incomplete ]  
** Click to View

 **[ Tier 3 - Incomplete ]  
** Click to View

 **[ Tier 4 - Incomplete ]  
** Click to View

 **[ Tier 5 - Incomplete ]  
** Click to View

I tapped on Tier 1 to view the starter level of magic.

 **[-** **⦕** **Devil Magic** **⦖** **-]  
Tier 01/35**

 **[ Level 1 - Fireball {100%} ]**

 **[ Level 1 - Freeze {100%} ]**

 **[ Level 1 - Energy Burst {0%} ]**

 **[ Level 1 - Mind Manipulation {0%} ]**

 **[ Level 1 - Demonic Barrier {0%} ]**

 **[ Level 1 - Field Heat Detection {0%} ]**

 **[ Level 1 - Demonic Bullet Barrage {0%} ]**

If there was a question I needed answer, it was how I could possibly learn these magic. I was surprised that I could already use fireball and freeze, but that was one of the most basic magic abilities that you could use as a devil.

I extended my arm and aimed towards the air. I took a breather and prepared myself for the worst.

"Fireball."

The Dantalion crest appeared on my palm as I felt my energy exit through my hand. The Dantalion crest was gold and had a strange looking symbol on it, something I couldn't exactly describe with words.

Level 1 fireball wasn't so impressive. It was the size of a soccer ball, much smaller than what Riser Phenex used during his fight against Arturia. It was barely able to sustain itself as it skyrocketed through the air, eventually turning into nothingness as it reached the atmosphere.

At best, it could harm a human and potentially even kill one. But for a devil... they wouldn't even feel a heat.

The freezing ability allowed me to freeze water almost instantly. I scrolled through the rest of the tier and found out that freeze didn't have any levelling system, it seems that the ability is only limited to level 1.

However, there were abilities that was created from freeze. Such as **[Aerial Freezing]** , **[Land of Ice]** , and **[Blades of Ice]**.

Now the question remains... how do I learn these spells?

In Exelica Infinity, you would normally enter a library, a tutoring class, or a certain magical school to learn and progress your magic automatically. But that wasn't going to be the case now, as I am physically living in this world.

Attending school would be a hassle. My Queen Arturia was efficient with magic, but she poured too much of her strength into her sword to the point where her magical abilities are equal to that a middle-class devil.

But it seems that I'm out of options. I'm going to have to search for books containing spells in the Dantalion library, or attend school for magic if I absolutely must.

Either way, I needed to strengthen myself. There was no way I was going to lose in the world where I severely enjoy living in.

First, I needed to acquire my first servant. After that's taken care of, I needed to learn at least all of the basic magic.

* * *

After dinner that Arturia crafted, the two of us sat silently on the large dinner table as I sat on the far end. Arturia Pendragon, as my servant, was sitting far away from me.

Until I ordered her to seat closer. She moved and sat right beside me.

"Arturia, do you still remember the times when you were a King?"

Arturia paused as she slowly munched on her food. She looked down at her plate and silently responded.

"It's impossible to forget about my origin, Master."

"That's quite impressive, for being a devil for so long I would've guessed that you would've already forgotten about your past. I'm shocked, honestly."

Arturia bowed lightly, "It's an honor to be complimented by Your Highness."

Your Highness? Cut me some slack. I'm not a king, Arturia.

"I forbid you from calling me 'Your Highness'. That is... dangerously uncomfortable to hear coming from you."

It seems she has gotten the message as she lightly grinned in response. She nodded and continued to eat her meal.

If my memory serves, Arturia never enjoyed being asked about her history as the member of the Knights of the Round Table. I knew her history was dark and tragic, something that I shouldn't freely explore until she was comfortable with talking about it.

Forcing someone to talk about their past, especially something unpleasant was the worst choice to make as a master.

"You should hold dear to those memories and remember that those events is who you are as of now."

Arturia stayed quiet and ate. Her eyes focused on her meal, as she never looked at me once.

In the end, she only nodded.

After dinner, Arturia collected the plates and continued to wash the dishes without being ordered to. She did everything she needed to do as a servant without having to be told to. This, was a great part of my dear servant.

Sometimes I would ask myself, 'What if I chose Gilgamesh?'

A painful thought. My brain melted in stress by just thinking about the outcome of every scenario. What's worse than a servant that won't listen to you no matter how hard you tried? Absolutely nothing.

I spent the next few hours reading the mountain of books that was on the table before me. Inside the small library organized by the original Dantalion, there were a surprising amount of great spell books that taught you how to use magic properly.

The more powerful the magic, more energy and mana it would cost me to use them. This was simple, as it was exactly like this in the game.

What I didn't know, was that in order to use these magic, I needed to learn how to control certain elements in order to use magic. Like fire, water, wind, and earth.

Some other special magic didn't include it. Like Kibulet, that only required you to focus your mana and energy and turn that into a destructive bullet. And once you have done that, imagine it firing it towards your target.

It was quite simple.

"Magic Library."

 **[-** **⦕** **Magic Library** **⦖** **-]**

 **[ Norse Magic | Devil Magic | Angel Magic | Fallen Angel Magic | Black Magic | White Magic | Fairy Magic | Elemental Magic | Summoning Magic | Spirit Magic | Rune Symbols | Teleportation Magic | Transformation Magic** **]**

I tapped on Teleportation Magic.

 **[-** **⦕** **Teleportation Magic** **⦖** **-]  
Tiers does not exist in this category.  
Levels does not exist in these spells**

 **[ Inside-Dimension Teleportation (Self) {100%} ]**

 **[ Outside-Dimension Teleportation (Self) {0%} ]**

 **[ Inside-Dimension Teleportation (Group 15 MAX) {0%} ]**

 **[ Outside-Dimension Teleportation (Group 15 MAX) {0%} ]**

 **[ Forced Prison of Eternal Redemption {0%} ]**

That last ability, was one of the hardest magic that could be learned. Debated as a devil magic considering only the Beelzebub could use it, it was one of the strongest spells in the entire game.

The ability to teleport someone with force. And send them to where you desire, even to the ends of the Underworld or even, space. It was a one shot kill ability that exhausted a massive amount of mana.

I tapped on it and saw the stats of the ability

 **[-** **⦕** **Forced Prison of Eternal Redemption** **⦖** **-]  
Under Tier X Teleportation Magic**

 **Creator:** Ajuka "Beelzebub" Astaroth **  
Known Users:** None

 **Level:** 350 **  
Obtaining Difficulty:** Brutal (S+)  
 **Required Stats:** Tier 24 Devil Magic, Tier 18 Norse Magic, Tier 3 Summoning Magic

 **Mana Cost:** 600  
 **Cast Time:** 10 seconds  
 **Succession Rate:** 100%  
 **User Vulnerability:** 100%  
 **Damage:** 0

 **[ Description:** **Forced Prison of Eternal Redemption allows the user to cast a large field of multiple teleportation magic. Every part of their body, blood, and soul is copied and sent to wherever location the user desires. With the data copied, the user will know where their target is for the next 2 weeks no matter where they are. Gods and Goddesses are not immune to this effect, unless they are [Deus] Rank A+ or higher. ]**

A simple enough spell that was also one of the most dangerous. I made it my goal to learn this magic through any means. With this, I could achieve my status as the strongest devil in the Underworld, perhaps in the world.

[Deus] Ranks are ranks only given to those who are considered pure-blooded gods of their pantheon. Beings such as Gilgamesh who is a demi-god is not part of this category.

I briefly went over other spells to see what else I would be interested in. Out of them all, black magic had one of the most useful spells.

 **[-** **⦕** **Black Magic** **⦖** **-]  
Tier 01/12**

 **[ Level 1 - Poignant Illusions {0%} ]**

 **[ Level 1 - Puppet Numb {0%} ]**

 **[ Level 1 - Lacrimosa {0%} ]**

 **[ Level 1 - Cursed Luck {0%} ]**

 **[ Level 1 - Bone Poison {0%} ]**

 **[ Level 1 - Soothing Lullaby {0%} ]**

The spells of black magic could only be used for evil deeds. Not a single one of them could be used in a good way, which was absolutely astonishing. Even soothing lullaby, which has the ability to make anyone fall asleep for three days, could be considered evil.

I checked the final tier of black magic.

 **[-** **⦕** **Black Magic** **⦖** **-]  
Tier 12/12**

 **[ Level 1 - Hades' Grave of Despair {0%} ]**

 **[ Level 1 - Crystal Coffin {0%} ]**

 **[ Level 1 - Incarceron's Curse {0%} ]**

 **[ Level 1 - Moonlight Blight {0%} ]**

Out of these four incredible spells, Hades' Grave of Despair seemed to be the most powerful. It had the ability to reap and curse the souls around you of your choice. If it was powerful enough, (Level 3 or higher) it could potentially kill them without leaving a trace of their physical bodies.

However, it didn't work on gods or beings strong enough to repel the curse.

 **[-** **⦕** **Hades' Grave of Despair** **⦖** **-]  
Under Tier 12 Black Magic**

 **Creator:** Hades **  
Known Users:** Pluto, Orcus, Thanatos

 **Level:** 220 **  
Obtaining Difficulty:** Brutal (A+)  
 **Required Stats:** Tier 15 Devil Magic, Tier 12 Spirit Magic, Tier 3 Summoning Magic, Tier 8 Fairy Magic, Tier 8 Rune Symbols

 **Mana Cost:** 300  
 **Cast Time:** 45 seconds  
 **Succession Rate:** 90%  
 **User Vulnerability:** 50%  
 **Damage:** 300

 **[ Description: This spell creates a large magic circle around you. Those who are trapped within this circle is immobile as cursed chains will wrap around their bodies. The chains drains their energy and mana, recharging the user who bestowed upon them the curse. If the spell is powerful enough, it can potentially kill the targets by draining all their energy and mana, crushing their souls within minutes. Note: Does not work on most Gods or ultimate-class beings. ]**

An extraordinary spell that could easily take out a group of middle-class devils at best. It was one of the strongest magic I've ever seen. The only downside was that it wouldn't work on devils like Diehauser Belial, or perhaps even the four Great Devil Kings.

Although, it was a very powerful spell on its own. Learning it though... would take quite some time.

Scrolling through the rest of the list, a knock came from the main door that led to the library. I casually assumed it was Arturia, as she slowly opened the door to reveal herself in more comfy clothes.

Instead of her blue dress, she was wearing her casual outfit for housework. It definitely suited her better.

"Master Issei, I've brought you some warm coffee."

She placed the steaming coffee on my desk and bowed. Before she could leave, I called out for her.

"Arturia,"

"Yes, Master?" she turned around, holding the silver plate in her hands.

"Would it kill you to spend some time with your dear ol' Master? Come on, I want to talk to you about something."

Arturia stuttered her words and decided to silently sit on the other side of the table. She scooted in, and and began playing with her hair nervously.

She must be assuming that I wish to talk about her past. This was the cute side of King of Knights, where she nervously played around with her side side tails and twirled it around with her fingers.

"Relax, I have no interest in bringing up your past." I said elegantly, "Rather, I would like to talk about the legacy of the man who you served for the first time in your life."

Arturia's eyes focused on me as I finished my sentence, which meant I had gained her interest. She nodded, and responded with a fierce tone.

"If it is about Lord First Dantalion, I shall provide you with every information I know of him."

"Great, because I've been reading a diary that he left behind before his departure. It's rather... confusing, to say."

Running through the pile of books on display, I took out a certain brown book that had no front or back cover. It was simply a blank book, except for the inside.

The first page read, 'The Diary of Dantalion'.

"My great-grandfather's name is not printed anywhere in the book. Not only that, but even in his biography it isn't stated anywhere. I was wondering if you knew his secret."

Arturia shook her head in denial, showing that she did not know it either.

"The first-generation members of the 72 pillars was given a choice to name themselves whatever they wished, by the order of the original Lucifer himself. Many of them chose to give themselves a name and have their pillar name was their last name, but some did not.

"Rather, Demon Lords like Dantalion, Marbas, Paimon, Barbatos, and Marax did not give themselves a first name. Their family name became their name."

That was interesting, I did not know that. My knowledge of the Underworld was small due to the game's insufficient amount of explanation. But this was more interesting than the real world, I had to admit.

"Interesting, so my great-grandfather was one of the few who chose to have only one name. Do you know the reason why?" I asked.

"They believed that the legends of the first generations shall be remembered as their family names, given to them by King Lucifer." Arturia explained thoroughly.

I opened the diary and briefly skipped through the pages. They were marked by dates, and it seems that the book was centuries old.

One of the pages, said that Dantalion himself was not a great combatant. Instead of duking it out with strength, Dantalion used his 'eloquent tongue' to solve issues and wage war with heaven and the fallen angels.

I admired him for that. For someone who was born without any destructive power, Dantalion used words to create calamity. He was truly the greatest great-grandfather I could ever ask for.

"It says here that this day was when he acquired a servant of his own, his very first human servant. 'A Knight bright with charm, yet so dark like the other side of the moon. She was the knight of all, the one that served God but now serves the very enemy she swore to destroy.' Was this you?"

Arturia nodded, "Indeed. However, I was rebellious about his kind deeds towards me during the day I was going to die due to the wound my son inflicted me with. After he healed me and got rid of my wounds, I refused to serve under a demon.

"It took me nearly a year to see the new light across my new path. After hours of having a conversation with Lord Dantalion, I came to understand with I must do from now on."

I wondered how he was able to do such an impossible task, forcing the Holy King of Knights to join his side and serve him for eternity. I was beginning to get a bit too curious about his glorious past.

After asking a few additional questions regarding his achievements in the Great War, I came to the part where Dantalion talks about his first son, whose name was scribbled out with dark ink.

It was the same for the other pages that had his name.

Without having to ask, Arturia answered the question that I was going to ask.

"His son was considered a failure in the eyes of Lord Dantalion. Ever since he was a boy, the child would refuse to learn magic and pursued a dream of becoming a businessman. Lord Dantalion was very considerate with the boy's choice, until he grew up to be a playboy figure in the Underworld."

... Why am I smirking? I was almost going to laugh out loud by the things Arturia just said. Was she serious?

"You can't be serious, Arturia." I said while chuckling lightly.

"When Lord Dantalion's son turned 19, the civil war ended and the new Devil Kings were picked. With this new system of laws and government, the evil pieces was introduced by the current Beelzebub. All high-class and ultimate-class devils were given a set, even Lord Dantalion's son." Arturia explained.

"Allow me to serenely guess, my problematic grandfather wished to place you in his harem." I shrugged, knowing how Arturia would respond.

The way I responded made her giggle lightly. Good, it seems that I was strolling to her positive side. A conversation like this was what was needed to further our bond as King and servant.

"You are correct, Master." Arturia paused and looked up at the ceiling, as if she was trying to remember the best she could. "He was considered a brat... and was labeled as someone who could not inherit his wealth and legacy."

"Was he... kicked out of the clan?" I asked her.

"No, he was not. After months of begging Lord Dantalion to trade me, the young teenager was put into mental and physical trials made by Lord Dantalion. As you can already guess, he failed at both but still remained in the clan as a heir."

From what I'm hearing, he was no more than a coward that was spoiled by the wealth of his family.

"Prior to Lord Dantalion's death, he gave me the freedom to not serve under his son. However, I was told to remain in the mansion as the maid who made sure that things did not go out of control." Arturia said with a smile.

"And the diary cuts off before the day his official death." I spoke silently.

The other half of the diary was empty, only dusts filled the gaps of the diary.

"I believe has was not able to witness the birth of his grandson, Lord Ryegorn. He was the son of a pure-blooded devil from the house of Asmoday, the daughter of the first generation Asmoday." Arturia explained.

"A mixed heritage, what are the powers of Asmoday?"

"They have the ability to steal mana and energy from others and transfer them to others. I believe Lord First Asmoday drained a massive amount of fallen angels and fed the energy to his army during the Great War." Arturia explained further.

I had no knowledge of this. But I could guess that Ryegorn Dantalion was not born with this power. Which means that it's possible that I do not have this power either, but no matter.

There was still magic that had similar abilities. It wasn't anything too special.

"What a history, how unlucky am I to not have been there to witness the glorious Dantalion's uprising. It must've been one hell of a ride, Arturia Pendragon."

Arturia nodded with honest approval, "Yes it has, Master. I am not certain if this is the right time to say it but... you might be the one to change the Dantalion clan and recreate the legacy."

"Are you trying to ask me about my goal?" I asked her.

"I-if it isn't too much trouble, I would like to know." Arturia muttered, "Ever since you left that room, you became... different, I should say."

Which means that I had a whole different personality before I was transported into this fine world. Was it an evil, gloomy kid that once possessed this body? Or was it another Ryegorn Dantalion clone?

No matter, I needed to make an excuse. There was absolutely no way she would believe that I used to be some normal human in a different world, that would be absurd.

Besides, I wasn't interested in that side of the history.

I told her everything. Every single thing I wish to achieve in this world, as the last member of the Dantalion clan.

"You're right, I am a different man than before. After witnessing the fall of my clan and death of my father who dared to even call himself a Dantalion, I was baffled by just how a legacy could fall by his own descendants. As my Queen and my beloved King of Knights, I shall grant you your wish. My goals and my ambitions in this world, is to dominate the entire Underworld and tear this world apart into my own design. Into my vision, into my dream. A world where I stood above everyone else, even pagan gods and other mythologies. And renew the legacy of the Dantalion family."

* * *

 **「** **Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess,**  
 **Rias Gremory** **」**

That was my first victory, for my first rating game that was won by the help of someone who I barely knew anything of. It was the source of what kept me awake at night, as someone's pride was shattered because of their own selfish desires.

I desired to win but lost all hope. Until I met the Dantalion head who also happened to be in the same age range as me, a teenager. The kind brown-haired devil offered me to help, and I took it regardless of his huge payment.

1/4th of the Gremory's income monthly... after days or reorganizing my life, it was about time I start thinking of a way to pay him off.

It was shameful; indeed, it was. But I am a woman of my word. What kind of a high-class devil would I be if I couldn't keep promises? If anything, this issue could turn into something that could benefit me.

"Good morning, Rias."

The beautiful girl who entered the club room was my Queen, Akeno Himejima. I considered her to be my best friend, someone I could always rely on.

"Good morning to you too, Akeno. How was your night?" I asked in a friendly tone.

"Just fine, like any other. Are there any club work for today?"

"Not as of now, no. But Sona wants to discuss something with me before class starts, would you like to come?"

A bright smile appeared on the black-haired girl's face, "Of course. As your Queen, isn't it only appropriate that I attend every single one of your meetups with another high-class devil?"

She was always so playful. At every end of her sentence, she would calmly laugh.

"You're being too considerate, Akeno. You don't always have to come with me to talk with Sona, you know."

"I know, I know. But what else could I do? Kiba and Koneko won't be here for the next hour, you know."

She had a fair point. Akeno had a trait where would easily get bored if nothing interesting was going on.

The two of us left the club room after grabbing our bags and went straight towards the student council where Sona would be waiting for us. This talk was requested by Sona, someone who called me urgently this morning to talk about a certain issue.

She seemed troubled from what I could hear. As a friend and an ally, it was my duty to help her out.

Upon entering the student council room, we were greeted by Sona's Queen, Tsubaki Shinra. A third-year student in Kuoh Academy and the vice-principal of the entire school. She had quite the reputation as someone who was very organized and canny.

"Hello Rias, I'm glad you made it in time." Sona spoke, as she got up from her council seat and greeted us properly.

"I always keep my promise. You also sounded like you were in a pinch," I replied.

"Actually, this isn't really about me." Sona started, sitting down on the couch across from the one I sat on. Akeno stood behind me, as Tsubaki prepared tea for us.

"Go on, I'm listening."

Sona sighed and took a deep breath before hitting me with another question. "Are you ready for this?"

There was discomfort in her voice. Someone who was bottling it up until now, for someone who is usually calm and collected this wasn't like her at all.

"What's this about?" I asked her.

"I overheard the conversation Issei Dantalion had with your father, the Head of the Gremory clan. And it's hard to say this, but..."

Sona paused for a moment before continuing. "Issei made a deal with your father, saying that he would like to arrange a political marriage with you."

... Excuse me?

I... I couldn't believe it. Sona wasn't the type of person to lie, or just say things that was completely out of the loop. A part of me told me what she was saying was true, and the other part of me refused to believe it.

"Are you certain?" I asked.

A blue Sitri crest appeared on her palms. A voice was being played, Issei's voice to be precise.

 ** _"I would like to arrange a fresh marriage between your daughter and I, the Duke of Dantalion."_**

There was no way that was fake, something that was recorded though magic. I was absolutely livid after letting those words flow through my ears.

"Was this during the rating game?"

Sona nodded as Tsubaki served us tea. "It was. I wanted to tell you this sooner, I apologize. I just didn't know how to tell you, considering you just got out of a political marriage with his help."

I understood what she was trying to say, it was miraculous that I was even able to stay calm. But I had to admit, I did not see it coming.

Issei Dantalion... I knew he wasn't the greatest of person, considering he asked for 1/4th of my family's income for something he didn't have to break a sweat for. But I definitely didn't think he would go this far.

The goal was obvious. He was after the Gremory's money, in return of creating a pure-blooded devil offspring with me. I was disgusted.

"And my father replied with...?"

 ** _"Give me two months."_**

That was the voice of my father, Zeoticus Gremory. He must've been stunned by Arturia's performance in the rating game, being able to take out the entire peerage of Riser and himself.

Two months wasn't a lot of time. I needed to do something about this before it was too late, until Issei and my father comes to an agreement.

"What are you going to do?" Sona asked curiously.

"I can't imagine beating Issei and his servant in a rating game, even with a two-month advantage. For all I know, it's possible that he has even more servants to use for the rating game."

That was always under my speculation. Issei Dantalion possessed such a strong servant piece, so it wasn't impossible that he had others that didn't show up in the gathering.

A rating game was out of the question. If she truly is King Arthur and the legends of the King being a male was false, I held a huge disadvantage even with Sairaorg's help.

I was starting to believe that his servant was the legit King Arthur. Her sword was definitely holy, and it was strong enough to cancel out Riser's healing and vaporized him into ashes, almost killing him.

I still had my doubts. But it wasn't too late to start investigating for the truth.

"I'll contact you later. Will you cover for me for today?"

"Of course, take all the time you need. It's the best thing I can do to help out with your situation." Sona replied earnestly.

If I was going to fight back Issei Dantalion, school was the last thing to worry about.

 **End of Volume 1: Chapter 3**

* * *

 **More like a fucking info dump of a chapter but really, do I give a shit? Leave a review or I'm going to massacre 100 homeless puppies and feed it to my Cerberus.**


	4. Volume 1 - Chapter 4

**Inspired by Dungeon Defense, High School DxD, and Fate/Grand Order**

 **Beta'd by LOLZ1337 | Special Thanks to: Popatar**

* * *

 **Volume 1: Chapter 4 - Seven Sin Ruler**

 **「** **Issei Dantalion」**

During my days as a human, Exelica Infinity wasn't the only source of entertainment I used in order to escape the stodgy reality that is called life. Many different types of anime, novels, and different video games were also part of my life.

Out of the three categories, novels were something I could relate to the most. And I'm absolutely not talking about the ones that copy and pastes other successful novels with just a different protagonist, I'm talking about the ones that truly inspires you to keep on living.

To find a better world for yourself, and once you find it, live in it like you're the king.

A novel about an ambitious protagonist who wanted to 'tear the world apart in order to survive'. It was one of the highest grossing novels that made a name for itself. And well, it deserved all the ratings it gained during its campaign.

"Excuse me, Master."

I was silently reading an advanced devil spell book as I heard Arturia's voice across the hall. She was wearing her casual in-house clothing instead of her blue dress, something that I told her to wear more often instead of her blue dress.

"Is something the matter?"

Arturia lightly nodded, "A guest has arrived in short notice, they wish to speak to you at once."

I closed the book and chuckled. A woman took her time to see me? How ludicrous, it was painfully obvious that it was Rias Gremory. It's been almost five days since the rating game, she most likely heard about the deal from the Sitri girl.

Dealing with her… was going to be quite difficult.

But what I expected didn't come to a reality. But rather, a different woman with similar features was standing next to the Dantalion statue that was in the middle of the entrance room.

I slowly walked down the stairs as I studied her appearance. She was like an older version of Rias, but her eyes and hair design were completely different. Having scarlet-red eyes and devil horns, she was one of the most beautiful ladies that I have ever set my eyes on.

The dress she wore represented her rich status. With jewelry all over her dress and a noble-like facial expression, by just the looks of it I knew she was someone who is ranked as a noble.

And her chest was… especially, marvelous. It seems that my perverted nature since high school has decided to finally awake within me. I hate to admit it, but she was unusually attractive. And it didn't help that I didn't know a single thing about her.

 _"Stats."_

 **[-** **⦕ Paimon's Stats** **⦖-]**

 **Name:** Paimon **  
Race:** Pure-Blooded Devil **  
Job:** Rating Games Head Manager **  
Reputation:** Former Professor at Lukifirst Academy

 **Leadership:** A+ rank **/ Might:** B+ rank **/ Intelligence:** S+ rank **  
Politics:** S+ rank **/ Charm:** S+ rank **/ Technique:** A rank

 **Title:** First Head of the Paimon Clan  
 **Abilities:** Seven Sin Ruler  
 **Equipment:** None  
 **Skills:** Charming Beauty (S+)

One thing I was certain was that this woman before me was the progenitor of the Paimon clan. However, I can safely say that this woman has never appeared in Exelica Infinity.

The profile alone wasn't enough to tell me excruciating details. This was the first time I engaged someone that I had absolutely no knowledge of. But if she was the former professor at Lukifirst Academy, she must've been one hell of a devil.

"Greetings, Lady Paimon. The last person I expected to show up in my mansion was the first Paimon herself,"

The scarlet-haired devil grinned and greeted me politely. "The Duke of Dantalion, it's a pleasure to be seeing you for the first time."

"So, what does the first head of the Paimon clan want with me?" I spoke, getting straight to the point.

"Oh? I see you have inherited Dantalion's unusual power. Are you not Ryegorn Dantalion's son?"

… Was this an insult? I couldn't help but to slightly frown at her statement. But even then, I kept my charming smile.

"He was my father, yes. But I assure you that he and I share no similar personality." I told her earnestly.

"Ah-, what a surprise. You are the first descendant of the Dantalion clan that was able to learn the true power of Dantalion, I am honestly shocked."

I learned two things from her speech.

She clearly knew the history behind the Dantalion clan, which means that she kept her eyes on this household for quite some time now. And the second, was that she knew Ryegorn Dantalion thoroughly.

"Did you know my great-grandfather? Perhaps you were an accomplice?"

Paimon giggled and whipped out her feathered fan, using it to cover her giggling expression. She was the first woman that I ever saw that used the fan that way… other than from movies and anime.

"I was his lover, you know."

…

Simply, unbelievable. Even Arturia was shocked from the sudden statement spoken by Paimon. I blankly stared at the scarlet-haired devil as I slowly turned my gaze to Arturia.

She shook her head nervously, saying that she didn't know anything relating to this topic.

I returned my gaze to Paimon and curved the edge of my lips morbidly, "Surely you're joking."

"I would never lie about my reputation and status, especially regarding my activity with Dantalion himself. Surely, you know the legends that surrounds him, as his great-grandson."

"Yes, my information about my great-grandfather is limited but thorough." I cleared my throat, "But I am certain that he has never once spoken your name in his biography."

Paimon slowly dropped her fan, revealing her troubled face. "Did he really not?"

"He mentioned many accomplices during his triumphant campaign, but never mentioned a name of the 72 pillars." I said.

This was all true, the original Dantalion never mentioned a name in the diary. Not even Arturia, who he merely called his first servant.

"That is… sadly, disappointing." Paimon concluded, folding her fan back into a stick.

"Did you come all the way here just to talk about history?" I said annoyedly, "If so, I have no interest in filling your nostalgic needs."

"Oh boy, you even sound like him. Are you sure you're not the true reincarnation of Dantalion?" Paimon asked daringly, returning her fan to where her mouth was.

This woman… was she really trying me with this?

"I am certain. Now, what business do you have with me? If you don't mind me asking for the third time."

"Ah-. Yes, this is what I came here for. To listen to the words of Dantalion. You are truly the perfect fit to become his duplicate."

This woman, was a pervert. I was almost certain with that claim. She may also be a bit insane.

Paimon's face was beet red as she rapidly fanned herself to calm herself. I was baffled by just how much she was sweating, despite not having to do anything other than to speak like myself.

"Escort this pervert out." I ordered Arturia, as I began to return back to the library.

"How rude!" Paimon exclaimed, completely ignoring Arturia's presence. "I'll have you know that I came here to talk about the promise that your dear great-grandfather awfully failed to keep."

I turned around and faced her again, "The past of my great-grandfather has nothing to do with me. If this is about payment regarding the Great War, you can gladly fuck off."

That must've been the first time I daringly cursed towards a noble since I became a part of this world. Needless to say, I didn't regret it.

"A payment? You foolish child, you do not have to worry about such mundane issues. Unlike his descendants, Dantalion was a man of his word who payed every ounce of gold for my service in the Great War."

Business weren't an unusual factor during the Great War. It disgusted me to say this, but there were several devils during that era that made use of the Great War by creating a profitable business. All of this was approved by the original Lucifer.

"Then speak. I do not like to be left in the dark."

Paimon cleared her throat and removed her fan from her lower face. With a mischievous smile, she stepped forward.

"I would like to start a business with you, just like the old times." Paimon said.

"A business? What kind of business are we talking here?"

"The only business I own in this entire world." Paimon said, "I came here to offer you a powerful familiar, in return of your service in the Rating Games."

I was slightly interested by her offer. A familiar wasn't something I was so sure about gaining yet, considering they aren't as useful as servants. But if her deal was balanced, I might just consider it.

"Continue." I said in a neutral tone, leaning back in my chair.

"The minimal required servants in order to enter the Rating Game is four. This does not include familiars, however if the specific familiar is as powerful as a mid-class devil, they will count as a piece by the law of the game. I only have one simple request for you." Paimon said.

I stepped down the stairs and directly faced her. "Do you want me to be part of the ranking system?"

Paimon smiled and nodded in approval. "Why of course, do you not wish to make use of the King of Knights?"

So she knew. Despite the original Dantalion keeping Arturia's identity a secret in the Underworld, it seems there were still devils out there that knew of her existence.

Even Arturia was surprised from Paimon's statement. Which means Paimon had some deeper connection with the original Dantalion.

"I'll be honest, I'm actually quite surprised that you figured it out. Was it the use of Excalibur during her last rating game when she played for the Gremory heiress?" I asked.

Only laughter came out of Paimon for a straight minute. As she slowly calmed down, she answered my question.

"What did I just say earlier, Issei Dantalion? A woman cannot love a man unless they know everything about that man. However, mysteries are what keeps a woman's heart beating and feel alive during the romance. Let's just say that I've gotten a bit too curious, once."

Which means that she managed to figure out her identity. She had enough political power to dive deep into even the 72 pillars, which makes her a dangerous associate.

"Worry not, Issei Dantalion. As of now, I am the only devil besides one other in the entire Underworld that knows of her true identity." Paimon said assuring.

The hidden identity of my servant wasn't the biggest issue, I was ready to reveal to the entire world that King Arthur was still alive, and that she was indeed a female all this time.

I didn't take that as a threat. If it was, it was one huge misunderstanding from Paimon.

"Arturia, grab us a glass of wine." I ordered, as she bowed and left quickly.

"Oh? Does this mean you are willing to consider my offer?" Paimon asked.

"I am still unsure what you want from me, I was already going to be part of the rating games once I gathered enough servants." I told her.

Paimon nodded and approved of my statement. In just a moment, we moved from the welcoming room to the center of the mansion, where we respectively sat down across from each other.

As Arturia served us wine, Paimon asked her a question that I didn't think she would ask.

"Year?"

"It was fermented right after the Great War, Lady Paimon." Arturia responded respectively.

"Perfect, just what I expect from the Queen of Dantalion."

Paimon sipped the glass of wine as her expression changed from natural to joy. As her tongue felt the elegant taste of the Dantalion wine, she softly tapped her cheeks as she curved the edge of her lip.

I could tell that she was enjoying it. It was hard to find wine that was on this level of quality. Even I approved.

"So, returning to the main topic. Simply put, I want you to play in the rating games as soon as possible. The nobles are getting very impatient on replacing the current champion of the rating games, who was a champion for the last 30 years." Paimon explained, more thoroughly this time.

"You want me to attend the rating game just so you could have an excuse to knock off the champion from the top? Wouldn't devils like Roygun Belphegor or Bedeze Abaddon be a better choice for this competition?"

Roygun Belphegor was a female contestant who held the 2nd rank in the rating games. Bedeze Abaddon was the name of the 3rd ranker.

Paimon shook her head, "Diehauser Belial isn't someone who can be defeated by strength alone."

"And what makes you think I have a chance against an ultimate-class devil?"

"You're the descendant of one of the most influential devil in history, someone who is taught in the schools of the Underworld. If there was anyone that I could possibly rely on, it is you, the rightful descendant of Dantalion." Paimon said.

This was all for the business Paimon ran in the Underworld. As the head of the rating games, it was only natural if she satisfied the needs of the nobles other than the main population of viewers. I could see why she was so desperate to kick out the champion, but it definitely wasn't sportsmanship like.

I wanted to climb through the ranks on my own, without anyone's help. It would be shameful of me to rise through the ranks with the CEO's help.

"I refuse. If you see me as the true descendant of Dantalion, then you should know that I'm not the type of person to abuse the system in order to get what I want." I spoke honestly.

More than half of that statement was true. I was willing to kill my opponents if it meant I didn't have to face against them the next time. I was prepared to play dirty, but to easily abuse the system by working with the head of the rating games organization… that was disappointing to hear.

Paimon didn't respond for a solid minute. She casually sipped the wine as she stared at me in the eyes with her scarlet devil eyes. To show that I wasn't afraid of her, I glared back with the same eyes.

But my calculation was incorrect. I should've known what kind of woman she was. I was certain that the original Dantalion didn't have any lovers and I obviously didn't believe her words before. But the way she looked at me as the seconds… grew more disruptive.

"My apologies, Issei Dantalion. It seems I have forgotten what kind of man Dantalion was, it has been centuries since I was able to last talk to him. Oh well, the dead can't be revived, not easily anyways." Paimon finally responded.

I sighed and handed Arturia my empty glass cup. "Whatever, just don't compare me to my great-grandfather too much. We may have identical personalities, but I can assure you that we're quite the different people."

"I can see that, Dantalion was never _too_ ambitious." Paimon began, "He accomplished his goals and stayed competent to the very end, but he would never actually care enough to finish them quick as possible. A calm, dedicated devil… with a grain of common sense."

"You certainly talk about him as if he was the most interesting man in the world. It numbs my ear, I've heard enough compliments." I spoke loudly.

Paimon merely laughed and whipped out her fan to hide her laughter. It was hard for me to decide whether or not that was strange or not.

"Enough about him, you're certainly right that we're getting off topic quite often." Paimon agreed.

"Alright. Then allow me to ask you a question."

Paimon cocked her head in curiosity.

"The powerful familiar you were offering. I would like to know who you're exactly talking about. Is it a hydra? Or perhaps a dragon?"

"Ah, yes. It is indeed a dragon, one of the strongest at that."

Paimon took another sip, pausing between moments. She closed her eyes as the fine liquid slid across her lips.

"Her name is Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon. She is one of the five active Dragon Kings, and she is currently looking for a powerful master to make a pact with."

Paimon had control of Tiamat? A blue western dragon considered to be a Satan-class Dragon King, strong enough to burn cities to ashes in just moments. Also one of the most difficult familiar to tame in the familiar forest in Exelica Infinity.

Her lore was half missing in the game. All I know was that she sought a certain item, that once belonged to her.

"What would the strongest Dragon King be doing with the member of the 72 pillars? It's hard to believe that you possess such a rare quality being." I asked.

"I do not own her, we are partners helping each other for benefits. While she'll assist in my mission to knock out the champion, my company shall search for her treasure and make it a number one priority." Paimon explained.

That makes sense. A beneficial partner, it was no more than that.

"You can come out now, Tiamat."

As Paimon said those words, a blue crest appeared in thin air behind her. As it started summoning the dragon, I saw a humanoid beauty with one of the most unique features.

A woman as beautiful as Paimon, Tiamat had silky pale blue hair that went all the way to her waist. Her voluptuous body and her fairly large breast had me wondering if every single female being in this damned universe is as attract as them.

Except, for my servant. I pity you Arturia.

And it seems Arturia has caught a sorrowful glimpse from me. A tick mark appeared on Arturia's forehead as she tried to keep a calm expression.

"I'm sorry Master, for not having the feminine body you crave for. I shall eat more in order to achieve your excellency's eyesight."

You're so cute, Arturia Pendragon. That statement alone was enough to make me chuckle.

"Please, am I supposed to be the familiar of this runt? His magical abilities are so low, I can tell by just looking at him." Tiamat began insulting me, what a fine greeting coming from the Chaos Karma Dragon.

"Try and be a little less primitive, Tiamat." Paimon sighed, "You're looking at the descendant of a pure-blooded devil that once took out two of the four Heavenly Seraph's army. He's not just some dust off the street, you know."

"He looks like a little a virgin shit-stain to me, if it wasn't for that blonde over there I would've burned him to crisp already." Tiamat added.

"I'm sincerely happy that you would care enough to even burn me to crisp." I said with a half-assed expression.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever kid." Tiamat grunted.

Paimon laughed it off and interjected before I could reply with an insult of my own. "Now, this is no time to fight. Tiamat, why are you incompatible with Issei Dantalion? Perhaps he's too young to be called a master? Or maybe you lack of the inspiration and would rather serve under someone you know of?"

"Wow, you already know the reason but you're asking anyways. Fine, you're right. I'm incompatible with someone who has such little experience." Tiamat argued, showing her infamous angered personality.

Famed as a dragon who goes on a rampage across the plains time to time, this wasn't anything unusual. If anything, I was attracted to her bad-mannered personality. It just shows how confident she is in her abilities as both a female and a dragon.

"Ah, so his lack of experience as a youngster is the reason why you won't serve him? What about his strength, his charm?" Paimon asked.

"I've seen plenty of men make history without the need to use their strength. And I already told you this! If you're going to make me serve under anyone, make them a compatible motherfucker with some actual experience!" Tiamat shouted angrily, her visible aura rising in heat.

Arturia prepared for the worst and summoned her hand gear in advance. But just as Tiamat was about to shout other words, Paimon interfered again and made sure to let the conversation flow through.

"So what you're saying is… because he's a virgin, you won't serve under him."

What kind of logic is this? Because I'm a virgin?

It's true, I'm a virgin in this new world where I was thrusted in without warning. But in the real world, I, Hyoudou Issei, was no virgin. Not even close.

But what does sexual experience have anything to do with serving a devil? I was clueless just what kind of point Paimon was trying to make.

"Are you an idiot, Paimon? Who said anything about- "

Paimon interjected before Tiamat could finish.

"It doesn't matter if this boy doesn't have any experience in combat, dear. His bloodline and his inheritance of Dantalion's blessing is enough to know that once he steps into the fields of the rating game, he'll dominate it within half a year. So really, what you're for is a master who has big enough balls to claim you as his. Am I wrong, Tia?"

This logic, was far beyond what I could understand. I was beginning to theorize that devils have their own grain of common sense.

Or she was just a perverted demon.

Which… would be troubling.

"It was a mistake to sign that stupid contract. I should've known you just wanted a taste of Dantalion's kin. Seriously, you should've just assigned me with that Bael kid! At least he has some experience in the field." Tiamat said.

That rubbed me in the wrong way. By that 'Bael' kid, this blue-haired dragon was referring to Sairaorg Bael, the number one rookie. Which meant that Tiamat believed that Sairaorg was a bigger man that I was.

Yeah, that's painful to hear. Let alone to think about.

"Fine, I take on your offer. If you think so low of me, then it is my duty to prove that I'm not the man who you think I am to be." I replied confidently, not letting a stutter exit my mouth.

But Tiamat doubted my words. "Oh? And what are you going to do, push me down and claim me? I dare you to fucking do that, you little shit."

I felt her breath reach my face as she got closer and closer to me. I blankly left my eyes open and stared at her calmly, not allowing the anger inside me to explode and fight back like a child.

"Paimon, how long does it take to sign a contract with a familiar?" I asked the scarlet-haired devil.

Paimon extended her hand as if she wanted something from me. "I need a drop of your blood, I can perform the rest. I already have Tiamat's signature and everything prepared."

She was wearing white gloves that would easily stain if I dropped a bit of my blood on it. After exchanging glares with Paimon, I switched my gaze to Tiamat's blazing dark-blue draconic eyes.

"Those are very sharp fangs, are they sharp enough to rip a god's flesh off?"

"You be the judge, here." Tiamat gritted her teeth, showing off her deadly fangs.

I took this moment to raise my hand and daringly placed my thumb on the mouth. Without giving her a chance to react, I ran through her fangs with my thumb as my finger started bleeding uncontrollably.

My entire hands were bloody after moments later. Tiamat stared at me with a shocked expression as blood flowed across down from her lips.

"I hereby accept that the Chaos Karma Dragon becomes my legal familiar."

Paimon grinned widely at my efforts. Once she took my blood, she performed the rest of the ritual that would later result in Tiamat becoming my familiar.

"Tell me, my loyal familiar Tiamat. Is this the part where I push you down and mark you as my own? I sincerely apologize, I'm only an amateur who is only capable of listening to their superiors. Please, don't be afraid to guide me through the steps so I can perform them perfectly when the time is needed."

A confident speech by yours truly. Tiamat was lost of words as she slowly revealed her angered face.

Arturia rushed over and healed my thumb. As that was going on, Paimon allowed the two of us to rumble on for a little longer.

"You… you bastard. You think you have the guts? Try me, I'll allow it if you even have the- "

That statement alone was enough to make me want to do it. It wasn't like me to push a lady down, let alone hurt them even if they asked for it. But Tiamat, she was a different case.

A woman of power and title. A fierce dragon who would dare others to fight her, even when she knew they were stronger than her. She was the needle in the haystack when it comes to compatible woman of my taste.

I pushed her down, as she landed on the couch next to Paimon. The scarlet-haired devil watched as I pushed Tiamat down, and placed my left hand on her right breast. Then I reached for her lips with my own, giving her a French kiss.

Tiamat's eyes widened as my tongue flowed within her mouth. Her legs were wide open, so I took this opportunity to place my left knee against her lower body. And surely enough, she desperately tried to squeeze her legs tight.

I was a virgin? Looking at her made me shed a new light upon the Chaos Karma Dragon. That wasn't the face of a woman who was studying the man before her, that was the face of a woman who was shocked due to the sheer amount of pressure that was given to her.

If anyone's a virgin in this room, it was this blue-haired dragon.

"Oh-ho, this was the first time who took Tiamat's offer." Paimon added, hiding her lips with her fan. "Even that Glasya-Labolas kid was afraid of even breathing the same air as her, how impressive."

As I was kissing Tiamat and firmly massaged her breasts, I slid my right hand across her hips, feeling her voluptuous body that could easily rival a human model from my world. I slowly lifted her dark-navy skirt, as Tiamat started blushing even redder.

She didn't react offensively as she simply allowed me to do this, despite having another man's tongue inside her mouth. As I made my way to her womanhood with my fingers, Tiamat pushed me off of her.

And it looked like it worked. The Chaos Karma Dragon had a different look on her face, much different than the one she had before.

"Oh my, I'm starting to wish that was me, Issei Dantalion." Paimon complimented.

"You know nothing about me, yet you insult me and titled me as a filthy virgin who is too much of a coward to claim the woman given to them. It wouldn't have mattered if you're a Devil King, the Goddess of Death, a Heavenly Dragon, or even a Dragon God. No matter your status, the result of you insulting me would've been exactly the same."

Tiamat immediately readjusted her skirt and grabbed me by the collar and attempted to lift me as she growled in front of my face. Her blush soon turned into heat, enough to feel the blazing aura that surrounded her body.

"You think you're some kind of a pimp? Who the hell do you think I am, do you have a death wish?"

Every word that came out of her mouth was enough to give chills to anyone. Even I, somehow who doubted that she could make me scared, was doing a good job making my bones vibrate in every part of my body.

"Tiamat, you should remember about our little conversation regarding the contract. If you kill him now, the contract will be over and you will no longer be part of my organization's partner. Are you sure you want that?" Paimon interfered just in time.

The contract must've meant a lot for her. I never learned the truth behind Tiamat's treasure in the game, so it was impossible for me to guess on what it was. If could be anything, from a weapon to a stone to an element that is out of this world.

Tiamat clicked her tongue and allowed me to be freed from her grasp. "Fine, I'll believe you. But if this brat shows a little bit of incompetence, promise me that you'll renew the contract with a different master."

"Of course, a promise is a promise. As long as you keep him alive, otherwise there is no way for me to renew the contract." Paimon responded.

I wiped off the remaining saliva off my lips and gave Tiamat a smile of approval. She responded with a death glare as she gritted her teeth towards me, showing off her fangs once more.

"I was wrong about you, Paimon. You're quite the dealmaker." I complimented earnestly.

"Certain standards must be met, especially if you're trying to live off as a dealer. I simply collected my data and combined my information, nothing too difficult."

As the Head of the organization that runs the Rating Games, I expected a lot out of Paimon. She might've been someone I would consider to be a closet pervert, but she was a woman of competence who was able to get the things she wants, through her own efforts.

"The contract has been sealed, which means that your name will appear in the upcoming members of the rating game contestant, next to Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri. Is it safe to assume that you'll have two additional servants in a month?" Paimon asked.

"A month is plenty of time." I responded.

Indeed, I already had one servant making her way towards me.

* * *

As expected, Paimon didn't leave my mansion even after our little business deal. After Tiamat became my official familiar, there were still things Paimon wished to 'teach' me that would be related to the art of pleasure.

It was all too soon. I didn't expect to engage in sexual acts with Paimon, let alone with Tiamat. That little show I performed yesterday was nothing more than a little play, but this… this was all too soon.

In fact, I was beginning to believe if this world was going to keep treating me like this. Not like I mind, though. Devil flesh feels a lot better than human flesh, or maybe it was just Paimon's techniques.

Paimon, the former and the first Head of the Paimon clan was naked on the royal dinner table that was once only used by me and Arturia. But now, the naked scarlet-haired devil was lying across the table, with melted warm chocolate all over her body, covering her breasts and womanhood all over.

The only part that the chocolate didn't cover was her arms, legs, face, and hair. It was one of the questionable picture that I quite couldn't process in my head.

Was this… hot? Or was this a hidden fetish that I didn't know I have? Either way, I had mixed feelings about all this.

"Tiamat looooooves roleplays like these, Issei. Come, lick me up and continue to pleasure yourself with this feminine body that you seem to love so much."

This was the start of my sex life in this world. Paimon declared herself to be both my business partner and my sex friend, which meant that she was going to come over quite frankly.

But this… she was trying to teach me all the stuff Tiamat loves to do. And from the look of Tiamat's face from across the room, she was quite angry at the display Paimon made of herself.

"Since when did I like being covered in sticky substances? You're getting it all wrong." Tiamat angrily fought back.

"Oh? Do you prefer _that_ kind of sticky substances?" Paimon said, pointing at my pants.

"I don't like anything sticky, it's my least favorite thing in the world!" Tiamat argued back.

"Such an indecisive dragon girl, Lady Paimon is not amused. Come, Issei. Seems like your dragon familiar isn't interested in joining us. The chocolate's getting cold~," Paimon teased, playing around with her nipples as she licked the chocolate off of her own body.

And I, was still confused. One could say that I was sexually confused by the scene in front of me.

"Master Issei seems to be having a problem with this image, Lady Paimon. Please do not corrupt my master's mind with your strange fetishes." Arturia defended me from across the room.

Ironically, the one who poured the chocolate over Paimon's naked body was my servant, Arturia. While I was gone and thought Paimon left the mansion, she sneaked back in and somehow ordered Arturia to do this for her.

I absolutely had no idea how she managed it. But whatever it was, I needed to punish Arturia for allowing me to get into this mess.

"Paimon, it's too early for us to be having a relationship like sex friends. The last thing I want is for rumors to spread around the Underworld about our own little relationship. Hell, Tiamat and Arturia is going to be hard enough to handle in public." I told her.

But Paimon being the aggressive woman she is, didn't quit. "I haven't had sexual intercourse in decades, you're going to leave a woman unattended during her needs? I'm disappointed, I thought you were the true descendant of Dantalion,"

No, I'm certain this was the reason why the original Dantalion didn't bother with you. I didn't have to live in that era to know, it was clear that she never changed.

But lucky for Paimon, I have a twisted taste in women. I was beginning to feel as if I needed to engage in the act, out of my own desires.

And I did. I took a step forward and removed my top. Both Arturia and Tiamat watched in shock as my tongue made contact with Paimon's chest.

Lust was the strongest sin. I was sure of it now.

"…"

"M-m-master, what're you…"

Tiamat couldn't say a word as she blushed at the sight. Arturia on the other hand, was completely speechless as she tried to mutter out words that best fit the situation.

I started from the bottom of her right mound, licking off the chocolate off her as I slowly made my way towards the nipple. Once my tongue reached her nipple, I closed in and began sucking on it delightfully.

Paimon, without a doubt, started moaning in pleasure.

"Ahhh-. Ahh. Ahh~, what a beautiful feeling. Tiamat, are you sure you don't want to join in? Your new master is quite the professional, he's- Ah! Issei!"

I made use of my clean right hand and played around with Paimon's open womanhood. Starting from the clitoris, I gently played around with her cunt as I slowly made my way inside her with my index finger.

She was undoubtedly sexy. A body and a face that no man could resist, no matter how hard they tried. Even an angel would fall to devour this divine body made with pure lust, I was honestly surprised that Paimon didn't have a husband.

Without warning, Paimon firmly grasped onto the back of my head and pushed me forward, shoving me towards the center of her chest were majority of the chocolate was splattered on.

My entire face except for my forehead was covered in chocolate. I didn't need a mirror to know how I looked like, it was obvious.

"Ah, my sweet kin of Dantalion is all covered in chocolate now. Tiamat, why don't you come join in and show your affection towards your master?" Paimon said smoothly, as she continued to smother my face between her chest.

"… You're throwing oil into an inferno, Paimon." Tiamat silently murmured under her breath, I could feel her aura rising for the third time today.

"Oh, well that's too bad. I guess you'll miss your chance of having a mate, I'll just take him as my husband."

That was absurd, I was most definitely not ready to get married! Not until I achieved my goal of becoming a Devil King, being married was the last thing I wanted to do during my active campaign. Was this woman serious?

"A mate? What does that have to do with this?!" Tiamat exclaimed loudly.

"Wasn't your dream to have a mate one day? Someone that would one day ravage you without a care about your status, someone who wasn't afraid of you despite your radiating beauty? Here's the man who didn't even stutter while talking at you, only one can exist out of a million." Paimon joked.

So that was it. While looking for the treasure the Welsh Dragon once burrowed and lost, Tiamat was also looking for a mate to fulfill her sexual desires. I couldn't blame her for wanting one for so long, she was a being that almost every faction was afraid of.

And that easily triggered temper, was what made it impossible for her to have a proper mate without scaring them.

"Alright. I acknowledge you as my master… for now!"

It was almost a childish tone. It hasn't even been 3 hours since I met Tiamat, and she was already trying to make me her mate.

It was like an anime or a light novel. But I guess these things can happen, if the situation best fits for it.

Tiamat rushed in and magically took off all her clothes except for dark-navy bra and panties. She used her dragon strength and pulled me out from Paimon's grasp, intensely licking the chocolate off my face.

No more than a minute, all the sugar was gone. As her tongue licked around my skin, I could see her fangs and her desperate dark-blue eyes begging for more.

Poor girl, you needed some proper adjustments. Allow me to be your first, my inexperienced dragon king.

While Paimon was watching us from the table, I lifted Tiamat's bra and played around with Tiamat's naked breasts. As her face was turning red, I took this chance to French kiss her again and feel the inside of her mouth.

Instead of allowing me to dominate her, Tiamat fought back fiercely as she wrestled with my tongue. I closed my eyes as Tiamat did the same, wrapping her hands around the back of my head as I continued to massage her breast.

After a minute of performing the same act, I disengaged the connection of our lips and opened my eyes to view a whole different sight of Paimon. She was firmly massaging her left breast as she masturbated with her fingers, watching the two of us engaging in foreplay.

I shall allow you to continue your self-pleasure, for now.

I closed in to Tiamat's ear, and whispered softly. "Have you done a fellatio before, my familiar?"

Tiamat nervously shook her head lightly in response. I kissed her neck as I gently grabbed her arm, placing her hands on my crotch.

"Take them off, or would you rather I take them off?" I commanded her, knowing that Tiamat was basically asking for me to make the demands.

A woman who was strong willed but a virgin was an easy prey. Although Tiamat acted tough in the inside, when she engaged in acts that she had no knowledge of, she becomes nervous. This was the side of Tiamat that I just learned moments ago during our kiss.

After experience, she is ready to go. But before experience, she is in need of proper training.

"I'll do it." Tiamat murmured, as I lightly bit the side of her neck.

Tiamat lowered herself on her knees as I stood still, Paimon still playing with herself in pure ecstasy. Her eyes were sparkling in crimson, as she observed Tiamat unbuckle my pants.

"Arturia, go ready the bed room for the three of us. Unless you want to join in, make it a four." I ordered my dear servant.

She nodded awkwardly, making me chuckle. "Un-understood, Master. I shall make prepare it for three."

She left the room as Paimon observed Tiamat lower my pants, revealing my manhood. Paimon closed her legs in rapid speed as she squealed, lowering herself to Tiamat's level as she watched Tiamat wrap her hands around my cock.

She began gently stroking it, upping her speed in progress as Paimon leaned forward towards my manhood.

"Now begin licking it, Tiamat… shall I show you how it's done?" Paimon spoke up, walking towards us with her knees on the floor.

The chocolate on her chest was melting across her stomach as it dripped across the floor. Paimon took over and softly wrapped around my cock with her elegant hands, as Tiamat was the one observing this time.

As Paimon stroked it with both her hands, she began placing the tip of her lips onto the shaft and wrapped her tongue around it. Shortly after, she began putting my entire cock into her mouth as she sucked on it morbidly.

"For someone who refused to have sex with anyone other than Dantalion, you're such a slut." Tiamat stated blankly, watching Paimon go back and forth on my cock.

"Oh? Am I your inspiration?"

"… Don't anger me, you bitch."

The insults flew across back and forward between Tiamat and Paimon, as Paimon had my cock in her mouth. Tiamat on the other hand, was desperately trying to take over as she insulted the scarlet-haired devil.

And once Arturia returned to announce the preparation, the three of us moved to my bedroom.

I couldn't quite understand why I felt this way. My sex drive was blazing every time I stared into Paimon's crimson eyes. I had absolutely no idea what it was about. but every time I started at her glistering eyes, my sex drive goes nuts.

I was never too fascinated with sex, let alone women, no matter how attractive they were. But something about Paimon and her aggressive approach towards Tiamat… was enough to turn me into a different person.

Whatever it was, I soon stopped caring. Once we made it to my bedroom, I ruined the neatly organized bed as I shoved Paimon on the bed, her beautiful scarlet-hair spreading everywhere on the bed sheets.

I didn't waste a second. My sex drive was what was controlling me now. I opened Paimon's legs and thrusted my manhood inside Paimon, as she lightly shrieked in surprise.

We were first engaging in a missionary position. She wrapped her legs around me as I pounded her rapidly from the very start, allowing my desires to go out of control as Tiamat watched from the side.

I was like a dog, incapable of controlling myself in front of these women. Was it the fact that for once in my life, I was attracted to a woman that was completely my type? An ambitious, manipulative, rude, and a competent woman that I always desired. Paimon, fit all categories.

While Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon King was incredibly and ridiculously strong. Someone who always fights for herself, proves her strength with just her sheer will, and is always confident in things she does. Not to mention that she was an extraordinary fast learner.

Both of them fit the categories of my favorite. Maybe this, was the reason why I felt like going insane.

Paimon and I lost our thought process as I pounded her faster than I thought I ever could. She still kept her legs firmly around me she wrapped her arms around my neck, shoving her breast onto my chest as we breathed onto each other's faces.

Until, Paimon and I shared a deep, aphrodisiac kiss. Before I even had the chance to fight back, her tongue was already inside my mouth as she freely swirled around.

Her experience was amazing. She was the complete opposite of Tiamat, but yet so similar to her.

This went on for quite a while. We switched positions every so often as the chocolate on her body was making a mess. But for some odd reason, I didn't find it as annoying as I should've been.

A guilty pleasure, was what it was. I haven't felt like this in a very long time.

"You seem to be quite an expert, I didn't expect you to be so good at this." Paimon complimented as she was riding me, exquisitely moving her hips up and down without my consent. "Did you have some practice with the King of Knights?"

"That's a Heaven's property." I smiled.

Paimon grinned and placed my hands on her twin mounds, asking me to massage them for her without the need of using words. In which I graciously accepted my duty as the male.

Soon after the long intercourse, Tiamat, the pale blue-haired dragon that I described as the most beautiful blue-haired woman I have ever seen, offered me to give her lap as a pillow. I was joyful at first, that she was offering herself to me as my new familiar.

But that soon changed as Paimon whispered something within Tiamat's ear as she was riding me in a monotonous speed. I realized what she told Tiamat, as the dragon's face turned beet red.

"… Is that… what devils do?" Tiamat muttered nervously.

"Why of course, it is only natural in sex. Now don't let yourself become out of character, you are the Chaos Karma Dragon after all." Paimon added.

If this continued, I could already see the future I would have with Tiamat. Considering she's a fast learner and someone who doesn't allow herself to be owned by others unless necessary, Tiamat would most likely try and be the dominant one during the next time we engage in sex.

But I had absolutely no problem with that. If anything, I welcomed it.

Tiamat opened her legs and revealed her wet cunt that she has been trying to hide this entire time. I couldn't help but to at least grin a little, as she lowered herself onto my face and allowed me to lick her sacred area.

I felt incredibly lucky, formerly being a white-collared worker who was having one of the worst lives you can live in the world, into becoming someone with power. Not to mention, that I had access to people like Paimon, who had a questionable relationship with my past progenitor.

And because of that, she was unusually attracted to me, his kin. And now because of her interference in my life, I got to experience something that I almost forgot about ages ago during my youth.

Tiamat's liquid tasted different from the last woman I licked. Was it because of her difference in race? I couldn't quite describe it, but it was extremely pleasant knowing just what kind of woman I was putting my mouth against.

"Mmm-…Mmm…"

Tiamat moaned loudly, making Paimon giggle in delight. I felt her hips move faster and harder, as she was getting turned on by the sight of my licking Tiamat's cunt.

Just as I was about to ejaculate without telling Paimon, I grabbed onto the scarlet-haired devil's hips tightly and deeply inserted my cock inside her, making Paimon yelp cutely as she landed her hands on my chest.

Within seconds, I came inside her knowing that devils are normally immune to pregnancy unless the act is repeated for more than 3 days. It was one of the few great things about being a pure-blooded devil, their birth rates were extremely low.

"I didn't expect you to do _that_. I think you're the first male to ever make me cum, Issei Dantalion." Paimon said as she fell to the side, sweating all over.

Tiamat removed herself and fell on the bed in overwhelming pleasure. Paimon gestured me to take my turn with Tiamat, but unfortunately, I was not interested as of now.

"That was plenty of bonding for today, it would've been a waste if I tamed her under a day through mere sex. Maybe once we get to know each other better." I told Paimon.

That sounded a bit ridiculous in Paimon's ears. She frowned, "How senseless, she is clearly ready for you! It is a master's duty to satisfy the needs of both their familiars and servants, is it not?"

"Who the hell said I wanted him inside me?!" Tiamat argued back, starting another 'friendly' argument.

"Oh, I never said you wanted your own master inside you." Paimon replied.

I casually wore my Dantalion clan's outfit and as the two ladies argued back and forth. As Tiamat was angrily replying and insulting Paimon in a rude way, Paimon kept her cool and insulted her like a proper noble lady.

If there was anything similar about the two right now, it was the fact that they were freely showing off their sensuous feminine bodies without an inch of fabric on them.

After half an hour, they finally came down stairs wearing their proper outfits. Paimon wore her red dress, as Tiamat wore her usual dark-navy skirt and her blue navy long-sleeved shirt.

I was waiting for them near the entrance, where Arturia bowed to Paimon mainly as she opened up the gates for her.

"Should I be worried about your next arrival?" I asked, looking directly at Paimon.

"You can't possibly believe I won't visit often, Issei Dantalion. What you showed me tonight was something that a lady cannot forget so casually." Paimon responded.

This woman, she was going to come weekly just to have sex with me. That already sounded terrifying tiring.

"I won't be available every other week, Paimon. If I was I wouldn't be able to attend the rating games under a week." I explained.

"Oh my, you're certainly right about that… Arturia dear, would you be so inclined to notify me whenever your master is available? I apologize for ordering you to do so many things even though I am not your master, but hopefully you can understand."

No, she didn't understand. Arturia was already quite disturbed by the personality you showed, Paimon. You ordered her to pour melted chocolate on your body while you were naked, and somehow made her keep quiet about it until she was finished.

Whatever you did, I don't hold anything against you. However, I know it's a dangerous power that only you can possibly have.

"That is up to my Master, if he allows it I shall perform without negligence." Arturia stated strongly.

"I'll call you whenever I need to relief some stress. I'm fortunate that I have a partner like you to rely on, but please make sure to not interfere with my work because of it. I'd rather not stain my reputation with a preposterous rumor about our relationship." I said confidently.

Paimon understood my statement and smiled. "That sounds great, I'll be looking forward to our 'next' time."

And with that, Paimon left the mansion.

 **[Paimon's affection towards you has been raised by 35.]**

 **[Tiamat's affection towards you has been raised by 6.]**

This seemed all too unreal. A scarlet-haired devil who also happens to be the self-proclaiming lover of the original Dantalion appeared at my mansion and offered a deal that I couldn't resist. Giving me the strongest dragon king for a familiar and even information about the dragon's likes and dislikes, Paimon was an exclusive devil who knew almost everything as long as she took her time investigating.

All just to satisfy the grand viewers of the rating games, also known as the nobles of the Underworld. Just to create a new devil that would stand on rank 1, Paimon went through all this and relied the responsibilities on me.

Not only that, but she offered me to be my sex friend. Just because I am the descendant of Dantalion, she felt the need to perform sexual intercourse with the kin of a man she once loved dearly.

If Tiamat's statement about Paimon refusing all sex was true, then Paimon was one loyal woman.

"I won't order you to lock yourself inside this mansion. If you wish to freely roam the lands, I shall allow it as long as you return once I call for your summoning."

Tiamat looked to the side and avoided eye contacts with me. She wasn't nervous, but rather looked annoyed and returned to her normal self.

"I'll do whatever I want, just don't disappoint me." She replied.

She was quite serious. From what it looks like, she didn't exactly like me yet. She understands that I am compatible with her needs, but she's most likely unsure if I am the perfect one to be the master.

No matter, as time passes things will change. Time to vital and as long as I make good use of it, Tiamat will automatically grow affection towards me.

The reason why I didn't have sex with Tiamat, was simple. To make her yearn for it as our bond grow stronger.

"Speaking of familiars, Arturia, do you perhaps have a familiar of your own?"

Arturia shook her head, "I'm afraid I never had the chance to receive one of my own."

"Would you like to receive a dragon of your own by any chance?" I asked her, as she responded with a confused expression.

"Do you have one in mind?" Tiamat asked as she looked at me properly. "Dragons aren't easy to tame, the only reason why I'm here with you is because that of that contract I signed with Paimon's company. After I regain my lost treasure, I'm out."

Of course, you will, Tiamat. Let's see which one of us will claim the other first. If I must say, I'm quite excited.

"Like I said, your body and soul aren't mine. Feel free to do whatever you wish, as long as you obey commands from time to time."

This seemed to have eased Tiamat's mind a bit. She sighed tiredly, and instead of leaving she remained in the mansion.

And with that, Arturia showed Tiamat around the mansion and explained things thoroughly. Meanwhile, it was about time I start outlining my strategy to approach the Himejima shrine.

* * *

 **「Paimon** **」**

This lady was truly having the greatest time since the Great War. Not only did the newest kin of my lover Dantalion just happen to be an equally competent boy, he was also growing up to be one of the finest man that is suitable for my tastes. Marriage was never my strongest suit, but this lady has always to wanted marry someone competent.

And Issei Dantalion best fit my description of a competent devil. I will still need to observe his growth in order to give it the best review, but for now, I believed that he was the true demonic prophet.

Every words he spoke flew elegantly through my ears, giving me nostalgia from the past. The words of Dantalion that once made me fall in love with the devil, lived again though his true descendant.

Even if I had to use my family power in order to seduce him, Issei Dantalion proved himself to be a boy capable of accomplishing things in his own way. A boy that made a successful deal with the Gremory heiress in just under a day, Issei Dantalion proved himself to be quite worthy.

Zeoticus Gremory, you have dug your own grave by creating a political marriage during the era where the Dantalion lives. Even your ancestor knows that the Dantalion clan was one of the most frightening clans in the entire Underworld.

Because you made good use of that Ryegorn Dantalion brat, does not mean you will successfully use Issei Dantalion into your liking. I shall not interfere with the business of the Gremory and the Dantalion, but I shall observe peacefully.

At this moment after I have returned from the Dantalion mansion, I was having a glass of wine with my finest business partner, Zekram Bael.

"Issei Dantalion… that is an interesting birth name. The name does not sound like it's from this region," Zekram Bael stated, sitting across from this lady inside the empty conference room.

"The boy is more than just an average high-class devil, he already has one of the strongest devils in the Underworld loyally working under him. Of course, although that help may have come from his ancestor."

Zekram nodded in agreement. He was a fellow pillar member during our time fighting in the Great War. A man who greatly respected Dantalion and which the latter respected back equally. The two were considered to be war heroes.

"It hasn't been too long since Ryegorn passed away, it's a shame that his past descendants were incompetent fools who had no idea how reality works. Maybe with this boy, he may reestablish the Dantalion name using his own hands and feet." Zekram commented sincerely.

And this lady believed that as well. But it was up to Issei Dantalion to show us that he was worthy enough to be called the true descendant of Dantalion.

"Did Tiamat agreed to become his familiar? If I remember correctly, her standards are quite difficult to understand."

"There isn't a soul out there other than Ajuka Astaroth that Tiamat would bother serving. An interesting activity emerged when Tiamat first threatened to 'burn him to crisp', and so far it seems that Tiamat is interested in knowing more about Issei Dantalion." I told him.

"That's great news. It's truly a miracle that the troublemaking Chaos Karma Dragon has finally found a mate that she wouldn't mind mating with. Though this raises a question, are you planning to send him free pieces to strengthen his peerage?" Zekram asked with curiosity.

I simply laughed at his ridiculous statement. "Send him free servants? You jest, a proper Dantalion descendant wouldn't accept such an outrageous offering. Have you forgotten how Dantalion grew his army?"

"I haven't forgotten. It terrifies me to the very end, his army marching though the lands of snow with pride and confidence. The sheer strength of each recruits was monstrous, and how they fought the angels and the fallen ones was truly a sight to see."

Like Dantalion, Zekram Bael was a war general during the time of the Great War. His army ranked the 2nd most powerful army in the Underworld, while Dantalion stood at the top with the weakest devil power, the Dantalion's Blessing.

"I'll be looking forward to the upcoming Rating Game between your latest descendant, Sairaorg Bael. Who is he going against this time again? The Agares family's child?"

"Seekvaira Agares, the heiress of the Agares clan. I heard that she grew tremendously strong since her last game, though I heard of that information from the current head of the Agares clan himself." Zekram said.

"We shall see who is stronger."

And see who shall rise to the top by the end of year.

The one devil I expected to see entered the quiet conference room with documents in his hands. A handsome young devil with crimson hair and blue eyes, the very signature of the Gremory clan.

"I heard you requested my summoning, Lady Paimon." Zeoticus Gremory greeted and bowed before us. He soon took a seat on the table and laid his documents on the table.

"First, I would like to apologize for the last marriage you tried to force on your daughter and the son of the Phenex clan. I heard that it didn't go so well," I asked him, in which he responded with a frown.

"A certain brat seemed to have made a deal with my daughter, although I am clueless on what the deal was. Rias wouldn't tell me anything about it, and she's acting rather oddly lately."

Zekram chuckled under his breath "Well, that's what happens if a child's father suddenly engages them with an active playboy."

"… I'm aware that the choices I made did not suit my daughter's taste in men. But she should've understood that it was for the pure bloodline, the- "

Before Zeoticus could spout anymore nonsense, this lady interjected with a fierce voice of my own.

"Cut the obvious lies, Zeoticus Gremory. You're speaking to the last few remaining first devils of the 72 pillars. Do you really believe that we will be fooled? The only reason why you created this political marriage was in order to get more information about Phenex tears. Please feel free to prove me wrong."

Zeoticus Gremory wasn't the most terrible, manipulative devil on the continent. He was rather a genius business man, who had a positive reputation in the Underworld in both public and private affairs. But the truth was, all devil business men were exactly like Zeoticus.

They exclaim false information in order to achieve the very things they want. This lady, the first Paimon and the devil that was directly created by the True Devil King, was well aware of how business is normally conducted in the Underworld.

"… I wholeheartedly apologize." Zeoticus bowed, rising from his seat.

This lady was currently not amused by his feign statement.

 **End of Volume 1: Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Yeah, I was somehow able to update this under 4 days. The lemon was requested by somebody in my discord server (a joke request that I took seriously) but it ended up pretty well, I think. It's not everyday that a writer gives characters a certain kink, aye? If you enjoyed please leave a review for it raises my self-esteem. See ya.**


	5. Volume 1 - Chapter 5

**Inspired by Dungeon Defense, High School DxD, and Fate/Grand Order**

 **Beta'd by LOLZ1337** **| Special Thanks to Popatar**

* * *

 **Volume 1: Chapter 5 - The Start of an Inferno**

 **「** **Issei Dantalion」**

The Devil's property of the Underworld was divided into three major cities. The capital Lilith, the city of opportunity Ruzegunt City, and the land of avarice, Maxurak. These three major masses of land were considered to be the main pillar that held the Underworld's economy, Ruzegunt City representing the economic progress and Maxurak representing the massive wealth of the 72 pillars.

From where I stood in my mansion, I was inside Maxurak. The Dantalion's land is only below 200 acres. And from what I can understand, Maxurak was the size of Tokyo. And Ruzegunt City was even more massive, according to Tiamat who has explored the area numerous times.

The capital of the Underworld, Lilith was the least populated area and the smallest city in the Underworld. The city that controlled the politics side of the Underworld, considering that the four Satans' residence was located in that area. The Devil's parliament and other government offices were also located there, making it one of the most protected areas in the entire world.

Unlike Lilith, Ruzegunt City held no political power. It was a place solely for the civilians and where the majority of the low-class devils resided in. A city ruled by the three major industries, controlled by the Vassago, Gremory, and the Phenex family. Each containing their own reason to be beneficial to the city. It was incredible, just how rich and influential these large corporations were.

And then there is Maxurak, the first named land since the beginning of the Underworld. Named by the original Lucifer himself and where his first son was born, Maxurak was the home place for the current 72 pillars, with the Bael family holding more than 1/3 of the entire land. Most likely the richest place in the Underworld and the most beautiful.

These were information I gathered from the video game itself. But today, as I was discussing the Underworld's current political climate with Tiamat, she mentioned a place that even I didn't know existed, simply because it was never in the game.

A place named Agartha.

Naturally, that name was for the mythical kingdom located in the earth's core. Though it remained fiction in the world I came from, Agartha was the name of the core of the Underworld that was just a massive crater filled with demonic energy.

From what I can understand, Agartha was previously owned by the four Great Satans and was not open for usage until they figured out how to extract energy and use it for their own good. It has been a solid 50 years since the main opening, in which the Vassago family bought more than 35% of the Agartha's energy usage, with other families and corporations buying less than 5%.

And now, only 15% of the Agartha was open for sale. Approximately... 5,000,000,000,000.00 yen. Which roughly translated to $50,000,000,000 USD, per year.

 _"The Vassago family loves spending their money. They may not be the most powerful devils in the Underworld in terms of physical strength, but you should know just how invulnerable they are when it comes to politics and business."_

Those were the words of Tiamat.

To be honest, I didn't expect her to cooperate so well and actually feed me useful information.

Tiamat is a dragon. A dragon king to be exact, and as one she didn't obey as Arturia would. I expected her to roam around the Underworld and do whatever she pleased, but unexpectedly, I learned a little secret about Tiamat that no man has probably ever figured out.

She was deeply in love with flowers. And not the common ones, she enjoyed watching and smelling the scent of the rarest flowers in the world, and it seems that laying around on the Dantalion garden was her new favorite hobby.

I didn't expect that all from her. Her reputation just did not fit it.

I saw her from across the garden, carefully and gently playing around with the flowers that my great-grandfather grew during his spare time. Even I, someone who wasn't into flowers as much had to admit, that the scent of these flowers was purely divine, almost holy even.

"Do you know their names?" I asked her out of the blue.

She looked up, with a gentle smile on her face.

"This one's called Ruby Araclot, isn't it just beautiful?"

She held the red flower on her hands brought it to her nose. It goes without saying that Tiamat loved flowers.

"I can't say I'm very knowledgeable when it comes to this topic. I wouldn't mind knowing more about the flowers my great-grandfather planted centuries ago." I replied back.

Tiamat proceeded to giggle and stood from her position, pointing her index finger across the garden. I followed it until my eyes located the white lily that was glowing in pure white.

I had wondered about that specific flower for a long time ago. Every day I would walk past this garden, that single flower alone would pique my interest for a short minute. No matter how you looked at it, it was a normal white lily with no interesting attributes, other than the fact that it glowed during the mornings and nights.

"That flower in particular, is the rarest kind in the entire Underworld. It can only be found in the rich lands of Maxurak." Tiamat stated.

"The rarest?"

"Indeed. Named after the creator, it is a flower that brings immortality to other flowers around it. That flower is what's keeping this garden fresh and alive, without anyone needing to care for it."

That... explained how this garden was able to stay refreshed.

I always thought it was Arturia's handy doings that kept this garden at its peak. It seems that the amount of unrevealed information about this world was significantly outweighing what I already knew.

"You didn't come all the way out here just to get a private lesson about flowers... did you?" Tiamat smirked, finding it odd that I approached her out of the blue.

"It's something I would like to know more of, but yes, it's not why I came out here for."

Tiamat looked at me with a hint of interest. "So, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to engage in a spar with my servant, Arturia."

That seemed to have hit the spot.

Tiamat's blue eyes widened, surprised by what I just said. She began curving the edge of her lips and nodded to my proposal.

"Are you trying to get on my good side?" she asked, in which I replied with a grin of my own.

"I'm planning on meeting the Gremory heiress this afternoon, she and I had arranged a meeting area for us to meet and discuss a certain issue. But before that, I would like it if Arturia was able to get some quick training done. I'm sure both of you are rusty when it comes to combat."

This was just a guess, as someone who didn't know a thing about Tiamat or her most recent activities.

The blue-haired dragon has only become my familiar three days ago. So far, she hasn't done anything that piqued my interest other than her laying around lazily inside my garden. And from what I can see, Tiamat hasn't fought anyone seriously in a very long time.

"The last time I fought, huh..." Tiamat looked above at the sky, thinking about the last time she was in a fight. "Yeah, it's been a while. I can use a sparring partner for my own good."

This could be a good outlook on how Tiamat fights. I was interested in seeing who could potentially be stronger, Arturia or Tiamat, without having to destroy my land. Doing research paid off as I found a great fighting arena.

Later on that day, Tiamat, Arturia, and I found ourselves standing outside of the said arena, owned by a company that created temporary dimensions for devils to train and have a quick spar in, although the cost was tremendous.

For an average high-class devil with low-class servants, the minimum cost per hour was $450.

For a high-class devil with full peerage of a low and middle class, the minimum price was $1,100.

The price of the arena raises higher per amount of powerful servants you had.

This was a place created by the Voltzeigen industry, a powerful corporation owned by the Vassago family. An arena-like building that was as big as an airport. This corporation was the only business that owned more than 35% of Agartha, making it possible to create multiple pocket dimensions for devils to rumble in.

So basically, if I were to rent an arena, one of the employees will enable the Agartha energy to create a pocket dimension, giving Tiamat and Arturia a large arena to fight in. The cost of these arenas was highly dependent on the hours of renting and the power of the devils.

"Although not a bad idea, this probably isn't the best place," Tiamat said after being quiet for almost an entire hour, looking around the main lobby.

"I feel the same, Master." Arturia followed up. "They force you to register to a system that records your peerage rank and names, using that to determine the price that you would need to pay. Master, Tiamat and my identity alone would... inevitably bring the highest price possible."

Of course, I thought about that in advance of coming here.

But doing research means far more than looking into what it was all about. If I hadn't made a plan, I wouldn't have come here in the first place.

"Welcome to the Voltzeigen Arena for devils who are looking for an opportunity to fight in the rating games. My name is Aeviel, I will be your personal escort for your registration. Would you like to start your registration process today?"

A girl with dark blonde hair with formal clothing spoke behind the counter with a bright smile on her face. Weirdly enough, she had pointy ears that other devils didn't normally have, which gained my interest by a little.

"That'd be fantastic. I have a servant and a familiar I would like to register in advance."

Aeviel looked behind me and quickly took a glance at Arturia and Tiamat. They were both wearing their normal clothing for the public, and it seems that she didn't recognize Tiamat's face.

"Unfortunately, the amount of registration today is currently overwhelming. We'll try our best to make sure everyone gets their registration finished by 24 hours, so please share your patience with us."

The counter girl typed on the keyboard of her computer as she asked for my name. I gave her a legit answer and my residence ID, in which she awed in response.

"Ah-... Master Issei Dantalion." She spoke lightly.

She scanned my ID and looked immensely surprised by what came up in her computer screen. Though, I did expect it.

Without a second to waste, Aeviel stood up abruptly and bowed as if she had just done the most terrible thing in existence.

"M-my apologies, Lord Dantalion! I shall take you to the main registration center right away! Please follow me!"

Both Arturia and Tiamat looked confused on what just happened. But regardless, without explaining I followed the counter girl and went on a walk that almost lasted five minutes.

These damn buildings built by the richest corporations in the Underworld... needless to say, it was awfully big and was packed with devils that came here to train their servants. I almost recognized a few who showed up in the young devil's gathering.

Upon arriving in the said registration center, I was greeted by a girl whose height reached around the same as Arturia.

"I apologize for taking away your time, Goddess Ereshkigal. Please forgive this humble one for not bringing him much sooner." Aeviel bowed to the blonde girl, who was currently more interested in staring at me more than anyone.

"E-Ereshkigal!?"

"...Goddess Ereshkigal?"

Both Tiamat and Arturia were surprised by who they were looking at.

So, this was Ereshkigal. The Mesopotamian Queen of the Dead, sharing the title as the Goddess of Death.

And the only one who Paimon trusts her life with.

* * *

 **「Rias Gremory** **」**

As expected from the number one youth and my dear cousin, Sairaorg was able to bring home the victory against Seekvaira Agares and her high ranking peerage. A rating game that went on for almost four hours long, I was surprised just how long Sairaorg struggled against her.

"Congratulations again, I believe this is your sixth winning streak."

I congratulated my cousin as he came out of the playing field, both blood and sweat covering his entire muscular body with his overly ripped shirt. He laughed off the pain he was feeling like the usual. I couldn't bring how strong he really was.

A boy who wasn't born with the Bael's signature power, the power of destruction. Instead of following the natural path as the Bael heir, Sairaorg, in exchange for not being able to use demonic powers, poured all his training and focus to his muscles, to the point where he could blow away anything with just a single punch.

"Ha Ha Ha! It's a shame, I was starting to feel the defeat from Seekvaira's overwhelming demonic powers. It seems everyone is fired up to get stronger, this was one of my most enjoyable games yet!"

I could hear the honesty in his humble words when he said that Seekvaira has gotten significantly stronger.

"I'm glad you were able to have fun, Sairaorg." I calmly said.

I left Kiba and Koneko back at Kuoh and only brought Akeno with me. As we waited for Sairaorg to get changed, Akeno and I had a small chatter that involved our current situation.

"Rias, are you sure you want to do this?" Akeno asked quietly.

"What choice do I have? I'm sure Sairaorg would understand. He's the only one I can rely on for this, as flesh and blood." I stated firmly, ending my case.

Akeno returned to her normal posture as Sairaorg walked down the halls, with fresh new clothes and a couple bandages around his arm. He was being accompanied by his Queen, Kuisha Abaddon.

"Sorry for making you wait so long, I like to take my time when it comes to recovering."

"It's completely fine, I'm just happy that you made time for me. I'm sure you're a busy person, being the leader of the youth and all that." I replied back.

Sairaorg laughed it off and proceeded to get back into the business. I haven't seen him so calm and full of energy before, he must be in a good mood.

"I came here today to ask you for a favor, something I can only ask you."

I expected a nod from Sairaorg. But instead, I got a different answer.

"... Is this about Issei?"

That question alone was enough to make me awe.

How did he know what I was going to talk about? Surely, Issei couldn't have already contacted Sairaorg regarding this topic... if that's the case, I could be in a very tight situation.

"How... how did you know?!"

"Just yesterday, Sona contacted me talking about how you could possibly come to me for help. When I asked her what it was about, she explained everything to me. I have a good idea of what's going on right now."

I told him everything afterward. Everything including the deal we made, the aftermath of the rating game, his servant and their possible identity, and everything that came after it. Sairaorg was willing to listen to everything I had to say, which I was grateful for.

"Yeah, that sums it up. I did sense an odd feeling from him when I first met him a couple weeks ago." Sairaorg stated, "It's starting to make a lot of sense. Why he decided to hide his one servant... he's one tricky devil."

"It's possible she's only a descendant, but even then it's an issue. She was powerful enough to almost incinerate Riser completely. I'm not doubting the possible fact that he may have more powerful servants at his disposal." I said with sincerity.

If I was going to get Sairaorg's help, I needed my own cooperation. I had to be as honest as I could be.

"It's almost as if it's not really him, don't you think?"

That comment stunned me for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"I can't remember my childhood memories much, but I think I saw him when his father visited the Bael castle a long time ago. That's the last time I saw him before the last gathering, and to think he was so manipulative... it's almost as if that isn't the _real_ Issei Dantalion."

"Are you suggesting he's a fraud, an impostor?" I asked him deliberately.

"The chances are low. Because nobody has ever seen him before in his adult form, it's hard to assume anything." Sairaorg answered earnestly.

He was right, it was hard to assume anything about Issei. He hasn't talked in public or showed himself for almost a decade, the chances are slim that he hasn't traveled around the world during that time before his father died, giving him the crown of the Dantalion.

After a full minute of silence, Sairaorg's Queen, Kuisha Abaddon decided to speak her own opinion.

"If I may speak my opinion, Master Sairaorg, Lady Rias."

Sairaorg gave her the permission, as she took a step forward and said what she wanted to say.

"Issei-... _Ahem_ , Lord Issei Dantalion is the head of his own clan, rightfully so as he is the only alive descendant of the Dantalion household. Wouldn't it be easier if you negotiated an alternative benefit?"

Sairaorg looked at his queen and raised his eyebrows. "Are you suggesting we should work in his favor?"

"From what I can gather, it seems Lord Dantalion is only interested in reviving his clan financially. As the head of his clan, he does not have to agree on anything you say unless it comes directly out of Lord Zeoticus Gremory's mouth."

Kuisha had a point.

Because he was the head of his own clan, Issei doesn't necessarily have to agree with the terms of the rating games if it ever does end up in that scenario. In other words, there's nothing political Sairaorg and I could do to stop the forced marriage from happening.

I knew that for a long time ago. Ever since I heard it from Sona, I've been trying to think of a way to make sure my father would reject his proposal, but because of his own selfish desires it never worked out on my favor.

That's why I came to Sairaorg for help in the first place. To see if there's anything I haven't thought of that could possibly work.

"How long do you have to pay him for, Rias?" Sairaorg suddenly asked.

"He didn't clarify. Like I said before, I came to the Underworld today specifically because I had business with him, and I scheduled our meeting for it to be today." I answered.

Sairaorg placed his hand on his chin as his queen kept on talking. "Please allow my Master and I to accompany you during the meeting."

That caught Sairaorg and I off guard. I didn't expect that from her, but I wasn't about to accept her offer either.

"I can't allow that. I promised to see him alone, with only Akeno present as my bodyguard. I also can't risk planting the seed of suspicion in Issei's head by having you directly involved, Sairaorg."

However, instead of Kuisha, it was Sairaorg who responded to my words.

"Actually, from how things are right now, I don't think he'd mind."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"We need to both understand that everything that he's done was for his broken household. And if that's true, he would want money, servants, and more land from Maxurak. If we can convince him that we could potentially be his allies, I'm sure he wouldn't rely on the marriage and would call it off." Sairaorg proceeded to say.

"But how can we know if that's what he really wants? What if he has other strong servants in his inventory, you can't expect him to just blatantly tell us what he's true objectives are."

Sairaorg shook his head sideways in denial, "If he had other servants, he wouldn't have to resolve to manipulation and forced political marriages. If you look at devils like Diehauser Belial, you would understand just how well the rating games awards you for a single victory. Especially in the higher, more prestigious games."

That... was something I didn't think about. After hearing that, I couldn't deny it.

He continued, "The rating game membership requires the minimum of three servants to participate. If he really had other servants, he would've started by now."

"... You're not wrong about that, Sairaorg."

Sairaorg smiled and clapped his hands together, physically pushing the air with full force. Surprisingly, I could feel the wave of air hit my face.

"I like your idea, Kuisha! I'm sure he wouldn't mind unless it was a request made by Issei himself."

"No, it wasn't. I merely suggested that we see each other privately with only our queens present." I replied.

"It's settled then. I'm sure the Dantalion head wouldn't mind discussing a possible alternative solution for both of you. As the leader of the young devils, it is my duty that everyone has a safe environment to live in, and I'm not about to let that honorable job taint my reputation." Sairaorg bravely stated as he stood up.

I could feel the gloom around Akeno, and I honestly couldn't blame her. She and I are the only ones in this room that felt the aura surrounding Issei Dantalion. I didn't have a confident feeling that this would go well, but it didn't hurt trying.

"Allow me to accompany you, Master." Kuisha urged, "The others are far too wounded and are in the process of healing, I was the only one who wasn't harmed from the last game. "

Sairaorg allowed her to do as she wished. It wasn't normal that Sairaorg would allow his servants to accompany him, in fact, I don't think I've ever seen him with his servants outside of the Underworld. It wasn't anything strange, some devils just preferred it when they were alone.

I was just grateful that he was willing to help. Hopefully, we would be able to get rid of this issue once and for all. It was really starting to stress me...

* * *

 **「** **Issei Dantalion」**

Ereshkigal's beauty did not fit her title as the Goddess of the Underworld. It was strange to say this, but I expected her to have an eerie aura that would bring chills down my spine, considering she controls the dead in the Sumerian myth.

Though if I had to guess who she was without knowing her beforehand, I could easily tell that she was some form of a goddess with just her eyes alone. Those blood-fueled red eyes that only gods and goddesses would normally possess. That alone was enough to tell me that she had divinity in her blood.

"Goddess Ereshkigal. It is a pleasure to be seeing you on this beautiful day. I heard many great things from Lady Paimon."

I greeted myself properly in front of the goddess, showing my respect to the Mesopotamian goddess. I commended my servant and familiar to do the same, the latter refusing to bow and give a proper exchange of curtsy.

"Ereshkigal... I didn't expect her to be here, in the Devil's Underworld of all places..." Tiamat muttered under her breath.

The blonde goddess ignored her words and introduced herself instead.

"It's a pleasure as well, Lord Issei Dantalion. To think that I'd be seeing you so soon... I only dreamed of such a possibility."

It was very unlikely that a goddess of her caliber would want to see someone who hasn't done much to make a name for himself.

Did Paimon tell her everything she knew about me and my family? If so, it's possible that she was directly linked to my great-grandfather, the original Dantalion.

"I'm not worthy of being noticed by a goddess like you, Goddess Ereshkigal. Perhaps you and my great-grandfather were accomplices?"

"Ah-, I apologize for being very vague." Ereshkigal cleared her throat. "Unfortunately, unlike Nyx and Paimon who were former comrades of Dantalion, I had nothing to do with the Great War nor the Underworld during such a destructive era."

That could make things tricky. But there was no harm in asking her, she didn't seem like a goddess that would punish you by simply questioning them too much.

"Were you... ah, I cannot think of a possible conclusion," I stated with a smile.

"I didn't think you would know. Only a very few devils in this Underworld know about my involvement with the Dantalion household. I'm sure that familiar of yours must have a clue, seeing just how shocked she is by my appearance alone." Ereshkigal pointed behind me, directly where Tiamat was standing.

She was right, Tiamat was in awe. It was no surprise that both Arturia and Tiamat would be surprised to see a goddess out of the blue like this, but unlike Arturia who kept her calm posture, Tiamat was still in the state of disturbance.

"... What is it?" I asked my familiar.

"Tch, that damned goddess. Coming all the way out here just to humiliate me."

My interest was starting to build up, I didn't know that Tiamat and Ereshkigal had such a history. Although I could see the possibilities, knowing that both Tiamat and Ereshkigal were part of the Sumerian mythology. It's just that the former left its faction a long time ago.

"Listen. The Underworld that Ereshkigal supervises is vastly different than the biblical one. If Ereshkigal gets her hands on a stray soul, she can revive the soul and its physical body whenever she desires. Even those who are extensively more powerful than her."

I couldn't help but awe slightly. I didn't know resurrection was child's play to a goddess like her, in the game she didn't have such an ability. However, we, the player did get a hint saying she controlled both life and death.

Which meant that as long as she held the soul in her hands, she could resurrect it whenever.

"I'll allow Tiamat to explain her 'troublesome' history during her own free time, I didn't come all the way out here to humiliate any immature dragons. Now, where were we? - Ah, yes, my involvement with the Dantalion household."

Ereshkigal was a lot calmer than she was in the game. I could still remember her eerie screams and shouts she did when she was labeled as a boss fight. All I knew for certain was that she had a skeleton side of her, which was most likely her true form.

"I've read the book that my great-grandfather left behind. Do forgive him for his discourtesy, but you were never mentioned in the book."

"Fufu, you are too kind. There is no need to speak so formally to a goddess that isn't affiliated with your own faction. Please, call me Ereshkigal."

I nodded. As someone who has never spoken to a god or a goddess, it was a bit hard on me as well. I'm glad she wasn't a cliché goddess who thinks their authority matters more than those around them.

"Ereshkigal. That may not flow so well on my tongue, but I appreciate your kindness."

The blonde goddess cleared her throat once more, preparing herself for some explanation.

"I'm sure you've heard many great things about the first Dantalion, but do you know anything about his son, Reinkure Xels Dantalion?" Ereshkigal spoke, saying a name I was surprised to hear.

That had me wondering for a solid second. I never questioned the name of my grandfather, simply because it was worth my time investigating. I looked over to Arturia as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Reinkure... that's a name I never heard of."

"Of course, the first Dantalion heavily despised him for who he was. Although, you can't blame Reinkure for how he acted in front of his father. But that's a different story for another time." Ereshkigal quickly ended.

Surprisingly enough, Ereshkigal knew quite a bit about my family. I supposed that's what I get for dealing with supernatural beings that have the life force of infinity. They really are filled with wisdom and history.

"Your great-grandfather, in order to toughen his son both mentally and physically, asked me to send him through multiple trials that I've created in my land. I was the one responsible for his death, the second time Reinkure entered the trial he died to the extreme fatigue."

Why am I not surprised.

It's what I expected to hear. I didn't know he entered the trial twice, but it seems that some men just weren't born to survive.

"Hmph. To be honest with you, I didn't expect anything spectacular." I said.

"There is much more to it, and when the times comes I would love to discuss it whenever we may have the time. But it seems we must get down to business, I'm sure you're a busy man and didn't come here to listen to stories." Ereshkigal laughed.

"Anytime is appropriate, it's not every day that a devil like I get the chance to talk to a goddess."

And with that, Ereshkigal weight straight to business, regarding Paimon and Ereshkigal's affiliation with this training arena.

"The Vassago family owes me a tremendous debt after they bought less than half of the Agartha energy field, so I am the rightful co-owner of this arena until they are able to pay their debt in full. As Paimon's business partner, it is only natural if I allow you to enter the arenas for free."

So Ereshkigal was part of the many who cooperated with the Vassago's plan to buy almost half of Agartha. It seems luck was on my side, being involved with Paimon and her affairs was a lot more beneficial to me than I would have ever imagined.

"However, the amount of demonic energy that is needed for creating an arena suitable for King Arthur and the Chaos Karma Dragon would be... more than just tremendous. We're going to have to create a prodigious field, in order to contain the pure destruction." Ereshkigal said.

"I would like it if you were able to create a field that would allow my servant and familiar to spar in, without having to hold back. I'm willing to pay half the price if that's what you were looking for," I said without a doubt.

"I'm willing to register you to a premium access, Lord Issei Dantalion. The payment isn't the issue here, I just would like to get something in return for my services."

"And that is?"

Ereshkigal smirked, closing her eyes. "Visit my Underworld, once the 'private' rating games are finished and the scoreboards are final. I would like you to be my first guest."

That wasn't such a difficult task. If she really just wanted me to be a guest, I wouldn't mind doing so. But a goddess like her... might have a plan up her sleeve that she may not be telling me.

For now, I'll play it safe.

"That'll be an honor," I concluded.

"You should thank Paimon for this, you did a great job befriending someone like her. Even though it was mainly your blood that she sought, you should feel lucky that you have a woman like her by your side to support you."

I was well aware of that. "It isn't something I've forgotten. I'll make sure to do my part and thank her when I meet her again."

The girl that claimed to be my escort for my registration process suddenly came rushing through the office door, holding multiple documents on her hands with beads of sweat falling down from her forehead. She was really in a hurry, but I couldn't blame her.

She was serving the Goddess of the Underworld after all, even though Ereshkigal wasn't necessarily her goddess. It also goes without saying that Ereshkigal was part of the owner of this facility.

Aeviel handed the documents to Ereshkigal, "These are the registration papers you were asking for, Lady Ereshkigal. Everything including the terms of services and Lord Vassago's private papers."

"I appreciate it, Aeviel. You may go now and get some rest."

Aeviel left the room after bowing at her boss. After she left, Ereshkigal handed me the documents that I needed to sign.

"I will do the rest in your stead. For now, just sign that paper that allows me to introduce you to where you'll be training in."

The paperwork took me a full minute before I completed what I had to do. Afterward, Ereshkigal and my peerage left the office and went straight towards the arenas, where I would use daily.

"This place is Zone 71, remained private for those with the premium access. A specialist would normally be needed in order to activate the Agartha energy to create the dimensional field, but for today, I shall do the honor." Ereshkigal kindly offered.

The zone was a large room with not a single decoration, but rather hundreds and thousands of magical wires that connected to the center of the room. Once we entered and prepared ourselves, Ereshkigal activated the switch that would use the Agartha energy to create the field.

Under a minute, we were standing on an arena the size of a classic stadium, large enough for multiple dragons to fight in. This was even bigger than what I expected, but it also started to excite me.

"So this is the power of Agartha... I've only read it in books, I wasn't aware it held this much power." Arturia rambled.

"No matter how much you destroy, annihilate, or disrupt the flow of time, this dimension has its own clock and everything regenerates on its own. Even your True Excalibur won't be able to destroy this arena, it'll simply regenerate without you having to do anything." Tiamat explained thoroughly.

I took a look around and was simply astonished by what I was seeing. Perhaps it was because I came from a world that didn't have such things, seeing it with my own two eyes was the greatest blessing I've ever received.

Hell, it made me a little bad for not being able to bring some of my work friends here.

"Unfortunately, time isn't so forgiving when it comes to my duties. I have other business to attend, we'll be seeing each other very soon, however." Ereshkigal said, looking directly at me.

"It'll be a pleasure to have a talk with you some other time. Feel free to visit my home whenever. I'll make sure to prepare an exquisite meal that'll leave you blown away." I spoke with courtesy.

"Ah-, that'll be lovely. Until next time then, Lord Issei Dantalion."

And that was how my first meeting with a goddess went. Not how I expected to meet a goddess, but a welcoming one. I've also learned that Paimon has almost an infinite list of people she was good with, meaning I should use that for my advantage.

Ereshkigal left the arena with a blink of an eye. I didn't get the chance to see her magic symbols, but before she disappeared into thin air, I got the chance to view her stats.

"Stats."

 **[-** **⦕ Ereshkigal** **'s Stats** **⦖** **-]  
Rank:** Deus **  
** **Myth:** Ancient Mesopotamian **  
**

 **Name:** Ereshkigal **  
Race:** God/Divine Spirit  
 **Job:** Keeper of Kur **  
Reputation:** Goddess of Death

 **[DEUS] Leadership:** B rank **/** **[DEUS]** **Might:** A+ rank **/** **[DEUS]** **Intelligence:** A+ rank

 **[DEUS]** **Politics:** B- rank **/** **[DEUS]** **Charm:** A- rank **/** **[DEUS]** **Technique:** S+ rank

 **Title:** Goddess of the Underworld **  
Abilities:** Kur Kigal Irkalla **  
Equipment:** The Blazing Soul of Meslamtaea **  
Skills:** Hidden Great Crown (A+)

 **[Ereshkigal's affection towards you has been increased by 15.]**

 **[Tiamat's affection towards you has been decreased by 2.]**

Not a bad stat for a goddess. I remembered her not being such a powerful boss, no matter the difficulty. If I remember correctly, she was practically immortal in her own realm, but outside of it, she was vulnerable.

It's also nice to see that her affection towards me has increased by even a little. Tiamat's however, was questionable.

"How nice of her, really. She's not like her old self at all," Tiamat mouthed her stress, clearly not comfortable being around Ereshkigal.

"You two sound like you had a history together, care to explain?"

Tiamat looked at me with a hateful glare, "I'm not telling you! Just don't bring that filthy woman around me!"

Now, this is what Tiamat was known as. The Chaos Karma Dragon King, and the one dragon with an uncontrollable temper. This was good, now Arturia will have a competent sparring partner to boost her prowess.

"Noted. Why don't you take your anger out on Arturia for today? I'm sure she wouldn't mind," I suggested, getting a nod from Arturia.

"I most definitely wouldn't. Thank you Master, for giving me an opportunity to get myself back in shape."

The blonde knight made some distance against the angry dragon king, and at the appropriate length summoned her divine True Excalibur. The blade of the sword shined greatly as it filled the arena's attention, as armor began manifesting around her body.

She was now fully prepared, wearing her enchanted armor over her iconic blue dress. She held the Excalibur up high and prepared herself for what was coming towards her.

Tiamat's appearance didn't change one bit. She stood at her spot and began stretching for a short minute, before confronting the King of Knights in front of her.

"I'm going to be at my prime, it's not often I get to blow off some steam. You should watch yourself, my flames don't go out that easily." Tiamat boasted.

"It would've been an insult if you went easy on me. Come, I promise to not disappoint." the King of Knights stated strongly.

I took my seat on the edge of the arena and kept my excitement at maximum. I was going to witness a beautiful fight between my servant and familiar, and I was certain that their power levels were very identical.

Before the battle started, I viewed their stat and prepared myself to study Tiamat's abilities.

"Stats."

 **[-** **⦕ Arturia Pendragon** **'s Stats** **⦖** **-]**

 **Name:** Arturia Pendragon **  
Race:** Reincarnated Devil **  
Job:** Queen of Issei Dantalion **  
Reputation:** Greatest Knight in History

 **Leadership:** S+ rank **/ Might:** C- rank **/ Intelligence:** A+ rank **  
Politics:** A- rank **/ Charm:** S+ rank **/ Technique:** S+ rank

 **Title:** The King of Knights **  
Abilities:** Holy Extinction Wave **  
Equipment:** True Excalibur **  
Skills:** Magic Resistance (S+)

 **|=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=|**

 **[-** **⦕** **Tiamat's Stats** **⦖** **-]**

 **Name:** Tiamat **  
Race:** Dragon **  
Job:** Private Rating Games Judge **  
Reputation:** Strongest Dragon King

 **Leadership:** D+ rank **/ Might:** S+ rank **/ Intelligence:** S+ rank **  
Politics:** B rank **/ Charm:** A- rank **/ Technique:** B rank

 **Title:** Chaos Karma Dragon  
 **Abilities:** Sea of Flaming Winter  
 **Equipment:** Tablet of Destinies  
 **Skills:** Stealth Protection (S+)

I was particularly interested in Tiamat's special equipment, Tablet of Destinies. I knew what it was in terms of history, but the effects and abilities of the tablets could most likely be very different than what they were told to do in history. For now, it was best if I observed.

From the stats alone, it's hard to say who is at an advantage. Arturia had the absolute defense advantage because of her sword skills, allowing her to deflect almost anything that came at her. It's going to be hard for Tiamat to penetrate through her defense.

"Here I come, King of Knights!" Tiamat announced in ecstasy, raising her right hand in the air as multiple blue magic circles appeared above her.

Hundreds of blue magic circles filled the atmosphere, creating a tense situation for Arturia. This reminded me of Gilgamesh's main attack formation, the Gate of Babylon.

 **[To view your familiar/servant's abilities, say 'Abilities, (Target)'. Note: Does not work on enemies or divinity servants.]**

Huh, that's an interesting mechanic. It seems there are still a few things this world wants to offer me. Very well, I shall take that ability as a gift.

 **"Abilities, Tiamat."**

 **[-** **⦕ Tiamat's Ability List** **⦖** **-]**

 **[ Basic Abilities - (LVL: 85/100) ]**

 **[ Advanced Abilities - (LVL: 80/100) ]**

 **[ Lethal Abilities - (LVL: 81/100) ]**

 **-x-**

 **[ Ultimate Abilities - (LVL: N/A) ]**

 **[ Noble Phantasm - (LVL: 3) ]**

The list was directly from the game whenever I looked over at my servant's profile. Basic and advanced abilities were powers that could be spammed with small mana usage, while lethal abilities remained destructive and deadly, eating more mana.

And then there was ultimate abilities, one of the most destructive abilities that the servants held. It was rare to find a servant or a familiar that had more than two ultimate abilities.

Noble Phantasm is a tricky ability. It wasn't the most powerful tool the servant had, but it was also their most useful. Some noble phantasms in the game didn't deal any damage, while some were the actual incarnate of pure destruction and calamity.

In this case, it was safe to assume that Tiamat's noble phantasm had something to do with the tablets of destinies.

Now, focusing back into the fight.

Tiamat focused her magical energy into her one attack, which was to summon thousands of flaming blue swords and firing them at Arturia. This was most certainly an ability taken from Gilgamesh, I didn't expect Tiamat to have similar abilities.

An outstanding defense from Arturia's side. Her Excalibur was sharp and so was her wit, being able to successfully deflect the attacks using her sword. Each deflection caused a small explosion, causing her to move around wildly to avoid the speck of dust from hitting her eyes.

Arturia was a careful planner. She was both extraordinary at defense and offense, it was hard to say when she would make her first move. Tiamat's mana pool was large enough that firing her swords didn't do much to deplete her mana.

Though, I can't see that Tiamat would continue to use the same move over and over again.

Tiamat temporarily ceased her ability and fired the last dozen shots at Arturia at the same time. Using this moment to get closer, Tiamat dashed in with her lightning speed reflexes, forming a sword of her own in her hands as she attacked Arturia.

However, it seems that Tiamat has underestimated her opponent a little. The golden King of Knights activated her mana burst, causing the hail of blades to lose its target and stun Tiamat for a solid second.

Her mana burst ability was incredible. All she did was unleash her stored mana and used it as her self-defense mechanism. That blast alone was enough to stop Tiamat in her tracks, giving Arturia the ultimate edge.

The King of Knights took a heavy step forward and swiped her blade from under, Tiamat gritting her teeth in annoyance as she briefly covered herself with her own flames. In order to make some distance, the blue-haired dragon breathed turquoise fire in front of her in order to not get sliced by the Excalibur.

This was all happening within seconds. I couldn't believe my eyes, just how swift and powerful my servant and familiar were.

Catching her breathe after what it could've been first blood, Tiamat curved the edge of her lips and found the excitement she was looking for.

"An old accomplice of mine told me a long ago, never to underestimate my enemies. Ever since then I never dropped my guard, but I've been getting softer by the second I live without combat." Tiamat said as she wiped her lips.

"The same could be said by I. Please, refrain yourself from using obvious tricks. I can promise you that I will not be defeated today." Arturia declared strongly.

The two glared at each other with confidence.

The abilities list screen that came up a few moments ago was still up. I clicked on basic abilities to see what Tiamat had to offer.

 **[-** **⦕ Tiamat: Basic Abilities** **⦖** **-]  
** **Mana Pool: 3,500**

 **{Swords of Harrow | LVL: 85}  
Mana Cost: 5  
**Summons a direct portal from Tiamat's mana pool,  
manifesting flaming swords and spears.  
Mana cost differs the amount that is used.

 **{Defense Field | LVL: 85}  
Mana Cost: 30  
**Creates a small flaming barrier around Tiamat.  
Deals small damage to those who are near the barrier.  
Mana cost differs on the size of the barrier. **  
**

 **{A Dragon King's Demand | LVL: EX}**  
 **Mana Cost: 80**  
Extremely high chance of removing buffs from enemies.  
Gives Tiamat hardened skin and gives her the juggernaut effect.  
Mana cost differs on the level of her opponent.

 **[ Page 1. Next: Advanced Abilities ]**

I didn't expect to see the juggernaut effect on Tiamat.

In Exelica Infinity, servants and enemies with the juggernaut effect were considered to be either heavy bruisers or tanks. This passive allowed the user to be completely unstoppable, removing any debuff status that was currently on them and granting them hardened skin.

Hardened skin was extra armor, simply put. Some servants had physical iron armor instead, in which the name would be hardened armor. I didn't know that Tiamat had the attributes of a tank, but as a significant damage dealer as well, she was a monster worthy of being called the strongest dragon king.

My curiosity for her other abilities grew by the time I finished reading only the first section. But as I was about to read the advanced abilities list, Tiamat made a move that I didn't expect her to make, something extremely deadly.

Multiple flaming dragon heads appeared in the arena, surrounding Arturia and blocking every exit possible. Tiamat's physical body was hidden, and I assumed that she was inside one of the dragon heads.

What a powerful attack. She started playing the guessing game as the heads started to breath blue fire, making Arturia react in a way that would put her in a disadvantage. She immediately tried and find an exit, but it was impossible due to the multiple heads attacking her simultaneously.

I was really interested in seeing what she would do to get out of that situation. It took her a few seconds, but it seems Arturia found a solution that could work out in her favor.

Charging her holy sword mid-air, Arturia lifted her sword up high and sped across the air, diving feet first towards the ground as she stabbed the Excalibur into the arena floor and created a massive destructive aura that created a huge crater.

The flaming dragon heads disappeared as Tiamat's physical body was revealed amongst the dust. Without wasting a second, Arturia dashed in with her razor-sharp senses and went in for the kill, until Tiamat summoned a sword of her own to compete with Arturia.

That was a bad position for Tiamat to be in. There weren't many people that could match Arturia in terms of swordplay. And from how Tiamat is reacting, she knew that she couldn't win if this kept up.

Breathing fire didn't work as it did before. It seems that Arturia was too close and her speed was tremendously fast, as she was able to dodge every flame and still attack her at the same time.

"Gah-, you're so god damn annoying!" Tiamat shouted in anger, trying her honest best to compete with Arturia.

"Your first mistake was allowing me to get closer, I'm sure you've already known my strong points. Let's see you get out of my persistent strikes, Chaos Karma Dragon!"

This had me wondering, just what the basic abilities that Arturia held in her arsenal. My curiosity got the better of me as I decided to check it out.

 **[-** **⦕ Arturia Pendragon: Basic Abilities** **⦖** **-]  
Mana Pool: 5,000**

 **{Holy Slash | LVL: 100}  
Mana Cost: 5  
**Allows Arturia to cast a large amount  
of holy aura, mixing it with her Excalibur's slash.  
Mana cost differs on how much energy she uses. **  
**

 **{Mana Burst | LVL: 80}  
Mana Cost: 150  
**Creates an AOE explosion around Arturia,  
created by her pure holy mana. Deals extra damage  
to demonic and draconic attributes. **  
**

 **{Piercing Grail | LVL: 100}  
Mana Cost: N/A  
**Increases luck drastically. Best used when going  
against true death. The perfect counter  
to abilities with absolute death.  
Mana Cost differs on the situation.

 **[ Page 1. Next: Advanced Abilities ]**

Those were some interesting abilities, I had to say. I've already seen her use mana burst against Tiamat, and holy slash seems to be just regular swordplay. Piercing grail, however, was an interesting ability.

An ability that increases luck. That's a very useful tool.

Tiamat managed to get some distance after she used a trick of her own, managing to somehow kick Arturia on the center of her body to knock her away. Tiamat's strength was monstrous as she sent Arturia flying across the arena, breaking several obstacles on the way of her departure.

The dimensional field was starting to regenerate itself every second, just as Ereshkigal said it would. I was severely enjoying this mock battle between the two as they tried their best to bring each other down, and I was left wondering just who would win this match.

They seemed to be equal, but not quite. Arturia had the upper hand majority of the time because she was faster than Tiamat, and her senses were sharper. If I had to take a guess from that quick spar, Arturia might acquire the victory.

But that was if Tiamat didn't enter her dragon mode. She was significantly more powerful when she entered her true form, giving her a massive advantage. And it seems that Tiamat was more interested in winning than improving her humanoid form.

This was the first time I got to see a draconic transformation, and it was majestic. A blue magic crest appeared below Tiamat as it slowly engulfed her in dark blue aura, as flames started to surround her as she revealed her blue dragon wings.

Within mere seconds, the flames turned into a large inferno as a dragon appeared out of nowhere within the flames, a blue western dragon with horns to be exact. The horn itself was golden as her body remained dark blue, as her eyes shined greatly across the arena.

A perfect visual. Dragons were beautiful creatures, and Tiamat's was exceptionally beautiful.

As I was observing the fight with great interest, I got a message from outside the arena that I didn't expect to get.

It was the counter devil girl, who called herself Aeviel.

 **[I apologize for interrupting you in the middle of your training, Lord Dantalion. It seems you have guests that wish to enter your private arena, shall I authorize it?]**

The voice was transmitting from a blank white magic circle without a crest. So this was how they communicated with their customers.

"Guests?"

 **[Yes. Lady Rias Gremory and Lord Sairaorg Bael wish to see you.]**

Oh, I didn't recognize the time.

I looked over at my watch and saw that it was already the afternoon. I could understand why Rias would come, considering I told her to find me in this specific area. But to think that she would bring Sairaorg over... would mean that she has something up her sleeves.

"Have they brought their servants along?"

 **[... They have brought their queens, Lady Akeno and Lady Kuisha.]**

Tch, this was rather annoying. I didn't think I would have to get in an actual conversation with Rias. The only reason why I decided to bring her here instead was to show that I had Tiamat at my side, just in-case she wanted to settle it with the rating game.

It's not like Sairaorg would change the odds. But since he's here, I wouldn't be able to pay attention to my peerage's training.

"Fine, bring them over."

The circle disappeared as Tiamat and Arturia engaged in another battle. It seems they weren't aware of what was going on outside their heated fight, but that was fine. I wanted them to focus.

I sat on the seats that were provided along with the edges of the arena. Soon after I gave Aeviel the authorization, the same four magic circles appeared, summoning those she mentioned in the transmitter.

Sairaorg Bael, I'm not really sure what you were doing here, but I'll play your game. A child like you won't be able to fool me.

"If I remember correctly, you wanted us to meet privately without any intervening. Breaking your own promise is quite the atrocious act," I berated her.

"I wanted to ask you, if it was okay I could be involved. If you want me to leave, I'll do as you say, but I highly encourage you to hear what I have to say." Sairaorg said the first words.

I could feel the guilt in Rias' eyes. She wasn't the type of character to let her pride be tainted by her own mistakes.

"Will you really?" I asked him.

"I'm willing to offer you an alternative solution. If you cancel the marriage between you and Rias, I have something that you may want more than the Gremory's wealth." Sairaorg said.

Interesting, you had something for me? You, someone who had nothing to do with this situation, suddenly wants to wear the white armor and protect your cousin. So be it, I'm interested in your proposal.

"And that is?"

Without a second to waste, Sairoarg came up with an idea that even I didn't think of.

"You need more servants, I understand that. I'm willing to offer you every help I can give in order to achieve what you want. In exchange for telling Lord Gremory that you want to dispose of the past deal."

The last thing I wanted was someone else's help, I was fairly confident that I would be able to achieve my own goal, without the need of outsiders. But thinking about it again afterward, I was slightly interested.

"Are you offering your servants to me?"

"If it comes to it, I'm willing to give you my own servants for the rating games, until you find your suitable servants."

Ah, I see. He must think my goal was to enter the rating games as fast as possible.

Although that remained as my main objective, I was surprised that Sairaorg was able to take a guess. The time I gave Arturia away to fight for Rias' rating game was the day I planted the seed of doubt within the devil's heads who saw the fight.

'That Dantalion guy might have more servants that are as strong as her...'

Was what I wanted to tell people, without directly telling them.

I was surprised, honestly, that Sairaorg was able to figure it out. It wasn't anything shocking since I expected at least Zeoticus to figure out that Arturia was my only servant. Because if I had others. I would've started the rating games by now.

"Look to your right, Sairaorg," I ordered.

Before his eyes, he saw a giant blue dragon fighting against the King of Knights, holding the iconic holy sword in her hands as she combated the dragon before her. With just a single look, it seems Sairaorg realized who that dragon was.

"Is that... the Chaos Karma Dragon?" Sairaorg's Queen asked with genuine disbelief.

"You had two servants?!" Rias exclaimed, taking a step forward.

"Arturia is my Queen piece, Tiamat is my familiar. How I obtained them will remain a mystery, I'm sure your curiosity will figure it out one day." I said as I rose up from my seat, offering my hand to Sairaorg.

He switched his glare at me and asked, "Are you accepting my proposal?"

"I only need one servant, but I shall take your offer if you're willing to work with me until I fill my peerage with competent people. And as promised, I shall cancel the deal I made with Lord Gremory."

Thinking about it now, this was a better approach. It seems that Sairaorg understood why I even made such a deal with Zeoticus, considering there is not a slight of anger in his voice. He's a smart man that I wouldn't mind being allies with.

"However, the payment is something I cannot look over."

I turned my gaze to Rias who knew what I was talking about. Without hesitation, she summoned a certain shiny material in her hands, a ruby card that was roughly the size of a credit card.

Rias took a step forward and handed me the card as I observed it.

"This is a ruby-class card, it is directly linked with the bank storage I made with my name. The authorization code is SJM2001, so you can take out the cash and put it in a different account if you want. This was the only way I could pay you without getting caught." Rias stated firmly.

It seems she was well prepared. Good, this will help me last for quite a while.

Sairaorg accepted my handshake as I felt his demonic grip. I knew he was strong in the bones, but I didn't expect his normal grip to be that tight...

"I just want you to understand, Issei. I understand why you did the things you did. I can't exactly congratulate you for it, since it wasn't very noble... But I'm willing to help a fellow young devil as the leader." Sairaorg stated with a genuine smile.

I gave him a smile of my own, even if it wasn't legit. "I wouldn't think about it too much."

And from that moment onward, everything went according to plan.

* * *

 **「 Zeoticus Gremory** **」**

Meeting an old friend was nothing but nostalgia. Looking at a face you haven't seen in ages has got to be the most refreshing feeling that this world has to offer, especially if you and your old friend had such a history.

Humans sure do get old. Suou Himejima, the last time we've met you held a rigor aura that even I was unsure of. The first time we've met was the day I learned how to be cautious around those who I formerly underestimated, I learned a valuable lesson from you.

But look at you now, a physical manifestation of despair and anguish.

Does that hatred burn within you, even after years of not being able to get your revenge? How terrifying, even with that smug smile of yours, I can still see the rigor that I sensed before. You are trying too hard to be impressive.

"Lord Suou, Lord Gremory."

A beautiful human mistress brought us our warm cup of tea. I was surprised to sense no poison within it, but what kind of fool would he take me as if he attempted to poison me? You were always witty and strong in the mind, so it is only expected.

"... And what would bring you all the way out here, Lord Zeoticus?"

My, my, your voice has changed for the worse. Are you expecting me to not burst out in laughter after hearing your voice, Suou?

"It isn't anything unusual seeing a customer like I, no? I'm sure you get many devil customers who use your service for their own benefits. Please, rest assure. I am only here to make a small request."

The old man didn't say a word. He remained quiet and sipped his tea while breaking eye contact. It was clear he wasn't interested in selling his service to me, but that was only expected.

This was unusual, however. Suou never had a bodyguard beside him whenever he took requests. Taking safety measures was normal, but the strange part didn't remain on the fact that he had a bodyguard. It was the girl who he was next to.

A young, beautiful girl with tan skin and the eyes of that of a soulless assassin.

Her eyes pierced through my gaze as she wouldn't stop staring at me. It almost seemed like she was a wax figure, not blinking even once as she refused to break eye contact. She was taller than my daughter for certain, and that long, colorless white hair that fell to the floor... I've never seen someone like her operate under Suou.

"And your name is?" I asked.

Suou raised his head and nodded.

"Okita Souji, Unit 13." she said with her soulless voice.

She closed her eyes and bowed lightly as she remained seated on her knees. Her posture was perfect, a well-trained soldier under the Himejima foundation. She didn't look anymore older than 20.

"Okita Souji... Ah-, you must be the last remaining descendant of the Okita clan."

I didn't think Suou would take the last child of the Okita clan under his care. It wouldn't surprise me if she was his adopted daughter, after what had happened many years ago. If that was the case, that would justify her staring.

"Forgive me for my rudeness, Lord Zeoticus, but my father is quite the busy man. It would be appreciated if you stated your business and leave."

Oh-ho, Suou Himejima, you've grown a fine daughter.

Suzaku Himejima, the next heiress to the Himajina clan and the oldest of the siblings, was the one to speak out.

You've sure matured just fine, Suzaku Himejima. You almost look like your mother now, with your devastating words filled with confidence and courage. I didn't expect her to be so mature, but it's been quite some time since I've seen any of them.

"Suzaku, lower your voice. This is not the time for you to speak out and make declarations." Suou stated strongly.

"Father, you're too weak to make deals with this devil. Please, allow me to take your place for today,"

She was a strong woman, I could see the resemblance from her mother. Unlike her siblings who were stunned by fear, she was the only one who was brave enough to speak out against someone like her father.

But I didn't blame them. I recognized all the faces here, and it was only natural they remembered mine. Humans don't make a second mistake, and that is why I loved them.

"I'm ordering you to be silent, Suzaku!" Suou angrily exclaimed loudly, startling his daughters. The only ones who weren't affected was that girl next to him, who was still staring at me with the same eyes.

I've had enough of this.

"I did not come here to be involved with your family feud, child. Let your father talk while he's still alive. Do not take his role until he can longer speak."

Suou gritted his teeth and ordered her daughter to sit down once more after my comment. Soon after, it seems she took the message and decided to listen to her father. Good, at least you understand your position.

"Now, I shall take your daughter's consideration. I have a job I wish for you to take care of until the dawn of tomorrow. A special assassination request, involving the 72 pillars."

I took out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

"This shall be my last request. And I can assure you, that you will receive a painless, gentle death as my gratitude."

I gave flickered the unfolded picture towards Suou, landing in front of him. He picked it up and saw the man that was on it, giving it to the white-haired girl next to him after taking a good look.

"His name is Issei Dantalion."

 **End of Volume 1: Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. I'll try and keep a normal schedule but that's not a guaranteed statement. Life, studies, and future plans are getting in the way of a lot of things. Nonetheless hope you enjoyed and a review would be highly appreciated, for it keeps me motivated.**


	6. Volume 1 - Chapter 6

**Inspired by Dungeon Defense, High School DxD, and Fate/Grand Order**

 **Beta'd by LOLZ1337 | Special Thanks to: Popatar**

* * *

 **Volume 1: Chapter 6 – The Final Act**

 **「** **Issei Dantalion** **」**

I have to admit.

Although everything was going according to plan with very few exceptions, this was far too easy from what I predicted.

Sure, I was technically older― more experienced than these child devils, who proclaims to be the highest of the food chain. And I'm not originally from this world, so underestimating these kids was something I made sure not to do.

Out of everyone from the game, Sairoarg Bael was one of the smartest devils in the entire Underworld. It just didn't make sense that he would come to my side so naturally, and so eagerly wanting to help me.

Did he have a shady plan in mind, or was he doing this because he liked helping people?

Only time will answer that question. For now, it was best if I just played along.

"I'll be seeing you around."

Those were the last words of the Bael prodigy before he left the arena, leaving Rias and her queen alone with me.

I saw the mindful gaze he gave to my servant and familiar. The gaze of worry and caution.

Perhaps bringing Rias here wasn't a great idea after all.

"Issei, I want to ask you a question before I go."

"Hm?"

"Your servant… I want you to be honest, is she really the famed King Arthur?"

I suppose she's starting to doubt less now. Which was good, I needed her to know of my capabilities, to make sure she doesn't rebel against me so soon.

"The King of Knights, Arturia Pendragon. A human born to rule over her country as a man, but was born a female. So instead of trying to birth a new child, Uther Pendragon ordered his knights to raise her as a boy, and make sure she became a King that will one day rule Britain."

Roughly put, that was the simple history of Arturia in this world from what I can remember.

Rias gulped, "I wasn't aware that you possessed such a… divine servant. I always doubted what you said before, but now I'm convinced then ever."

"Would you like to know how I was able to obtain her?"

Rias shot a glare at me but didn't respond.

"It's a long story, I won't be able to explain it without exhausting myself. So, if you want to hear it from the source itself, I suggest you wait for the brawl to be over."

This was the perfect moment to form a bond with Rias Gremory. I've secured the cash for my household from the deal I've made with Rias regarding the marriage, so it'd be best if I start forming a friendship with a powerful devil like her.

Politically powerful, anyways.

"… Akeno, return to Kuoh."

The sudden words of Rias shocked her queen, "What? Rias, I'm your―"

"I'm ordering you to return to base. Tell the others that I'll be late, and don't wait for me."

Those were the final words of Rias before Akeno finally understood what she was saying. The black-haired devil stiffly nodded and left the arena using her own magic.

I'm surprised, Rias. You're just making me want to raise my guard more than usual by saying that to her in front of me. Or perhaps you really did want to know more about me, but if that's the case… what good would it do if you excluded your most trusted servant?

You valued Akeno and labeled her as your best friend. When she was about to be impaled by the monsters in the game, you almost took the bullet for her if it wasn't for the protagonist's intervention. And she's the one person in your life that you'll never lie to.

Something was weirdly strange.

"That wasn't necessary."

"It doesn't matter." Rias said monotonously, "I've been wanting to talk to you privately, anyways."

* * *

The short spar ended after we reached the third hour, my guest waiting patiently by, observing the fight herself. I've notified the front desk that we'd be leaving soon, and after all that was done, we left the arena and headed back to the mansion.

Tiamat gave me awkward glares from time to time, probably wanting to ask me why the crimson-haired ruin princess was accompanying me.

Once we returned home, Arturia immediately served us drinks of our choice as Rias and I began our conversation.

"You mentioned a private discussion. If you wish, I can order them to leave us."

"That'd be unnecessary." Rias said.

She was giving me an uncomfortable gaze.

How odd.

"So, where should I begin? You wanted to know how I was able to obtain my servant and familiar, correct? Shall we start with that then?"

"If you think that's the most comfortable way to start, then please continue."

I nodded, "Of course."

Where should I begin… I didn't want to tell her too much, but would it really hurt? Besides, the reason why I've wanted to kill time and take her all the way here was to make sure the time would fit perfectly.

I needed to find a way to extend this conversation towards night time. The purple sky was setting and the clocked ticked on the 8th hour. If my calculations are correct, and the campaign history of Exelica Infinity was correct, then…

Perfect.

"Before I tell you, I should let you know."

Rias raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Rias Gremory… I've never once thought of you as an imbecilic child whose worth and title was the only thing that you had with you. You should be aware, that my intention was never to hurt nor use you in a way that would bring downfall to your reputation… No, that was never my plan."

"… I've learned to understand that already. And it was my fault to underestimate you when I made that deal with you." Rias said earnestly.

So, she was aware. That's good.

"Good, then I don't have to explain myself. It was going to hard for me anyways."

"Would it do me any good if I knew?"

"Absolutely not. From what I can tell, you've already figured out what my true plans were, especially after hearing Sairaorg's proposal."

If there was anything that I've learned from that, it was that Rias and Sairaorg were devils that was competent enough to form conclusions and opinions, unlike the people I've dealt with in my previous life.

"Now, onto history." I said with a joyful smile, "Have you heard about my great-grandfather and his infinite amount of achievements?"

"Without a doubt," Rias responded immediately, "I may go to a human school now to finish my education, but I've spent half my middle school days in the Underworld. And it's no question that one of the topics we learn is the importance of every pillar back in the Great War, and Lord First Dantalion was one of the few who was mentioned multiple times in the topic."

She was trying to impress me by pressing her knowledge of the Dantalion history. She probably knew how great this household used to be, until its initial downfall.

Which just opened the possibilities that she knew how my family tree came to a ruin.

"Very well, then that should make this easy." I said cunningly.

Starting from the beginning, I explained everything to her. Everything beginning from the uprising of the Dantalion clan, to how my great-grandfather was able to obtain Arturia. After half an hour of explaining, I eventually ended up telling her that I was friends and allies with Paimon, resulting in the Chaos Karma Dragon becoming my familiar.

"That's… incredible, I can't believe it." Rias stuttered.

"You could say that luck surrounded me, in exchange for the past two descendant's lives. But recently I've been noticing that such luck didn't exist anymore, so it's a matter of time before I start making miracles myself."

I was able to make Rias amazed by my speech. And the reason for that was simple.

 **[Rias' affection towards you has been increased by 8.]**

Not bad, although I could ask for more. But if Rias was starting to feel comfortable towards me, that's all good.

I checked the clock and realized that it was almost time.

"By the way Rias, before you decided to set the time and date of the meeting, I was trying to get in contact with your father for the last few days… Has he been busy with other affairs?"

Rias nodded, "I've been trying to contact him as well, but my mother said he was too busy with work of his own. He's normally not a very busy man during these seasons."

You fucking did it, didn't you?

You've bitten the bait, Zeoticus Gremory.

Though I expected you to, I didn't think Rias would say the exact same words from the game.

I ordered Arturia to close in as I quietly whispered to her ear.

 _"Any news on the barriers?"_

Arturia nodded and whispered back.

 _"It has been breached five seconds ago, as you predicted."_

* * *

It wasn't a lie when I said that succession and victory were the very two things I will achieve in this new world, something that I couldn't do in my previous one do to the lack of motivation and the dull universe I lived in.

But in this world where anything was legitimately possible, I made it my goal to have the most fun possible during my stay here.

And in order to succeed, I needed to plan and start moving.

The truth is, everything was planned from the beginning.

 _"I would like to arrange a fresh marriage between your daughter and I, the Duke of Dantalion."_

The devils who eavesdropped on our conversation probably thought I was looking to leech off the wealth of the Gremory family, in exchange for creating pure-bloods with the one family who was eager to continue it.

But being the avid player of Exelica Infinity, I knew that Zeoticus Gremory never really wanted to continue the pure-bloods― there was absolutely no way a devil like him would be interested in such mundane and pointless things.

He wanted the Phenex tears and the sacred recipe for it. The reason? To illegally sell them to the enemy factions that has been on the rising lately, called the Hero Faction and the Khaos Brigade.

In exchange for one of their Longinus members that he wanted to gift to his daughter, the one and only daughter that he desperately wanted to protect and spoil since her birth.

It was as simple as that, and knowing that, I knew Zeoticus wouldn't accept my proposal of marrying his daughter for the benefit of devil-kind. He never cared about the pure-bloods in the first place.

Only a fool would think like that.

But I had a plan, a plan that I've enacted since the moment I agreed to Rias' terms.

I purposefully said my proposals in front of Sona Sitri and Grayfia Lucifuge, to make sure Zeoticus would have no other choice but to agree, or to "think" about it.

Zeoticus in the public eye volunteered to raise a pure-blooded devil using his daughter's blood and one of the Phenex's kin. The wanting of the Phenex tears was never publicly spoken, so nobody knew of his true intentions other than me, someone who saw the future ahead.

The trade was that Rias would marry Riser but never bare his child, but instead, make them divorce after the first month.

And where does Lord Phenex come into this? Well, he wanted the Devil King's son, Millicas Gremory to marry one of his youngest daughters in the future, Ravel Phenex.

Zeoticus' plan was to illegally produce Phenex tears and sell them to the enemy for a Longinus user to gift his daughter, and to make mad profits.

Lord Phenex' plan was to create an offspring with their famed immortality, mixed with the Bael's Power of Destruction, ultimately creating the most powerful devil that could make the four Devil Kings shiver in fear, and ultimately put the Phenex family in the higher seats of the hierarchy.

It was all genius if you ask me.

But it wouldn't be a story if the protagonist ruined all of it, now would it?

In the game, if you choose to help Rias break the engagement and not talk to Zeoticus Gremory at all, he would eventually, under a month and a half, send an assassin from the Himejima clan to kill you, in which you have to prepared for before the assassin gets you.

This was the Himejima and the Gremory arc, where the truth is revealed to everyone.

It's time to end the game of deception, and come out victorious once and for all.

Reading and studying in the library a few days ago, I've learned that the First Dantalion placed an infinite invisible barrier that could not be detected with the use of simple magic, but instead required magic above the rank of A+. And Arturia was the only one who could trigger it on and off, using the flowers in the garden as the main source of mana.

And that was the reason why flowers like Ruby Araclot, the Flower of Immortality, was placed there by the first Dantalion, so that the barrier could be up indefinitely without having to use his own mana as its source.

It wasn't a strong barrier and something that someone could cross it very easily. Its initial purpose was to detect invaders crossing the line of the Dantalion land.

And when I watched Tiamat in the fields displaying her inner gentle self, I acted like I didn't know a thing about the flowers, to increase the element of surprise when the day finally comes.

 _"I'll be meeting Rias today, and I need you to be aware of something."_

 _"Yes, master?"_

 _"I'm going to bring Rias to the mansion and have a long talk with her. I want you to notify me the moment someone crosses the protection barrier."_

 _"… Are you expecting uninvited guests?"_

 _"There's an 80% shot that a swords-woman will attempt an assassination on me. If it were to ever happen, don't kill them, simply disarm them."_

 _"Understood."_

In the game, the assassin targeted to kill you was either going to be Katō Danzō, or Okita Souji (Descendant).

During the Okita Souji event, the chances of her appearing in your campaign drastically improved from many different arcs, and you could always acquire her as your servant whenever you do confront her.

My main target was to expose Zeoticus to Rias, and to obtain Okita Souji as my knight. That was my plan from the very beginning.

"Should I fight them outside? It may cause a large mess if we were to―"

"No, let her show herself."

I said loudly as I got up, looking at every possible entrance that the assassin could come from.

Rias was clueless about what was going on, and so was Tiamat, who was listening to us from behind the couch.

Arturia immediately regained her silver armor and summoned her Excalibur in preparation of the flank.

"If you're going to kill me now, I suggest you attack swiftly."

Silence.

"There's no use in waiting, if you're going to obey your masters' orders, you should gamble your life along with it."

Silence continued.

"… Then let's play the guessing game."

Rias and Tiamat looked around themselves after getting the memo that someone hostile was nearby. I figured that Tiamat could sense their aura, but if she couldn't, that meant this person was the master of cloaking their presence.

"Your name, is Katō Danzō."

Silence again.

Which meant that there was only one other option, and I've hit the sweet jackpot.

"Okita Souji."

And the moment I've said their name, I felt the wind switch direction as an iron blade was before my eyes, held by a woman whose eyes were empty and deadly at the same time.

I could see the coming afterlife by just seeing her blade glitter in front of me. But trusting my one servant that I've devoted to raise and take care of, Arturia was easily able to deflect the assassin's blade before it got to me.

"Nicely done Arturia. Now, pin her down and make sure she doesn't have a cyanide capsule."

With my orders in mind, Arturia immediately deflected the sword off the assassin's hands and pinned them down the floor as ordered, revealing a woman who looked to be in their early twenties.

And of course, she was Okita Souji, the last surviving descendant of its famous clan.

"Well that certainly took an unexpected turn." Tiamat blankly said.

"W…what's going on!?"

"Your father has been quite busy, huh? To go all the way to the Himejima temple and ask his archnemesis for help. Things that devils will do to get what they want, it's remarkable."

The next step was to tame her. To obtain my very first servant, legitimately.

"The rumors surrounding the Himejima household, was that the current Head of its clan was someone who doesn't mind brainwashing and manipulating those who he deems worthy of being the perfect assassins… I highly doubt you're going to feed us any information, are you, Okita Souji?"

The white-haired assassin struggled for a solid minute before giving up, realizing that her opponent's strength outclassed hers' by a lot.

But nonetheless she stayed silent and didn't give in to my talk.

"Rias, would you like to talk to your father?" I asked my dear guest.

"Are you saying my father is affiliated with this? He would never, he's not that kind of a person!" she exclaimed rather indignantly.

"Well of course, I have no proof. A world cannot be correctly civilized unless proof is provided in an accusation, innocent until proven guilty. Let's get what you want then, the proof that this was the work behind your father, trying to murder me using a fragile human woman like her."

I glanced over to Tiamat who was still keeping her dumbfounded expression. "My dear familiar, would you humbly accept a request from your master?"

"A request?"

"You heard me correctly."

Tiamat seemed slightly unsure, "… What is it?"

"I want you to use your flames to burn down the entirety of Kuoh Academy."

―!?

Everyone in the room excluding me responded shockingly, as if they weren't believing what I just said.

"Burn the entire building down? Why?" Tiamat exclaimed in genuine confusion.

"Master, I don't believe that's a very wise decision. It may attract those who we might not be seeking for." Arturia gave her opinion.

"Burn it. Burn it to the ground and lure the Head of the Gremory clan. Threaten to kill him if he doesn't take you to the main Himejima base. And once you're there, kidnap Suou and his daughters and bring them to me."

My orders were final, and Tiamat heard me clearly.

"… Fine, but I'm only obeying you because you've sparked my interest."

And just like that, she disappeared into the human world, leaving only Arturia as my possible defense.

Being a devil, I could sense the rising aura within Rias' body.

"You brought me here just to humiliate me? What are you trying to do, Issei Dantalion!?"

"Relax, I'll guarantee a fine show for your entertainment tonight. I can assure you that nobody from your town will be hurt, other than possibly minor injuries."

"And you're okay with that!? My servants are going to react to her, and knowing them, they'll approach and try and stop her from burning the Academy. How can you promise that she won't hurt them!?" Rias shouted angrily.

"Because she knows better than to kill civilians, and especially devils."

There was no need for me to command Tiamat to not kill anyone, simply because she would downright object in the first place. She owed the current Devil King Beelzebub a favor and would only destroy her reputation with him if she were to kill devils, and she's a dragon of intelligence.

The only ones who she would willingly kill are humans.

"I don't understand, you need to clarify the situation this instant. How does my father have anything to do with this, answer me!"

I gave off a smirk and laughed at her statement, sitting back down at the couch right next to the pinned white-haired assassin.

"It's amusing to watch a daughter defending her father when he tried to arrange a political marriage with a scumbag like Riser,"

Rias was easily stunned by that statement alone. "It… it's not like that,"

"Then tell me why, I was never able to figure that out. Why do you defend him then? Is it his wealth? His title that you want? Or that pointless family love you feel towards him?"

"He's my father, that's why! It might've been me because I was his only available child, but he did it ensure the future of devilkind. It'd be nonsensical and childish of me if I were to hate him for something he was genuinely trying to help with…"

If you look at it from her perspective, I can see why she thought of this whole situation like that. It's what I was theorizing anyways, Rias was too much of a kind person in the storyline to hate her own family members, especially if they had a reason to justify what they did.

That weak-minded heart, cloaked by her majestic mighty form.

"Then you should prepare yourself for the worse, princess." I deadpanned, "There are two sides to every story."

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **10:44 PM**

"Burn that entire academy down… fuck, why am I even taking orders from him!?"

Tiamat was in a conflict with herself, deciding whether or not to obey someone like Issei Dantalion or if she should choose her own decision. It wasn't like she had to burn the academy― and she didn't want to get anyone hurt for no reason, either.

Even humans, Tiamat learned that a life was a life, no matter their race. And if she was forced to kill those who were only bystanders, she would regret it one day, despite being the infamous Chaos Karma Dragon.

Kindness ruled her heart throughout the many years she roamed the earth, erasing her cruel draconic nature that she once had.

"But it's not like anyone's in there, the academy is completely empty from what I can sense…. Gah― fuck it."

Tiamat made her choice right there, in the sky, whipping out her dragon wings as she grasped for air for a solid second, creating the deadliest flames she could produce within her lungs before gushing them out with the force of deadly destruction.

Blue flames engulfed the entire building within seconds.

"He was planning something behind my back, that brat really does want to impress me, huh?" Tiamat smirked widely, "Not bad kid, but I wonder what you have planned. I'll do as you say and take the Gremory Head to you, but if whatever you have planned were to go out of control… you'll learn that the ruling pillars are not to be fucked with."

Tiamat knew that from the very beginning, that if her master were to make a single mistake― it was over for him and his queen.

Curiosity grew in her mind as she was eager to find out just what her master was thinking.

"Now, I wait for Zeoticus."

…

…

…

Even after minutes passed, nobody came.

But the pure silence of patience didn't last long, as she felt magic being used nearby her, coming from the ground above.

Multiple swords sprouted from the ground, as a suspicious magical crest appeared from above with it. She felt something approach her with unnatural speed at the same time, increasing her sharp awareness.

The servants of Rias Gremory were attacking from every angle as she had no other choice but to deflect them all.

She winded the swords away with her wings, repelled the lightning that came from the magic circle with her own fire breath, and outmaneuvered the neko that attempted to hit her from behind, only to be pushed away to the ground below.

"A bunch of brats from the Gremory side." Tiamat said uninterested.

Tiamat couldn't hear what they were rambling about from below, but she merely shrugged them off knowing that they were going to be no match for someone like her.

"Come on Zeoticus, I'm on the clock here… don't make me fight these weaklings, for fucks sake." Tiamat annoyedly said.

Then another round came as one of the Gremory knights attempted to fight her from above, spreading his devil wings. He summoned multiple swords from the air and tried to fight the dragon above, but failed as Tiamat was far too calm to deal with a small threat like that.

Then as time passed, she felt a different aura approach the city as she changed her direction of view, the Gremory crest forming next to the burning building as a familiar figure appeared from it.

Zeoticus Gremory, her target appeared just like her master said he would.

"Holy shit, he actually got here. And here I was worrying that Sirzechs would appear instead, saves me the trouble." Tiamat gleefully stated.

"My… Rias, where's my Rias!?" Zeoticus screamed from below, facing her servants who looked at each other with confusion.

"Lord Gremory, she left to the Underworld this morning with me, but then demanded I leave her side for the time being. I believe she's still in the Underworld."

"With who!? What possible reason would she have for being in the Underworld at this time!?" Zeoticus shouted in anger from pure frustration.

Akeno looked over to her team before answering his question, "She was with Lord Dantalion, and she wished to talk to him alone without my presence."

"Dantalion? You mean― … you're not being serious, girl."

"I have no contact with her at the moment, it's been a few hours since I've departed from the Underworld." Akeno answered truthfully.

Before Zeoticus could say anything, a blue-haired dragon from above flapped her wings to create a massive level of wind and thrusted her fist into the devil's stomach, forcefully extracting blood from his mouth.

Unlike the others, Zeoticus Gremory was not an experienced fighter― nor was he a strong caster.

"Y-you!" Zeoticus shockingly exclaimed.

"Don't take it personal, Gremory." Tiamat said.

"You- you're with that Dantalion kid…!"

"Oh, so you are connected to that incident. That just makes this entire situation more entertaining," Tiamat chuckled.

The servants of Rias Gremory froze on the spot as Tiamat let out a terrifying aura. She then grabbed Zeoticus from the collar, and started demanding locations of her next target.

"If you're the one who sent that assassin just like he said you did, then could you kindly tell me where Suou Himejima is? If you don't want a hole in your stomach, that is." Tiamat threatened sharply.

"What do you have to do with this!" Zeoticus coughed, "Don't meddle in the affairs of other factions, you foolish dragon!"

Another strike in the stomach caused Zeoticus to cough up more blood.

"I'm his contracted familiar, in one way or another I'm 'meddling' in my own faction. Now, spill it."

"W-… where is he, and where the fuck is my daughter!?"

"She's safe and sound, don't you worry about her. You should be worried about yourself more if you wanna see her again, alive that is."

Tiamat crushed her fingers into Zeoticus' wounded spots as he shrieked in agonizing pain. "I'll tell you, I'll fucking tell you god damn it!"

She then let go and smiled.

"The t-temple that runs the operation is in Osaka, I'll take you there myself so just promise me the safety of my daughter, I beg of you," Zeoticus muttered in pain.

"Tell that to the kid. Come on."

Ignoring the servants that were glaring at her with caution, Tiamat flew to the air with Zeoticus as she disappeared into the sky, forgetting the fact that she just burned down the entire school building.

"Did… did the assassination attempt fail?" Zeoticus asked curiously, still being in the grasp of the dragon.

"Not only did it fail, but he was able to see it coming before the assassin reached the house."

"How…? Did Suou purposefully send an incompetent fool to do the job? That imbecile, is he looking forward to getting his entire family killed by my hands again!?" Zeoticus shouted in anger.

Tiamat shrugged, "Definitely not an incompetent one. Even I wasn't able to sense the assassin's aura and energy, it was remarkable. It could've killed anyone― possibly including me, if I were to let my guard down."

The word 'assassin' didn't flow on Tiamat's tongue too well, due to the negativity towards the very nature of assassins. Tiamat wasn't the type to like people who strike from the shadows from a safe distance, making sure their safety is assured like a coward.

Tiamat, if anything, never liked the idea of an assassin.

"What I'm wondering is how he was able to figure out it was you, being an inexperienced brat. I'm eager to know what he has in mind and that's why I'm obeying orders from him."

"You're his familiar, are you not?"

Tiamat nodded, "I regretted it at first, but after a while… I'm uncertain of my own opinion."

She was starting to feel as if Paimon's choice wasn't the wrong one, and if she judged a book by its cover.

Going a bit faster than before, Tiamat eventually made it to Osaka as she landed with Zeoticus in her hands, the wound slowly healing due to the devil blood inside him.

"Are you going to kill that old human?" Zeoticus mumbled.

"Something tells me he wouldn't like that." Tiamat smirked in response.

Tiamat made sure to warn the devil that she would come after her with full force if he were to try and escape, and furthered the wound by stomping him with pure barbaric strength. As he yelped in pain, Tiamat quickly walked up the stairs towards the Himejima temple.

The last thing she wanted was to let Zeoticus escape, so it was in her agenda to take care of this quickly.

"To burn the place down and find the target… or to forcefully go inside and take the target."

Tiamat thought for a moment before deciding.

"Fuck it, sabotage it is."

The dragon lifted her feet, focused her energy into one strike, and kicked the gate open to the point where it created intense amount of wind, tearing the leaves and the tree branches off from sheer force alone.

Opening the gate revealed multiple guards with iron katanas coated with poison.

"I'm looking for Suou Himejima and his daughters, I'll spare the lives of those who kneel and gives me info on their whereabouts."

But the alluring words of the Chaos Karma Dragon wasn't enough to change the guards mind as they attacked at once, forming a strike where Tiamat couldn't dodge.

They were merely humans who had experience in killing the supernatural, but Tiamat was on a whole another level.

Within seconds, the temple front was burning with turquoise flames.

"Shame, sparing lives would've been the better result." Tiamat said as she saw the garden flowers suffering from her flames.

As she closed in to the main temple, the door opened as it revealed an old man with a sword that Tiamat recognized within seconds.

"Ho, the Honjō Masamune. I wasn't aware that the Himejima family had possession of such a blade, fascinating."

"Intruder, you dare destroy my thousand-year home and kill my men? Do you have no shame in your foolish actions!?" The old man shouted in anger.

"According to my master, it was you who sent the assassin to kill him. Answer me, did you send an assassin to the Head of the Dantalion family?" Tiamat asked fiercely.

"By the order of my client, Zeoticus Gremory. It was a business operation. Are you one of his devil servants?"

Because of his old age, Suou was incapable of detecting the race of the other party.

Noticing that fear Tiamat couldn't help but to giggle, "You're joking, old man. If you don't want to break any of your bones you should take your daughters and come with me."

"My daughters? What does your master want with them!?"

"Relax, it's nothing creepy. He's not like that." The dragon assured, "I honestly have no idea why he want the daughters too, but if I were you, I'd do as I say."

Tiamat's hands sparked into flames as she noticed more guards and samurais appear nearby, including the daughters who were prepared for a strike from a far away.

A few archers, dozens of guards, and a powerful sacred beast.

"This is going to sound cliché, but don't say I didn't warn you."

It was about to get a bit messy.

* * *

 **「** **Issei Dantalion** **」**

We moved ourselves to the outside to restrict the damage within the mansion. I had to convince Rias to stay and watch, even though it was technically Arturia's holy aura that forced her to not move an inch in the first place.

This was the final step to my plan. If everything goes my way, I shall be victorious in the end.

"Master, she's here." Arturia said, looking above at the sky.

And just like what she said, a blue magic circle of Tiamat appeared in the sky, as multiple figures were transported through it, whom many faces were those I recognized.

Tiamat was successful in getting everyone I needed.

Zeoticus Gremory.

Suou Himejima.

Suzaku Himejima, and her two younger sisters.

I wouldn't mind if it was just Suzaku, considering the other daughters were unnamed minor characters in the game that served no purpose. But this'll do.

"Father!" Rias called from across the field.

She ran towards him after seeing him in a wounded state. I grabbed her arm before she could run past me, as she struggled to let herself loose.

"Let go of me, Issei!"

"Calm down Rias. Your father is fine, a little injury won't be enough to kill him any time soon." I smirked.

I let her go once she stopped struggling. I ordered Tiamat to bring me both Zeoticus and the old human to me, as she obeyed without question.

"It's been some time, Lord Gremory." I grinned, "You look like you're having a rough time, shall I serve you some water?"

Zeoticus remained quiet and only coughed the blood in his stomach.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to force yourself to talk to me. Besides, I know everything you're going to say anyways. So instead of talking to me― someone you just tried killing, why don't you tell your daughter what happened?"

I forced my fist inside the stomach wound as I listened to him shriek in pain, as he coughed up more blood, ruining my attiring. But I couldn't give less of a shit about that.

"Issei Dantalion…" Zeoticus muttered under his breath, "You should be fucking dead…"

"Really? I took that surprise as a gift if anything, I always did want my own personal assassin."

Zeoticus' eyes focused onto the white-haired girl who was currently pinned down by Arturia as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"So, it was a failure. My fault for believing in an incompetent and disgusting human like the Himejimas to do the job."

Despite his situation, the devil continued to insult as if he was on the winning ground.

"Enough of that." I deadpanned.

It was about time we start the main show.

"If you're going to stay quiet and not confess, then I suppose it's only appropriate if you do it for him, right?" I grinned at the face of Suou Himejima, the old human who only had a few months to live in the Exelica Infinity timeline.

Let's see how you decide to go out, Suou.

"I… I―"

"Suou, if you speak another fucking word, I will personally kill all of your children, including your damned family members, one by one!" Zeoticus threatened to the maximum.

"That devil won't control the fate of your children, and I can assure you of that." I spoke kindly.

But even after I said that, Suou refused to say anything.

Then I only have one option that I will take in order to make this geezer talk.

"Bring me the youngest of the daughters."

Tiamat and Arturia gave me an odd look.

"What are you thinking about?" Tiamat asked, "This is already insane on its own, but you should know that you shouldn't go too far."

"You're the one who wanted to see a show, a remarkable performance from someone you deemed unworthy of being called a master. So, let me show you that serving me isn't a waste of time after all. It's what you wanted, right?"

Knowing her, I expected Tiamat to fight back. But instead of arguing she obeyed my command and brought me one of the three daughters.

A girl with generic brown hair and purple eyes. Looked no older than 14, if I were to take a guess.

"Please, don't kill her! I can't lose another daughter, not anymore!" Suou exclaimed in terror.

"The lives of your family members will be determined by your own choice of words."

I grabbed the Excalibur off Artoria's hand and held it with my own two hands, and stabbed it against the dirt next to the girl's head who was scared for her own life.

"Master, that's not safe!"

She thought I couldn't hold Excalibur, because I was a devil.

It was finally time for me to make use of my special weapon.

 **[Forging Reality: Activated]**

 **[Mythical Law Defiance Mode: Activated]**

 **[Detecting: True Excalibur | The True Holy King Sword]**

 **[Removing Soul Attribute: Demonic]**

 **[Applying: Holy Righteous Birth]**

Despite being a devil, touching the holy sword didn't do a thing to me.

It would've been a hassle if I explained how I was able to do it. Besides, I didn't even make up a story for that yet.

"Spilling foreign blood on my own territory would send a rude message to my ancestors, so let's not make that happen."

"Rias, you must run! Run far and notify Sirzechs of this! You must let everyone know, that this man―"

I stomped on Zeoticus' head, sending it into the ground with force, making sure he doesn't say another word for the time being.

"Your life doesn't matter to me. I won't hesitate to cut you down immediately if you say another word." I warned.

The old human let out a single tear before he looked above himself, glaring at the holy Excalibur jabbed right next to his daughter's head.

"I'll tell you everything I know… everything that has happened beginning eight years ago, when this despicable devil killed my very first daughter." Suou finally spoke.

It was about time, old man.

Say the words, say it in a way that will forever carve the evil image of her father into Rias Gremory's head. Make her despise him, hate him, and loathe him for the lowlife he is. Suou Himejima, this is your time to take your everlasting revenge.

"Do proceed, Lord Himejima."

Suou clenched his teeth and shot a hateful glare at Zeoticus.

"Not only did this demon kill my beloved daughter in cold blood, but he was also responsible for the death of a certain young girl's parents… Akeno Himejima." Suou said dramatically.

I felt the demonic powers within Zeoticus rage as he attempted to try and kill Suou by choking him, only to be forcefully pushed down by Tiamat before he had the chance to reach him.

As for his daughter, Rias had no other choice but to see the horror that was in front of her eyes.

"My father was responsible for… Akeno?" Rias muttered quietly.

"Your father is a sadistic monster who enjoys seeing his competitors suffer under his influence. A despicable devil who gained his wealth by spilling the bloods of those who he deemed unworthy." Suou continued, ignoring the enraged devil next to him.

"He killed my daughter without reason, just to show that he wasn't to be messed with. An egoistic bastard who killed a 15-year-old girl without batting an eye, in front of her own family. Why? What purpose did that serve for you!? Was it for your own entertainment, do you enjoy seeing people suffer for no reason at all!?"

Suou's anger showed just how much hatred he held towards his arch-nemesis. The devil who not only ruined his life, but also left a large psychological scar in his heart.

Rias couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her father, a cold-blooded murderer? The person who showed her nothing but kindness, a killer and a liar? She didn't know what to think anymore. Was everything a lie? The love she was shown? The presents she was given?

Before Rias could think further, Suou's cold voice cut through her thoughts.

"The entire clan wanted the heads of Shuri Himejima and her daughter. But I was able to keep them from doing so, denying them every access to their homes, and even killing my own clansmen who wanted them dead.

"I was able to convince them that family, no matter what, must be protected. Our ancestors fought together in order to create a powerful clan where we will be able to protect our family, not murder them! But this man― this… devil!"

Suou shot a hateful glare at Zeoticus as the other party did the same.

"Knowing that I wasn't willing to kill my own sister and niece, this sick bastard that you call father… convinced one of my men that he would be able to kill the fallen angel hybrid. The one person in my clan that hated the fallen angels, and wished upon their destruction.

"Then he gave him power, and the culprit went and murdered my dear sister… but luckily, Baraqiel arrived before Akeno met the same fate." Suou ended as tears started to form around his eyes.

"Don't listen to him, Rias! I was the one who kept Akeno safe from this monster, you saw it for yourself, didn't you?! You came with me when we made that deal with the Himejima, knowing that they'll continue to send assassins for her. You were with me when we made that deal, were you not?!"

Zeoticus' desperation plea was starting to get to Rias. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but from what I can tell from her eyes, she was more inclined to believe her father.

Which is something I couldn't have.

"I… I was, father." Rias muttered slowly, her mind still reeling from the revelations "Lord Himejima… your words are―"

"Can you not see the evil within this man? He's the very reason that our lives are ruined, and cannot be―"

"That's enough Lord Himejima, you did well. It's unfortunate that your words will not mean much in this case. However, I can assure you that the truth will be known by the end of this day."

I pulled the Excalibur off the ground and tossed it back to Arturia. Suou sighed in relief knowing that his daughter was safe, although he was still annoyed that I cut him off in the middle of his sentence.

"Suzaku Himejima, would you like to add anything to this?" I asked her, who was helpless to the situation due to Tiamat's presence.

I sensed her aura rising throughout the entire dialogue. It seemed she was trying to find a way to kill me and escape, but she knew better than to make a shady move.

"I… I don't." Suzaku answered.

"Then let's continue the revealing of the truth." I smiled.

"What will you gain from this, you are just a typical nobody in the Underworld! Just like the Andromalius pillar, you are a worthless household with absolutely no influence whatsoever! Just die like your grandfather and your father, like the pigs you all are!"

I smirked at his statement, "Tiamat."

Then within seconds, Tiamat stomped on Zeoticus' arm with full force as I heard his bones shatter into pieces inside him. His scream was like a banshee's, absolutely unsettling to hear.

But it was also quite satisfying.

Seeing that Rias wasn't reacting with words, she must've been in a state of conflict in her own mind.

"Political marriages are never a good thing, no matter the reasoning for it. As someone who was forcefully engaged with a playboy scumbag like Riser Phenex, wouldn't you agree that political marriages are one of selfish desires of the parents?" I asked Rias.

"It's… not something I would like to experience again."

"Despite the fact that your father only did it to ensure the future of the pure-bloods?"

"There are others who would happily do that without anyone's approval." Rias answered truthfully.

Good, so she was aware that something was up.

"The pure-bloodline is the most important pride of this faction, Rias. I only wanted you to marry Riser so that you'll have a sense of accomplishment in the future, and having someone like Riser by your side is―"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Rias shouted, "If you knew what I wanted, you wouldn't have chosen what would've been best for me. You would've asked how I wanted to live my life, like the other parents who truly care for their child!"

The mixed emotions within Rias were raging through her words. As tears started falling from her eyes. On one side she loved her father dearly for caring so much about her, while the other scorned him for almost ruining her adult life.

"Lying to your children is bad habit, Lord Gremory." I grinned seeing, the despair fall into his eyes. "You should tell her the truth if you want to be forgiven, before all hell cuts loose into the rest of your life."

But I know you're not going to, Zeoticus Gremory.

Your pride doesn't allow you to admit to your own mistakes, and your clever lies are what you considered to be a "business" move. You might care for your daughter in your heart, but your greed certainly doesn't.

I kneeled next to the sobbing crimson-haired princess.

"Sometimes, it's best if you leave your emotions out of it to get the truth." I whispered into her ear, "Would you like to know what your father's true intentions were, or would you rather live in the darkness and live the life of a lie?"

"I―… I want to know." She sobbed out.

"Very well. Then let's get started, shall we?"

Zeoticus was frantically begging me to not reveal anything. It was fun watching a man like him suffer, especially if they were the one who tried to have you killed.

"The truth is, Rias, that the entire story about wanting to revive the pure-bloods… was nothing but a poor scheme to get his hands on some precious materials."

And starting from that statement, I explained everything to her― everything I knew about Zeoticus and his lies that was presented in the game. I knew that my information was accurate even in this world, from the expressions that he was making as he was listening to me.

He denied it after every sentence I spoke. Typical of him.

Rias on the other hand, was in genuine disbelief as she was shocked beyond what words could describe.

"The original Okita Souji, who you might know as your dear brother's Knight, was diagnosed with tuberculosis. Do you really think that out of every devil that his family could summon, it would be the very Devil King himself? Ridiculous. Your father was the one who gave that human the disease."

"The Himejima clan never had intentions on harming Akeno or her family. They simply exiled them from the clan, but they never bodily harmed them until one of their men, influenced by your father's words and claims, went and assassinated her mother."

"That explains why your father bought your home near that priest temple, does it not? Why would a devil in their right minds buy homes near a religious property? Why did your father specifically want you to have that old mansion in the human world? Because he knew that Akeno would be there at that specific time and moment, and you would end up meeting her."

"And you're probably wondering why Lord Himejima confessed eight years ago on sending assassins. His entire clan is dedicated in the black-market business, it just fit the description too well. But a man like Lord Himejima― or rather, Suou Himejima, never wanted to kill anyone from his family. He valued his own blood-relations more than anything."

"The truth is, Rias, Lord Himejima had five children― who all happened to be girls. But look to the distance at their pitiful faces, can you spot all five of them? No, you can only see four. I wonder why?"

Then it hit her. The confession Suou made earlier― **_"He killed my daughter without reason, just to show that he wasn't to be messed with. An egoistic bastard who killed a 15-year-old girl without batting an eye, in front of her own family. Why? What purpose did that serve for you!? Was it for your own entertainment, do you enjoy seeing people suffer for no reason at all!?"_**

"The rightful heir to the Himejima clan― Shiori Himejima, was murdered by your father's hands. And you might ask yourself, 'Why?' Well, that's a difficult one to explain I'm afraid. There was no reason to kill her, the Gremory household was a far more powerful house no matter how you compared it. So why did he kill her? All he had to do was threaten them… I wonder why he went so far as to kill another man's daughter."

"There's no real conclusion to that part of the story. One could say that he killed her because he wanted to make sure the Himejimas didn't betray him, but wanna know what I think?"

The boiling blood within Zeoticus rapidly turned into a blistering aura. But no matter what he did, Tiamat was right there next to him, supervising the situation.

Because he valued his life more than anything else, he didn't have the will to get up and charge at me with putrid eyes. How dull and boring you are, Zeoticus.

"He killed her, because he wanted to. That cruel, sadistic mindset only people like him are capable of having. Why should he care about other man's daughter, if his own is the one who is gaining?"

From how things looked like right now, Zeoticus didn't have to confess to his crimes.

Because the facial expressions he was making were self-explanatory. Only an idiot would believe him after seeing how he reacted to my words. And knowing Rias Gremory, who had a grain of sense, she could tell that my words were real.

"… Is this all true, father?"

Zeoticus gritted his teeth, "Don't you dare believe him! I raised you and fed you― unlike my own father who belittled every part of me! I gave you everything I could never get during my childhood, everything I did was for you! Don't listen to him, he's just a―"

"So, you're acknowledging that what he said was true, the." Rias quietly said.

Honestly, those were some poor choice of words. A lot of things must be riled up inside his head at the moment, from just how angrily he spoke those words, even to the point where he accidentally confessed.

"Do you understand the pity, and the self-regret that Akeno goes through every day? That fake smile she tries to keep when we celebrate her birthday… the amount of times I see her wearing her priestess clothes because it reminds her of her own mother… and her pure, relentless hatred towards the fallen angels, and her own father…"

It looks like things are starting to conclude. I suppose it is time to wrap this up, before something unexpected happens.

"You wanted me to give my first kiss and chastity to a man who plays with other girls like it's his play things. You didn't take account into what I wanted, yet you claim that everything you've done was for me!"

The number of tears she shed during her speech was outstanding.

I couldn't help but grimace at it, I didn't like to be the cause of her grief, but it was a necessary evil. It had to be done.

"Rias―… I… I…"

"I respected you, I wanted to learn more from you until I finished school. I admired you for who you are, even after you forcefully pushed me into marrying someone like Riser. All because I knew that you were a kind man, who just wanted better for everyone else. But it seems I was wrong all along."

Rias turned around and wiped the tears off her eyes. She tried making a straight face that she normally has, but the amount of emotions that she held within her was enough to break it apart every few moments.

In the end, she couldn't turn around and face her father.

"Why… why did you tell me all this?" Rias asked, clearly directing at me.

"Would you believe me if I said that I wanted to help?" I chuckled.

"If you wanted to help, you would've kept quiet about it."

I nodded, "Well… let's just say that the drama wasn't really my necessary target, it just happened to be part of what I really wanted."

"What you wanted?"

"Rather, what both of us would have wanted"

"What both of us would have wanted? How would I have wanted to see my own father reduced to such a state?" she cried out rather hysterically, tears forming in her eyes again.

Acting on an impulse I walked over to her and knelt down in front of her, looking at her directly in the eyes.

"Rias," I said solemnly as I gently placed my hand on her shoulder. I was glad when she didn't flinch or back away from my touch.

"I know that you have always wanted recognition for your own deeds. You have only been seen by your titles both in public and at home, if I were to hazard a guess. I can see it in your eyes, the desire to make a name for yourself and be known by your own merits"

 _Bullshit_ , I privately said in my mind. There's no real way that I could see all that through someone's eyes. But from what I can tell, she didn't question how I was able to tell.

"Although this seems cruel to you, it had to be done" I continued in that same tone, my eyes never leaving hers. "Your father was the opposite of what the Gremory house stood for. His action brought about the ruin of such a noble house, but you on the other hand. _You_ can rectify this. Only _you_ can restore the house of Gremory to its righteous position, reinstate the values that your house once stood for."

I could see her hanging onto every one of my words, and I knew that I was almost there. Just one final push and she would be grateful for this.

"You have this one golden chance to show the entire world that Rias Gremory; the girl herself, nothing more, nothing less, fixed what was broken and restored the glory of their house. I have laid the foundations by removing the base of the taint, but what happens next, Rias... is entirely up to you."

I lifted my hand and let it fall to my side as I stood up. Now with that over, I only had one more thing to do.

I walked towards the assassin who hasn't spoken a word since the attempt. She was under control of some sort of a spell, I sensed her aura being interrupted by something that wasn't her own.

The weeks of studying magic was starting to pay off. I was now able to see how aura and energy could be detected with just the mind itself, it was honestly all too surreal.

"Okita Souji. Who is your current master?"

"… Lord Suou Himejima." She said monotonously, almost like a robot.

"Tell me, if he were to die in front of you… would you serve his children?"

"…"

No response.

"She seems to be under a sacred spell. I can't quite detect which version it is, but it's something more powerful than just regular mind control magic." Arturia said, who held Okita from moving an inch.

I took a closer look at my future servant and couldn't help but gently touch her silky white hair.

That gorgeous white hair that fell all the way to her knee, and those soulless white orbs that explained her entire motivation for living. From what I can remember, she normally had bright cherry blossom hair and more colorful eyes, but after thousands of magical experiments that Suou did on her, she turned into this.

A pity really, I did prefer her previous looks. But this one wasn't so bad.

And the only way to break off the seal― was, well… there was only one way to break it.

"Lord Himejima, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I were to take your assassin into my care now, would you?"

"You can take her and do whatever you want with her. Just don't hurt my daughter and please… allow them to leave without harm," Suou begged.

"The spell. Do you know how to get rid of it?"

"There's a scroll in the temple that holds the nullification spells that is required to break it. If you can take me and my daughter there safely, we'll―"

"Ah, that's a disappointment. The Underworld and the Human world are a long way, don't you know, Lord Himejima? You can't possibly make me wait that long just to get a piece of paper that has words written on it, now can you?" I said with a daring smile.

"There is no other way, Lord Dantalion. I'll gladly offer the scrolls if you―"

"No, there is another way. Don't take me a fool Lord Himejima. To play dumb in front of a man who has just defeated someone like Zeoticus Gremory is not someone you would toy around with, right?"

Suou knew exactly what I was talking about. His eyes widened in terror as he realized what I was just about to do.

"Suzaku Himejima― no, Lady Himejima, rather." I called out, "Ever since your older sister died, you held the upmost duty to lead the clan in the near future. Because of it, it is most likely that you have studied and trained for the position ever since, am I correct?"

Suzaku nodded rather stiffly to my statement.

"It is time for you to make use of those days. Rebuild your clan with the hatred thought of my name: Issei Dantalion. Question your morals, kill those who disagree with you, and build an empire that will be strong enough to fight me. And once you do, don't be afraid to declare a war with me."

I reenacted the final part of my plan.

I grabbed the Excalibur as the game info-box appeared at my sight. Artoria was surprised yet again as Tiamat awed slightly at my movement.

"And with every ounce of your blood, show me what the Himejimas are capable of at their very point of rupture!"

And with that said, I swung the Excalibur downwards as the blade cleanly chopped off Suou's head, in front of his youngest daughter who was right next to him, the blood splattering all over her face as she shrieked in horror.

Suzaku couldn't believe what she just saw. Like I expected her to, she ran across the field to try and kill me for what I've just done, before Tiamat stopped her with brute strength.

Artoria on the other hand, was more amazed at what I've just done.

"Why!? He was fully willing to cooperate with you; couldn't you see that he was trying to thank you!? You helped him get his revenge, he's wanted nothing but despair from that devil, and you gave it to him! Why, why did you have to kill him!?" Suzaku yelled at the top of her lungs, still struggling from Tiamat's grasp.

"Such morals shouldn't exist if you're willing to send an assassin to kill another being. Your father sent a helpless girl who was mind controlled to kill me, someone who he didn't even know. I was simply repaying the debt," I said calmly.

Even Suzaku couldn't say anything against that. She knew I was right, she had no right to ask me why I killed someone like her father.

Perhaps she'll take this lesson to rebuild her clan into something that doesn't execute people because it generates a fine income. Or maybe she'll rebuild it into an army of assassins― only time will tell.

"Artoria and I will take it from here. You take the girls and leave, you know what to do."

Tiamat, without nodding understood my order.

Knowing that she didn't even give a second to question me, she must've liked the show.

She quickly disappeared and took the girls with her, leaving only Zeoticus to be left behind, his spirit completely shattered from within.

Originally, I was planning on killing him myself or make Rias do the honor. But after a while of thinking about the conclusion that would end up on my part, I decided that it was best if I left the law to handle him.

Besides, the law of the Underworld was something that only focused on business practices. As long as you didn't kill anyone affiliated with the other supernatural factions, devils could do whatever they wanted.

He wouldn't get any jail time for killing Suou's human daughter, for that wasn't against the law. However, he'll face many different charges that regards to the main business he ran― The Gremory Enterprise.

"Let me take care of my father." Rias spoke out, "I'll make sure he is faced with rightful justice."

"You won't be able to put him in a cell yourself. I haven't told you a thousand other things that he did that directly breaks the laws of the Underworld, you won't be able to―"

"Intentionally ruining a person's life to make them into your servant is against the law. It is part of Lord Beelzebub's evil pieces rule. You mentioned that he was the one who gave the disease to Lord Okita Souji, my brother's knight. That'll be enough to at least put him in a cell for longer than fifty years."

But devils live forever, that won't hardly do much.

"I look forward to talking with you again soon, Issei. Tell me everything else you know about his schemes… feel free to visit the club room whenever."

She was monotonous with her words. She must've been devastated by finding out the truth, to the point where she started to calm and collect herself.

I was expecting her to leave the Underworld immediately after all this. But if this is how she wanted to take care of it, I had no complaints.

Zeoticus on the other hand was in a troubled state, really. He couldn't control himself as he continued to the mumble his daughter's name repeatedly without any sort of emotion. After realizing that he's lost for the first time in his life and personally listening to his own daughter curse his name, he must've broke.

"Very well. Oh― and I apologize for burning down your school, it was sort of necessary." I joked humorously.

Without saying a word, she quietly left the scene with her father as she used the transportation circle.

This was by far the most enjoyable experience I've felt in my entire life.

In the end of it all, I came out victorious with a small reward.

* * *

The cursed spell that controlled Okita Souji's mind lifted after I killed Suou Himejima, putting her into a deep stasis mode that triggered the moment the curse was lifted. According to Artoria, this was an evil ancient curse that bound two souls together, making sure the other would die if anything happened to the other side.

In other words, once Suou was killed, the curse activated its last laugh and triggered, effectively killing Okita Souji in the process― except instead of taking her life directly, her soul was caged inside her heart instead.

"Is there any way to remove the curse completely?"

"There is no real way to remove a curse like this. Unless we were to retrieve the scroll Lord Himejima was talking about, I'm afraid it may be impossible."

Well, that certainly backfired on me.

These minimal things are what I typically missed in the video game. From the video game story, there was no other way to lift the curse she had without using the scroll. There was never an option to kill Suou Himejima, but only to receive it.

This was a quite difficult situation. Perhaps I should order Tiamat to retrieve the scroll why she's still in the human world.

"Sample the DNA and get rid of his body. I don't want a single drop of blood in my front yard, so burn it or feed it to the Cerberus for all I care. Put the samples in my work room and return to me once you're done."

"As you wish, master."

As Artoria left to dispose of Suou's body, she stopped and turned around to ask me a question.

"By the way, master… I'm curious about something."

"If it's about how I was able to hold Excalibur without injuring myself, I'm going to have to tell you later." I answered briefly.

Shit. I'm going to have to make up a story or a reasoning for it. I have a lot in my plate, don't I?

"Of course. Please accept my apology for asking so suddenly."

And with that said, she left the yard and quickly did as I ordered.

Now onto the issue that I've made for myself.

I could always call Paimon for help, she would know how to resolve these issues herself. And knowing her, she could even enhance her abilities, but at the same time…

If I asked her for help, she wouldn't think very much of me. She was expecting a lot from me because I am the direct descendant of the First Dantalion, so it's probably not the best solution if I called her for help.

What I needed to do was remove the curse completely. In order to do that, I had to remove the 'cage' that was inside her frozen heart, containing her soul. Her entire body was in a stasis mode so she couldn't age or practically die, which meant that once I free her soul she'll be back to the world of the living.

To remove the cage…

…

Huh.

If I recall, the evil pieces conjoin the lost souls of the dead if it doesn't reach the other world in time.

Which means that it is entirely possible that an evil piece has the ability to break through the cage and reach the soul, combining it with the body.

"Won't hurt to try."

I reached through my pockets and took out my knight piece that I kept since this morning. I wasn't exactly sure how I was supposed to do this, but if I follow the introduction from the game…

I placed the evil piece on the center of her chest and placed her hands it, covering the piece from an outside view.

"I, Issei Dantalion, hereby order you: Okita Souji, bring back your soul to the world and serve me eternally as the devil knight of the Dantalion."

The speech triggered the ritual as the Dantalion crest appeared below the soulless body. The evil piece glowed in crimson between her palms, signifying that the ritual was working.

"In exchange for my offer for reviving you to this world and allowing you to breath once more, you shall hand me your loyalty and your future along with it. You will kill on command, you will live by my words, and you shall forever be in debt until death do us part."

After I spoke the last word that was needed for the ritual, the Dantalion crest rose from the ground and consumed her corpse completely, analyzing every inch of her body. Her human blood was replaced with that of a devil's, her heart was replaced with that of a devil's, and her life-span increased to an eternal number.

Within seconds, the ritual was over, and the evil piece I gave to her restored the life that was once lost.

I smiled as I saw her eyes began to open, revealing the same old eyes she had before her resurrection.

Instead of saying a word, she lifted her hand into the air and examined it, until her gaze fell upon my own.

"… What happened?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"I… Lord Himejima, he was…"

Good, she remembered everything that happened while she was awake.

"Do you resent me?"

"… No."

"Even if I killed your master in cold blood?"

"I… I don't understand, I can feel."

What she probably meant by that was that she could speak her own heart out, instead of being programmed by the curse to speak only certain words and responses. She was now free to everything that locked her in the darkness, being able to do as she pleased.

"Your former master placed a curse within your soul that made you obey him without you having the free will to respond to it. How does it feel to finally be free from the shackles of distortion? To be the commander of your own body?"

Okita tried lifting herself but it wasn't easy for her. She couldn't properly use her legs due to her mind being under the curse for so long, most likely not being familiar with her own body after all those years.

I extended my hand as she froze, locking her eyes with my own.

"Live under my name."

I smiled gently.

"As my proud knight, you will live a new life under the name of your previous birth name, Okita Souji. And in exchange for my kindness, you will serve me until the end of your days."

Okita's grey eyes focused onto my hand that was extended for her to grab. She nodded lightly as she placed her warm hand over my own.

Welcome home, my new knight.

 **End of Exelica Infinity – Volume 1: Forging Reality**

* * *

 **(Sneak Peak Intro) Start of Exelica Infinity - Volume 2: Darkness of Greed**

The rain was pouring down heavily as a feminine figure clad in black armor limped through the soaked and deserted streets. The figure was holding a spear with a white flag tied around the tip in their right hand, and a long rapier with a purple handle in the left. Her silvery white hair, despite being very wet, stood out in the darkness like the full moon in the night sky.

"Curses on that bastard." She angrily grumbled as she used her spear as a makeshift crutch. "How dare he attempt to use me again after already doing so once!?"

She continued trudging through the empty town with no particular destination in mind, all while muttering out profanities that steadily grew more passionate as time went on.

The figure suddenly stopped and stood up straight as she gazed upwards at the dark sky, letting the cold rain fall directly onto her face.

"I swear... I swear on my cursed soul, and on my very existence… that I will destroy heaven as revenge for your malicious antics!"

She screamed into the rolling black clouds above her.

"You will feel pain! You will feel despair! YOU WILL FEEL EXACTLY WHAT I FELT AS YOU ABANDONED ME AND USED ME AS YOUR PAWN!"

Thunder rumbled loudly as she made the pronouncement and a bolt of lightning flashed through the black sky, revealing the evil amber eyes filled with overwhelming malice.

* * *

 **The finale of volume 1 was something I've wanted to write for a while now. Hope you enjoyed, and from now on I'll only be writing first person in Issei's perspective. Other characters will receive a third person narrative.**


	7. Volume 1 - Secret Interlude

**Inspired by Dungeon Defense, High School DxD, and Fate/Grand Order.  
**

 **Beta'd by LOLZ1337**

* * *

 **Secret Interlude ― A Slice of the Chaos Karma Dragon**

A powerful dragon who ruthlessly savaged his enemies and cursed the weaklings with fear was the type of mate Tiamat was looking for, albeit the success rate of such an impossible task remained unobtainable.

After a while of silently observing the world from her lonely island, Tiamat knew that such a dream would never come true― for the legendary eras of dragons came to a pass, where devils and angels were the only entertaining factions left in the world.

Fully aware that she would never find the right mate for the rest of her life time, Tiamat gave up on her desirable conquest― which also involved engaging the Red Dragon Emperor to help her find her "sacred treasure".

None of her wishes came true. Until she met a devil woman whose hair reminded her of blood and fire. Her words screaming nothing but trouble. Her elegant tongue that even convinced the Chaos Karma Dragon, fueling her with hope.

"Side with me, and I will make sure that dream of yours will become a reality."

A skeptical statement that Tiamat didn't trust at first, until realizing who she really was.

"My name is Paimon, the 9th True Demon Lord."

"I don't get how a devil could help me. Get lost, I'm not interested."

"Oh? And here I thought I have guessed what you wanted... Ah, I was always terrible with guessing."

"... Guess? Just what the hell were you trying to lure me with?"

"Well, it's a rather complicated thought. My main judgement of a character comes from how they react to certain things... and you sure do seem surprised that I was able to guess what you wanted, despite saying what it was."

A thousand-year-old dragon who has been through many destructive battles and multiple different lives was fooled by a single devil, who only lived for a few hundred years.

Cleverness. It was the one compliment that she could give to the devil, other than her obvious beauty.

And ever since she met her and followed her, Tiamat learned more and more about Paimon― until her information could no longer be reached.

Then she introduced her to a new master, who she boasted as the "Finest devil in the Underworld". Yet, she never met the kid.

His name was Issei Dantalion, the fourth Head of the Dantalion household and the Master of King Arthur.

She didn't like him one bit. Not before he met him, not after he met him, and especially not after the risky move he pulled.

But there was one thing she couldn't lie about, and it was the fact that he was rather attractive― not in terms of strength or power, but rather how interesting he was.

And especially after he pulled off a move that nobody could have ever guessed, Tiamat felt a strong sense of lust towards the one man that she never thought could get with. The one man she resented since day one, managed to switch her view.

It wasn't love― despite never experiencing such a thing since birth. She couldn't quite figure out what it was, but it was now her job to find out what it could be.

Her curiosity got the better of her. In the middle of the night where she slept in the gardens along with the flowers, she snuck into her master's room quietly, making sure nobody could see her.

She was an expert in stealth after all.

And once she reached his place, she took a small peak into the room before allowing herself in.

And like every night before bed, he was writing something on an empty book.

There was no purpose in sneaking inside anymore. Finally allowing her footsteps to be heard, she slowly opened the front door, allowing noise to be made.

Her master stopped his movement, and looked behind him.

"Ho, I didn't expect you."

"Hey."

An awkward silence filled the gap as Issei smiled warmly, welcoming her inside his bed room.

Despite what happened the week before where he decapitated a man in front of their daughters, he was able to keep that same smile from before. She was starting to think that it was in his nature to be so carefree.

"Is this the part where I ask you what the purpose of your visit it?" Her master, Issei Dantalion said warmly.

"... We haven't talked since you gave me that order."

"Oh? Are you jealous?"

Tiamat showed her blushing face, "Wha-... Why would I be jealous?"

"You gave me a weird look yesterday when I took Okita out to the city, you didn't seem very amused about it."

She couldn't think of anything as no words came out of her mouth. She wanted to say something against it, but mixed with drowsiness and her body heating up on a random pace, she couldn't think of something clever.

"It wasn't my intention to leave you behind. I thought about taking you with us, but Okita's still not very fond of you. Do forgive her, it'll take some time but she'll return to her normal adult self soon."

Tiamat knew that already. Because of the abnormal way of connecting soul and body, Okita's memories were shattered into tiny pieces in her head and her mentality and personality was all over the place. She knew that curse better than anything, and she understood why her master gave his knight more attention than anyone lately.

He wanted best for everyone. But something ached within Tiamat whenever she tried thinking about it, telling herself that it was normal.

"I'm going to be real with you from now..."

Tiamat paused for a second before continuing her sentence.

"... Master."

This was the first time she called him master, especially in front of him non-sarcastically.

Issei saw it as an achievement. Tiamat, saw it as an awkward development.

"Of course." he responded back.

"I've wondered this wretched earth for the last thousand years, I've existed far longer than any other 'Kings' that exist in this world. However, despite my age being over quad digits, I sometimes ask myself: 'Why am I still so childish?' and I always get the same answer."

Issei nodded, "And that is?"

"I've always been picky with what I choose."

Issei's expression didn't change as he continued listening to her in silence.

"My ego kept me from finding a mate that I found suitable. I didn't take Tannin's advice either, especially after Ddraig and Albion were defeated and placed the sacred gears. I always wanted to find someone stronger― tougher and more intelligent to be my mate... but I also couldn't allow myself to let such a being exist before me.

"I only felt romantically with Ddraig because he reached a height that I could never dream of, no matter how hard I trained. And when I realized that simple fact, I felt my entire body stop when I saw him... and to this day, I regret not approaching him."

Issei listened to everything his familiar had to say. He didn't give his opinion, calmly waiting for Tiamat to finish.

"It took me a while to understand that it wasn't him that stopped me. It was my own selfish desires. I couldn't stand seeing someone stronger than me when I was already known as the strongest dragon king. I wanted to love him and be with him, but my ego contradicted my own belief at the same time.

"And that was when I learned that no matter how hard I tried, I will never find a mate. I ended up giving up the dream of wanting a family of my own. Nobody wanted to approach me because of my past anger issues, and no dragon wanted to be affiliated with me."

Issei chuckled lightly as Tiamat rose her head, seeing it strange how her master chose to laugh at a moment like this.

"It's not everyday you get to listen to somebody admit their past mistakes. Especially coming from you, it's highly unexpected."

"Well, I never really had the chance to tell anyone about it."

"So you've bottled it all up until now?"

"I tried telling Paimon about it. But knowing her, she probably already knew. It's the reason why I trusted her with choosing my master, she was a great judge of character and I still believe that to this day."

This was an interesting moment for Issei. He wasn't expecting anything irregular like this to happen anytime soon, but he was delighted that it did come to this.

"And why did you choose to tell me this? Especially at this time and moment, it's not like you to tell me anything personal."

That was a question that made Tiamat froze on the spot.

Why did she exactly tell him?

There wasn't any real reason to why she told him all this, it was just felt like it was something she had to tell him.

"I... I just thought you should know."

"No, that's not what I think."

Issei left his chair and walked towards his familiar slowly.

"You still can't help but to lie to yourself, your ego as the strongest dragon king still remains."

He then stopped right in front of him, only an inch away from Tiamat.

"If you don't top me, the answer will be as clear as day." Issei said in the same solemn tone he used with Rias, "Do you want to try it out?"

Tiamat couldn't move. She wanted to, but her body was physically denying her own orders as she couldn't help but to look at him directly with her dark-blue draconic eyes.

It was strange of her to not do anything at this moment. But instead of kicking him in the guts, she nodded instead.

He then leaned forward and hugged her from the waist, passionately pressing his lips against hers as she did nothing to stop him.

Her eyes widened in surprise― not because he did such a despicable thing, but because she didn't do anything about it.

But then it hit her. The soft warmth of his lips pressing against her own was enough to say more words than needed to be.

 _"If you don't stop me, the answer will be as clear as day."_

That was enough to tell Tiamat.

It could've been admiration. It could've been respect. But most importantly, it could've been love she was feeling.

Her days of finding a mate consisted of one absolute trait: A particular strength that no naked eye could see.

And the man before her who she sworn to call him master from now on, had the strength that she couldn't see through― a power that she doubted and cursed the moment she met him.

It didn't matter anymore for her. She was finally able to realize what type of dragon she was.

"Master... Master..." she mumbled under her breath, finally taking into account that what she was doing was right.

She didn't want to give away this chance. She was finally able to see through it all, and now wasn't the time to back out in her given chance.

Being the dominant dragon, Tiamat pushed her master towards his chair and proceeded to act dominant, breaking the kiss after a hot minute.

Tiamat didn't speak a single word as her warm breath reached his face, her dizzy eyes looking straight into her master's orbs.

A small drop of tear could be seen coming out of her eyes. She wasn't the type to cry over such a thing, but seeing her tear a single drop was rather cute.

"How about it?" Issei breathed while trying to speak, "Do you want to continue?"

"I won't let it end it here." Tiamat said in her dominant nature, making sure she gets what she wanted.

Since her goal was right in front of her, there was nothing Issei could do to get her off of him. But it wasn't like he was trying to either, rather he wanted to remove the stress he was accumulating after dealing with Okita's issues.

Without saying anything further, Issei sat back down on his seat as Tiamat sat on his lap, automatically connecting their lips together once more.

She let herself loose for once and she held nothing against her new master.

Tiamat then wrapped her arms around her master, as he did the same.

She didn't regret a thing about meeting him.

She didn't want to think about the possibilities of downright denying him in front of Paimon.

And she didn't want to go back no matter what, so she remembered to hold her master closely.

After a solid minute on the chair, Issei lifted her as she wrapped her legs around him, laying her on the bed as Tiamat typically begged her master to do it.

Tiamat then allowed herself to let go of her master, remembering the one thing she did with Paimon a couple months ago.

Seeing her master in ecstasy, Tiamat returned a smile of her own as she kneed next to the bed, staring at his eyes as she unzipped him from below.

No second thought was needed, as a dragon in heat was something you wouldn't dare to interrupt. Knowing that dragons were feisty creatures who claim their property the moment they get the chance, Issei allowed it to the happen.

A solid ten minute passed as Tiamat performed fellatio like no other, something Issei never felt before in his past life. It wasn't anything new of how it felt, but something about her tongue was... abnormal.

Perhaps it was because she was a dragon. But the amount of work she put into it was enough to make Issei lose his thoughts along with it, only focusing the now.

The stress that was being pushed into him was slowly being released as he grabbed her head tightly, just now realizing the silky pale blue hair that was the very icon of the Chaos Karma Dragon.

As he came without warning, his new partner gladly took it all in as she removed herself soon after, biting her lips in excitement as she looked at her master with a sharp gaze.

Standing up to face her master, she grabbed his hand and placed it under her thin attire, forcing him to directly touch her breast as she didn't have to tell him anything.

He grabbed and squeezed her breast as she moaned lightly, wanting to suppress her voice in the middle of the night.

"You're too quick, Tiamat. Not taking the right steps will result in a rather uncomfortable feeling, you should learn to control your lust from now on."

Normally, it was her duty to call him off for trying to teach her about something so trivial. But today was a special day, where she didn't fight back.

"Please, Master. I can't wait any... longer," Tiamat muttered the best of her ability as she felt something lift her skirt.

A second passed as she felt his fingers playing around with her clitoris, later removing her panties as she gleefully smiled.

Tiamat then bent over and allowed her hair to let loose, spreading over everywhere as it only added to her character.

"I'll teach you how to properly do it tomorrow night. But for tonight, it would be unwise to let this chance go to a waste," Issei commented, clearly directing to Tiamat's lower part.

The blue-haired dragon couldn't stop moaning the word 'Master' as Issei removed her pantyhose, only barely stripping her before starting the intercourse that Tiamat wanted so badly.

This was her first time performing such an act, so she was still slightly nervous about the whole thing. But she couldn't be anymore happier than to do it with someone like him― someone she grew fond of and wouldn't mind doing it with.

"Hurry, you making me wait is only going to put me off the mood." Tiamat complained rather cutely, her demanding tone still remaining despite her position.

"Relax. We have plenty of time, it's never too late to have fun." Issei replied with a clever response of his own, gaining a smile from his familiar.

They then grabbed hands as Tiamat bit her lips, feeling the tip of his manhood touch her as it slowly began entering her.

For her first time, there was pain. It wasn't the type of pain where she never felt before, but nonetheless― she didn't expect this outcome.

Something within her was getting ripped apart. But after a few seconds without movement from her master, the pain started to go numb as she squeezed his hand tighter.

"Master... Master!" she yelped suddenly, forgetting about the fact that there were others in the mansion.

She felt movement― to outside back to inside, Issei was graduating his speed as Tiamat moaned louder― completely ignoring the fact that she didn't want to wake anyone up.

At this point, she didn't care. She didn't care if Arturia or if Okita were to wake up and peaked on them. She was starting to lose her mind as she was only thinking about the pleasure that she was receiving from all this.

Only five minutes passed after the first intercourse, but Tiamat was already enjoying it to her fullest.

The one thousand years of staying a virgin was starting to pay off, as she realized she found her one true mate and partner.

The night felt like it lasted forever as they eventually fell asleep on the same comfy bed, both sharing a bed with a woman for the first time of their lives.

Even for Issei Hyoudou― someone who has had sexual experiences in his past life, never shared his own bed with somebody else.

It wasn't difficult to say that even the cruel― merciless former human was starting to feel romantically about his familiar. Perhaps it was because no woman was able to excite him this much.

And waking up next to a hot dragon girl wasn't really that bad, nothing like what Issei speculated in the past.

As Issei was musing, it was at this moment, Tiamat felt something stir deep within in her. It seemed as if her chest was swelling with an unidentified emotion and felt like butterflies were fluttering within her heart. She had a slight inkling of what it was, but right now she was too tired to ponder upon it.

As she fell asleep beside her master, her thoughts were on if the boy – no, the man beside her was the one thing she desired above all else.

She wondered if Paimon's words were being fulfilled. If she, at last after one thousand years, found someone who she could call a mate as well her true love.

 **End of Secret Interlude: A Slice of the Chaos Karma Dragon**

* * *

 **Rihavein-Zero out. Check out my other similar fic, Lucifer - The Evil Within.**


	8. Volume 2 - Chapter 1

**[Update 10/11/19] The original writer is back. Thanks to Cam for writing a chapter for me, but I'll be continuing on from here on out.**

 **Writer: Camster3100 | Beta: LOLZ1337**

* * *

 **Volume 2: Chapter 1  
**

 _ **Issei Dantalion, Dantalion Estate, Underworld.**_

I felt myself return to reality after a deep inhale pulled me from another dreamless sleep. I hadn't been able to dream ever since coming here. Was that an issue? I licked my lips. I didn't have time to think about that.

My eyes opened and I rolled them a few times, my eyesight taking in the dim light of my bedroom.

I was acutely aware of the weight next to me, it being Tiamat. I looked to see her back turned to me, navy blue hair being accentuated by her bare back. I rolled my head back to see an achievement.

 **(~§ Achievement Unlocked: Cradle Robbed!~§)**

The sense of humor this game presented was still poor. As if I needed a reminder for that.

I sat up and noticed my own nudity before walking over to the shower. I felt as though I needed it. Tiamat and I had barely left the room after two days. It seemed that I was a little sexually frustrated myself and her having a millennium of pent up aggression would make the bedroom look like… _oh sweet Lucifer._

The bedroom was in _shambles._ Curtains torn, hand prints in the sides of the walls, even the mattress was tilted… I really wanted to know how I didn't notice that first. The rest of the room was strewn in different places, but most things weren't broken. Thankfully.

… _I really need to hire an actual Maid. Or rather Maids. I don't want to have Arturia being the_ only _one to clean up_ this _mess at least._

Based on my knowledge as Issei Dantalion this was one of those Devil Sex Hazes. The ones that allowed Devils to couple for multiple days at a time to increase fertility rates. Tiamat was no devil, but I was sure a dragon's sex drive rivaled if not outmatched my own.

I ended up going to the bath and slowly drew myself one to relax in. I had scratch marks that were already beginning to ache. I lowered myself into the water and hissed as the warm liquid covered my body.

For a game… This was so _real._ All the sensations I felt with Tiamat, this water, the emotions of satisfaction, all of it seemed more real than real life itself. And I was worried I wouldn't be able to differentiate them soon.

How could someone simulate hunger and thirst? Maybe this 'game' was all a farce and I truly was in Exelica.

If that was true, then why have all my predictions come true? The brutal difficulty sure did change it up, but overall it was largely the same.

As I sat in the water pondering about this issue with the steam rising above and around me, I barely registered a shift in the water as a blue-haired dragoness joined me.

I raised a brow. What was with the affection? Or maybe she just wanted to get clean? Bah, whatever. Let her do what she wants. I was tired of trying to figure anything else about her.

Tiamat sighed as she lowered herself in the bath with me, choosing to sit to my right, our feet intermingled in the center of the round tub. My head was tilted back so I didn't know if she was staring at me, but I felt her eyes study me.

The water rippled as she wordlessly moved close enough to me where her left leg was resting over mine. Was this what it meant to be a mate to a dragon? To be the object of a well of constant affection?

She pulled my cheek and developed a tick mark on her face. "No invitation, Master?" she said with annoyance.

"You know what they say about sleeping dragons."

The Chaos Karma Dragon rolled her eyes as she let go of my cheek. I let myself admire her body once more as I peered down. Tiamat smirked. "And here I figured you had, had enough for now."

I shrugged as I pulled her into my lap. She squeaked lightly as I ran my hands along her body. She developed a blush as I let my fingertips hover above her most sensitive areas. "You're the one who woke me up every time I fell asleep," I spoke with a light grin, pinching her left nipple.

She moaned lightly, and I felt her legs rub against themselves. This libido would be the death of me, but right now I needed to bounce some questions off someone a little more experienced in the outside world.

"I'll give you a reward if you can help me answer some questions, Tiamat," I spoke with a grin.

She looked at me like I was a villain and nodded reluctantly. "F-Fine, Master…"

I smirked triumphantly. "Tell me of the human world," I spoke as I continued to trail my hands gently along her wet skin. She seemed to think of her response while I continued my ministrations.

"The humans have pretty much dominated the earth, Master. They have the highest population of all the non-naturally gifted races. There's roughly seven billion right now, and it's always rising. They aren't as carnal and driven by sin as Devils, nor are they the saints of the Angels. Some can be on either end of the spectrum though. It's been some time since I actively explored. I remember when they still built giant triangles to please the gods. Now they aren't so driven by religion as they are technology."

"And the supernaturally aware humans?"

"Less than a million or so. There's the ones who actively worship and serve in the name of the old gods, those who worship the biblical God, his exorcists, and those who actively make deals with the other supernatural factions."

I silently hissed in pain at the mention of God, but Tiamat continued uncaring or unaware of the pain.

"There's the heroic descendants which are usually the most powerful of the humans. Save those with the Longinus."

The Longinus…how I would like to acquire one for myself.

So it seemed like I was around fifteen years in the past regarding my old life. The population of ten billion when it was 2032 and the number of religious individuals were declining each day.

But this was still a game and relaying this to the real life was useless. Except for the fact that I knew of everything that would happen.

I began to reach downward to play with her most sensitive spot. Tiamat mewled in pleasure at the reward being brought through. "Master…" she moaned, her mouth next to my ear.

I grinned at the action as I continued to massage her lower lips with the palm of my hand. Tiamat bit her lip and peered over to my smirking face and began to lick at my cheek, seeking the joining of lips. I tilted my head down and kissed her, letting my tongue explore her mouth as I inserted a finger inside her. Her hips bucked and she moaned in my mouth as snaked my other arm around her chest to put a hand on her neck, squeezing lightly.

She moaned again and parted from my lips. I sped up the speed of my hand, my inserted index finger rubbing against her most sensitive area while using my palm to massage the entrance.

"M-Master, I'm close!"

"Cum, then, Tiamat. Cum for your Master."

As commanded, her hips bucked above the water as I sped up once more and she moaned loudly in my ear. Her hips shook as I slowly withdrew my hand. Tiamat groaned and lowered herself into the bath once more, panting.

I grinned with satisfaction. "Is it safe to assume you'll be sated for a while?" I asked, though she seemed painfully aware of my erection. She grasped my manhood and began to stroke. I suppressed a shudder as she spread her legs above me.

She grinned as she lowered herself, both of us groaning. The warmth was next to no other and I assumed she enjoyed herself as well.

"We'll see about that."

We didn't leave the bathroom for another hour.

...

I sat on the Duke of Dantalion's throne, Tiamat, Arturia, and Okita all in front of me in their usual dress.

I looked at Okita who still seemed to be in an awed state of mind. The fractures of her mind were slowly coming together, and I would make sure to facilitate that she would make the perfect assassin for me in the future. But for that, she needed training, and for that, I needed an adequate trainer. One that could produce results in a few months.

I had approximately 3 months and 27 days until the first set of rating games and I had technically only acquired two pieces. I needed at least two, no _three_ more pieces to have an adequately numbered peerage.

The problem though, was _money._

It all boiled down to the expensiveness of the things in the underworld. The Gremory's were among the top five most wealthy clans in the Underworld. And Rias had _literally_ given away fifty million in human dollars. Though that wasn't a lot in the long run, it would do what I needed for now.

I could start a few companies here in the Underworld with the money, but I really didn't know where to start. Most businesses were already monopolized by the remaining 72 clans and affiliates. So it would be superbly difficult to even start a business but only be bought out.

That was when an idea struck my head.

Why confine myself?

"Tiamat…how good are you at math?"

Tiamat blinked. "Ex…cuse me, Master?"

Arturia also looked perturbed at the seemingly random question. Okita was still looking around, her hands around her back with a soft smile on her lips.

"Can you do accounting?"

"I can _learn_ I suppose."

I shook my head after a moment. That was pointless. I could hire a human to do the math for me.

I coughed and looked at Arturia and Tiamat.

"As you both know, the Dantalion house is short on…funds at the moment. Tiamat, don't worry about the accounting. I can always hire someone for that. But for now, I believe we need to do something a little drastic to fill the gaps in our pockets."

Tiamat rose a brow. "Drastic?" she repeated. Arturia was curious as well but she could deal with the gap in information if her Master did not see fit to inform her.

It wasn't the most ingenious plan, but it would be the best given my position. "We will use the _generous_ donation of the Gremory house to invest in businesses throughout the human world. The Devils have all but monopolized the businesses here in the Underworld."

Tiamat nodded at that, as she must have noticed that was why I had asked my earlier questions.

"Arturia, I need something from you."

Arturia bowed. "Yes, Master Issei?"

"I need a compilation of low-class Devils and their families. I'll use the rest of my funds to begin taking them in to be the staff for the Dantalion Estate."

Arturia nodded. "Of course, Master."

"Okita."

Okita blinked before smiling at me. "Yes, Master?"

She tucked her hands behind her, one holding the other, waiting for her orders. She seemed to have matured the past couple of days, but she seemed to have some childlike tendencies left. It mattered little to me.

"Until Tiamat and I return from the human world, you will be training with Arturia until I can find someone suitable to train your Knightly ways. Or should I say… _assassin_ ways."

I looked at Okita for a moment before she delivered a grin to me, one that portrayed to me that she would fulfill what I wanted from her and more.

"Arturia, that will be your objective after the compilation."

"Of course, Master."

I looked down at what my servants were wearing and pondered something for a few moments.

Arturia was wearing her usual blue and white dress with frills on the ends of it. I had no problems with it and neither did she apparently.

Tiamat was wearing a light blue dress that went down to her bare feet. The dress had straps that went around her neck and covered her breasts. The cloth met at her waist and she wore an obi around her stomach. The obi sported floral designs and the dress was split down the center starting at the mid-thigh and ending at her calves. It proved well for mobility from what I had seen.

Okita didn't really have a wardrobe here and wore black shirt with loose sleeve and red pants that came down to her calves and opened at her knees. I would need to get her some clothing, something that I had remembered from Exelica. I had just the outfit in mind as well.

I looked at myself and I was still wearing my nobles garbs and made a displeased face. I wanted something more akin to what a mage would wear along with more casual wear.

"Tiamat, we'll be going to the Lucifaad markets before we depart. Arturia, Okita, would you like anything while we're there?"

Arturia shook her head. "I have all I need Master."

"I'll be sure to get you some books and some candy then."

Arturia blushed as she looked down. It seemed that I had discovered her weakness when in all actuality she asked for it a few times during my playthroughs of Exelica. How cute, Arturia.

Okita jumped when I had mentioned candy. "Oh, can I have some, too, Master?"

 _There_ was the childish nature again. I chuckled. "Of course."

I nodded at Arturia. "Carry on, my Queen," I nodded to her in which she _almost_ bowed in return only for her to nod and motion for Okita to follow her.

I looked to Tiamat. "Could you get in touch with Paimon for me?" I asked.

Tiamat rose a delicate brow in return. "Sure, but why would you want the minx?"

"Cougar would fit the bill more like."

Tiamat chuckled in return before conjuring a spell for communication and pushing the rune over to me. A few moments later I could hear Paimon's voice.

" _Yes, Tiamat? Came to brag to me about Lord Dantalion's girth again?"_

I blinked before looking over to a wildly blushing dragon. Wait, how had she had time to brag? Whatever.

"This is Issei, Lady Paimon."

A pause. _"Oh, Issei!"_ She laughed slightly. _"How'd you get that hormonal dragon to give in? Or did you call to invite me?"_ she asked, laughing still.

I chuckled in response. "No, but I was curious if my body could conjure a favor from you."

A 'fufufu' could be heard while I looked to see a curious expression from Tiamat, though it was morphing into one of a jealous nature.

" _How enticing. What may the favor be?"_

I pursed my lips. "In order for the Dantalion house to be brought to glory once more, I need assets. Those of monetary worth, that is. I was curious if you could purchase a rating game arena for me in my name with Ereshkigal."

Another bout of soft laughter could be heard from Paimon. _"That is quite the sum, to acquire an arena that is. But since your offer is that of…my desires, I will indulge you. I will speak with Ereshkigal and I'm sure I'll have you an arena you can bid out within the next few days."_

I grinned. Sex for something worth several times more that I currently had at the moment was a minuscule price to pay.

" _I hope you know that I intend to make use of this, Issei. And I also hope you know you can't fuck your way to the top…unless you're a male incarnation of Aphrodite that is…fucking whore,"_ she muttered the last part.

I nodded. "I'm only testing where it can get me currently," I responded with a chuckle.

A moment later Paimon ended the call and I was left with a fuming Tiamat. "Now, Tiamat, relax. Paimon and I would have been together frequently anyways. I'm simply using this to my advantage. Something she's bound to be aware of as well."

Tiamat rolled her eyes before approaching me on my throne. She seemed to study me before grasping my collar and initiating a deep, needy kiss. "Mine…" she muttered, much to my amusement.

"As you are mine. Now let's go shopping, shall we?"

 _ **Sirzechs Lucifer, Lucifaad, Underworld**_

Sirzechs 'Lucifer' Gremory sat behind his desk in the Maou's Palace. The palace was in Lucifaad, the northern districts to be more precise. It was a monumental achievement in devil architecture as it spiraled up three hundred stories, opening up into four sections for each of the Maou.

It was the tallest building in the Underworld and could be seen from miles away.

Why someone would make such a gaudy structure was beyond Sirzechs' knowledge. It screamed 'knock me over' as it was kept upward by hundreds of artificial gravity wells fueled by the most expensive, never ending flowers in the underworld.

The Lucifer shuddered at the thought of them not being so immortal as they thought.

Rias had visited him earlier and she seemed worse for wear. It seemed she had been doubting herself a lot recently and aside from himself and her peerage, the latter almost barely, she felt like an object. One to be used to further someone else's goals.

He had heard of their father's transgressions earlier in the week. And the Lucifer held no pity for Zeoticus as he had almost literally dug his own grave with the stunts he had pulled.

But _how_ he was taken down was the real question.

One Issei Dantalion who seemed to not have a care for the outside world until two months ago decided he would shake the Underworld just a bit with some mere words. He had also gotten his hands on two incredibly powerful servants.

Tiamat was still searching for her treasure, or at least that was what he had assumed until she turned to be the familiar of one Issei Dantalion. And then there was Arturia Pendragon, his Queen.

He had known Arturia for a long time now, so it was no surprise she had finally been reincarnated into a devil in the Dantalion house's service.

The only thing that _really_ irritated him was the personality change. He had heard the phrase 'turning over a new leaf' by humans before, but that just didn't happen with Devils. Due to their lifespan, most were set in their ways and it took truly monumental events for them to change.

To go to a social recluse of a dying household to trying to resurrect it and effect one of the most influential houses in the Underworld? Now _that_ was crazy.

What exactly happened? Or was it perhaps that Issei was an impostor? Was the impostor using the name that Dantalion had carved in the Underworld to his advantage?

Too many questions for Sirzechs and not enough time for him to actually go out and question Issei himself. Perhaps they would run into one another sooner or later. And maybe he'd actually remember to do so.

Now _how_ to get out work right now, that was the real question…

 _ **Sona Sitri, Kuoh Academy, Earth.**_

The rebuilding of Kuoh Academy wasn't as tedious as one would think. Sona had equated it to saving a document on a paint application on a computer and pasting it to reality. The only reason that was the case was because the higher echelons of the devil society made it so. They were convinced that having two devil heiresses of the Sitri and Gremory clans would attract attention.

Some of it bad and some of it positive of course.

And with the blue flames that engulfed the thankfully empty school, it rung true to the word of the older devils. Kuoh Academy was a target as much as Sona and Rias themselves. Who would attack an empty school, though?

Issei Dantalion, that was who.

The blue flames of his familiar, Tiamat, were easily distinguishable from so far away it was a beacon in the night that it occurred.

Sona's Queen, Tsubaki, had just arrived in the newly made student council room while Sona herself sat behind her desk at the end of the room.

"President, the reports have come in."

"Details." A short and salient response.

"Zeoticus Gremory has been sentenced to fifty years in the Lucifaad Prison. The one who had the hand in the sentence was Issei Dantalion. He was the one who brought the details of Zeoticus' deals to light, however, many older Devil clan leaders are scrutinizing Duke Dantalion for his brutality in which he accomplished it. Investigations are underway, but it seems that aside from the damages of a human establishment, Kuoh Academy, there was nothing illegal on the Duke's part in Devil terms."

Sona pursed her lips. She had hoped that Issei had done something illegal to garner harsh gazes from the rest of the Devil community, but nothing of the sort had made its way to light.

Ever since the stunt at the rating game against Riser, her distaste for the Duke had gained more and more animosity from the Sitri heiress, and rightfully so.

Rias had been silent in her own estate for days with little to no contact with anyone. The closest one had been Akeno and that had only been for Rias' emotional support. Sona had been including Rias' peerage in her activities and even doling out contracts on Rias' behalf, but managing one and half peerages had been taking its toll on Sona.

Tsubaki noted the bags beneath her King's eyes. Sona had been awake for close to sixty hours trying to coordinate the rebuilding of the academy and take up slack for Rias. While Rias was her rival with the rest of the young Devil Kings, she was her friend first it seemed. Tsubaki had been trying to alleviate the burden but she knew Sona would allow her to do so much before telling her it was alright.

Sona was the student council president as well as the King for almost two peerages, along with keeping Kuoh Town safe, it was taking a toll. Then with trying to compile evidence against Duke Issei Dantalion, it seemed that her King was biting off more than she could chew. It was only a matter of time before...

"President, may I make a suggestion?"

"I'm fine, Tsubaki," Sona retorted preemptively before pouring herself a cup of coffee from a nearby coffee maker. Sona had been nursing a cup of coffee almost constantly going on the thirtieth hour. Tsubaki's eyes skirted towards the windows, noting that it was night-time. Three in the morning last time she had checked.

"But, President, you _need_ to rest. You'll collapse before-," Tsubaki began before Sona glared in her Queen's direction.

"Tsubaki, how am I supposed to accomplish my dreams if this little amount of stress weighs me down. This is _nothing._ I will continue."

The Queen wanted to retort but she refrained. Sona was her King and President. She was in no position to question her.

Tsubaki straightened herself before bowing lightly. "Of course, my King." A pause. She didn't want her King to bear more than she already had, but this was something that Sona had wanted another report on, so she would do as he King asked.

"Mei Hyoudo has been identified. She bears a strong draconic sacred gear."

Sona sighed as she drank her coffee, registering Tsubaki's words. "She doesn't know of her gear, correct?"

Tsubaki nodded.

Sona pursed her lips. There was talk that the Heavenly Twin Dragons had been given incarnation and one was based in Japan. Saji, her newest pawn, had the Vritra sacred gear, or at least one of the set. The Prison Dragon would potentially be one of her most powerful pieces if nursed correctly. Sona wanted to be sure that she could reincarnate Mei Hyoudo with the rest of her current pieces, but she _couldn't_ be sure. Given her current strength then she couldn't reincarnate the Red Dragon Emperor at a low cost.

She'd bide her time just a bit more. Rias was most-likely aware of this fact as well, but she wasn't sure if Rias was up to the task just yet. Sona was still her rival and would attempt to gain another one-up on Rias no matter her mental state.

"Thank you, Tsubaki. That will be all for the night."

Tsubaki bowed again. "Do you require any help with the paperwork?"

Sona's eyes met Tsubaki's with a tired look. "My last order for the night is to page Duke Dantalion. I would like to meet him for a chess game."

Tsubaki's eyes widened. "Sona," she paused, slightly perturbed at the request, " _President,_ are you certain? You are tired, and this might not be the best time to-."

"That is an _order,_ my _Queen._ "

Tsubaki nodded after a moment, eyes narrowed but she stayed her words if only to not cause an altercation with her sleep deprived king. "Of course, my _King._ "

 _ **Issei Dantalion, Lucifaad, Underworld**_

Tiamat made a 'hmm' noise as she sifted through a few pieces of clothing as I was miserably sitting on a nearby bench. The two of us had found ourselves in a downtown area of Lucifaad, the gargantuan city being twice as large as Tokyo with a population to match.

Whatever population problems that plagued the Devils, I hadn't seen it.

"Hmm, which one master?"

"The blue one, Tiamat, _always_ the blue one."

Tiamat rolled her eyes. "Neither of these are blue this time," she chuckled.

I looked up to see a strapless black dress and a cream colored one this time. I looked between the two. "I believe a black colored one would be fitting. Why not try it on?" I asked her.

Tiamat smirked at me. "Of course. I'll be back soon," she told me, flipping her hair as she walked.

I watched her walk away and idly checked her over. Tiamat must have noticed as she looked back at me with a sideways smirk before entering the dressing room.

I smirked back as I put my hands back to supporting my chin. I was still trying to find myself an outfit, but after hours of looking around I hadn't found the _signature_ one. I wasn't sure if I was going to go all 'edgelord' but black was always a great color.

Not too much gold on it, maybe some red? But I was going to the get the Dantalion crest adorned on the back, I knew that much.

"Ah, you stuck shopping, too?" I heard a voice to his left.

That made me was curious. I had been training my senses to extend almost constantly, and this person just seemed to appear within them.

I turned to see a mop of red hair with ornate golden and black clothing. The soft features were a dead giveaway for anyone trying to identify this man.

"Are you here to get revenge for your father, Lord Lucifer?" I spoke and stood up. I tried to keep my stance somewhat relaxed, but I wasn't sure what Sirzechs' intentions were just yet.

The keen eyes of the Lucifer himself traveled to mine. "No, it was only a matter of time before his dealings were discovered."

My ears picked up that little tidbit and I steeled my nerves. The sly tongue of mine would surely get me in trouble someday, but from what I knew, Sirzechs was relatively a relaxed person, and this one question shouldn't gain too much hostility. "Aren't you supposed to be impartial, Lord Lucifer? You seemed to have known of his machinations."

Sirzechs shrugged not a second later. "Maybe, maybe not. I may have advised him to lay off the scheming but the only thing he truly wanted was to make sure Rias had a stacked future. I didn't have the same privileges that Rias had nowadays, so I had to make my own peerage."

I nodded at that before Sirzechs plopped down beside me. "C'mon, sit down Duke Dantalion, I'm not in Lucifer mode right now."

I narrowed my eyes. What was this man planning? Right now, these events were totally unscripted in any play-through of the game I had completed. The next event was well, _that_ one. Hopefully the Brutal Difficulty hadn't changed too much.

I hesitantly sat down beside the arguably most powerful being the underworld. "Did you need something from me personally Lord Lucifer?" I was simply too curious that I was the one he found in this shop. It seemed that he had hidden himself to the other patrons of the establishment as I was the only one that seemingly noticed him.

He must have noticed how my eyes skirted to the other shoppers as he chuckled. "Just some illusion magic, nothing terribly fancy. I don't exactly like being hassled by the populace for autographs all the time," he spoke as he awkwardly laughed and scratched his head.

I chuckled myself. "I understand that," I said as I leaned back. I was still on guard, but I was sure if he wanted be to nothing but atoms I would be seeing a game over screen shortly.

"Also, call me Sirzechs. You know my family better than most now," he added and I shook my head. Trying to lower my guard around you, huh? I'll play your game for now Lucifer.

"Of course, Lord, er, Sirzechs."

He laughed again. "There we go. Not too bad, huh?"

I decided to prod slightly. "Are you this familiar with everyone?" I asked good naturally.

He rolled his eyes. "No, I mostly deal with brown-nosers for the most part. Others are too scared of me to even try using it." I could understand that as well. This guy was charismatic at least. I could see how he could heel an entire race. I was naturally at ease around him, but it seemed that he had a sharper side to him that I hadn't noticed earlier. There was no way I was randomly chosen to sit next to him on this very day.

"It's been a while, Lord Lucifer," I heard a familiar voice to my left to see Tiamat with a few dresses in arms. Her hand was on her hip and she had put on her normal blue garb. One that she had chosen was a suit tailored to the female gender for when we meet the humans to establish trade. It was my idea. Didn't want her to parade around in what she usually wore.

Sirzechs seemed to brighten slightly. "Ah, Tia! How are you doing? I trust Issei is a good master?" he asked her with a dumb smile that I would now see as his natural demeanor.

Tiamat didn't appreciate the name it seemed. "It's _Tiamat,_ Lord Lucifer. And Master Issei is as good as I could hope for at the moment."

"You wound me, Tiamat," I chuckled as she smirked at me.

Sirzechs nodded. "Good, good. Ready for the rating games, then?" he asked me with another goofy smile.

I smiled back though I kept hidden my grimace. I didn't know what this man's true intent was and it was infuriating. He was so stupid and carefree that it was tough to get a pinpoint. "Ah, I'm still assembling my peerage. We'll be ready by the deadline, though," I said. That shouldn't give away too much if he was prying for the sake of information. It wasn't untrue, but I still had other plans.

The Lucifer nodded. "What about yourself, then?"

That made me falter slightly. What _was_ I doing for myself? I wasn't really trying to be become more powerful myself, merely relying on the Tongue of Dantalion for most of what I had acquired so far. I was a mage-type class, but I could still only cast basic spells. I would need to take that into account for my plans then. But what of the peerage? If I put too much time into myself then I wouldn't get the pieces I wanted. That _damned_ time schedule was hindering me more than I had hoped. Now more than ever.

"I'm making sure I don't fail in my own abilities, I assure you, Sirzechs. I'll be sure to awe as much as my peerage."

Currently a lie, but not in the future. My eyes peered over to Tiamat of whom had a delicately risen brow. She seemed to catch on to my momentary turmoil, but she didn't say anything.

Sirzechs nodded. "Good, good. All is well, then. Then I trust you don't want the Mage's emporium ballot then? You seem to have it all figured out."

I blinked. I had completely forgotten about that. In Exelica, that was when the main character would win a chance to study under Ajuka Beelzebub for a month. Of course, you had to make sure you either gained enough favor with your custom spell, one that you created yourself, or you were a powerhouse that he would want to refine. Most of the Satans did this in order to maintain good relations with the young devils. All devils could enter, regardless of status. The only thing was you had to get an entry ballot.

"Because I just so happen to have an entry ballot here for it. If you're interested," Sirzechs spoke as he pulled out a crimson colored ticket. My eyes skirted over to the entry ballot and they seemed to gleam. He noticed that.

"What do I have to do in return for an entry ballot?" I asked, trying not to sound too eager. Tiamat released a breath and I must have failed if she noticed.

Sirzechs' smile gave way to a frown and his brow creased. Ah, it seemed the favor was personal.

"Help Rias. Ever since father was locked away, she hasn't been herself. She rarely leaves her room and her peerage is suffering. Akeno is the only who she lets in and Sona is currently managing Koneko and Kiba and that alone is getting to Serafall's sister. I ask for your help, Issei Dantalion. Use that tongue that was gifted to the Dantalions of old to assist me and I'll give you the ballot," Sirzechs said. He had laid bare a lot of issues with those few sentences. Why he had come to me, I still hadn't a clue. But this was too good an opportunity to pass up.

"I'll assist you Sirzechs Lucifer," I said with a friendly smile. This, _this_ was my literal ticket. The first step.

His visage instantly brightened. "Thanks, Issei! I knew I could count on you!" he said as he slapped my back. I let loose a breath as the 'pat' made me lose some air in my lungs.

And with that, he stood. "Now I guess I have to go back to work. I hope to see Rias in good spirits soon, Issei!" And like that he disappeared into the rest of the store.

I felt a weight shift next to me. "You're a skilled liar, I'll give you that," Tiamat spoke as she rubbed my shoulder with her own. I looked over at her a smiled, rubbing her chin. The dragoness quickly leaned into my touch.

"Only to those I have no care for. If I tried to lie to someone I _actually_ gave a shit about I don't think I could pull out all the stops consciously so that they wouldn't find out, ya know?" I spoke to her and she smiled at me.

I looked up to see something across the street. I felt my jaw drop. That, _that_ was my new outfit. It was so good looking, so majestic...so _edgy._ It was _perfect._

Tiamat noticed my gaze before her jaw dropped. "Oh you edgy bastard, you better not-!"

I was already out the door.

… **.**

 **….**

 **Camster3100 here!**

 **I originally read Exelica and you all know the feeling, you get to the last chapter of a good story you're reading and bam! It discontinues for whatever reason and you're stuck with a knife in your gut from all the awesomeness you just read. Thanks Zero, I appreciate the world you built for me, I really do.**

 **I really did enjoy Exelica Infinity's first chapters. So thank you, thot. (Rihaveinzero)**

 **It was real and it gave me a chance to explore new angles of approach with my writing style I hope all of you enjoyed and will continue to enjoy.**

 **Special thanks to LOLZ1337 for the idea spitting back and forth and overall grammar checks. (Didn't know I was that bad until he got ahold of me.)**

 **Stay tuned ladies and gents!**


	9. Volume 2 - Chapter 2

**AN: Yep, I'm kind of back to the world of writing. I've recently passed the GED that's been pressuring me and now I'm fully ready to go onward with life. I've started a small business under my dad's label and is currently 'employed', I guess you could say, though can't say the money's going to start flowing in immediately. Anyways, I've figured out with what I wanted to do with my life and now I can rest easy and do the things I actually wanted to do before, which was writing the stories that I enjoyed so much planning.  
**

 **The reason why I'm continuing this instead of letting Cam do it is because he has gone radio silent in the past few months. Not entirely sure what's up with that but whatever I guess. It's somewhat of a good thing since I actually don't mind continuing this from now and hopefully my motivation remains for at least a year. I've already planned up the future arcs with my beta so maybe I'll update more frequently, don't know. At this point I don't expect anyone to take me seriously with my awful reputation when it comes to updating... But hey, being optimistic is always good.**

 **I'm working on other stories at the moment as well. A solo story of DxD and hopefully a Demon Slayer fan fiction. Holy fucking shit was that a good show and I've never binged a manga so hard in my life. Let's hope that my brain can muster a plot for a Demon Slayer fic because I would love to do something with that show's materials.**

 **And with that said, like the usual I hope you enjoy my work. Reviews are always favored more than a silence.  
**

* * *

 **Volume 2: Chapter 2**

The offer handed to me by the current Devil King Lucifer lingered at the back of my mind for the entire day throughout the shopping spree. Tiamat seemed to have heeded no attention to it, since she freely enjoyed her moments. It was hard to pass up that offer and it wasn't exactly something I couldn't do - using my gifted tongue to dive deep into the mind of someone, then shifting their emotions was nothing to me.

But for some reason, I had an odd feeling about the whole ordeal. Something about the Lucifer's words just didn't sit right with me. Almost like a detail I missed out during our trivial conversation, a hint he deliberately dropped that I couldn't figure out.

It was starting to drive me crazy and Tiamat could sense it. On our way back to the mansion using the proper transportation system (Tiamat wanted some more alone time with me before we get back to business), she laid her hand on my thigh and looked directly into my eyes before speaking.

"It's not like you to be bothered by something for so long, you want to tell me what's in your mind?"

I shook my head. "Nothing important. Just something I'm probably hallucinating in my head."

That's right. In the game, the current era's Lucifer was someone who could relate to the protagonist during multiple situations. Despite the fact that the protagonist might've exposed the Gremory clan for its criminal activities, the Lucifer who just happened to be the former Heir of the Gremory would help out the protagonist with furthering the investigation.

But I must remember that the world of video games does not translate well with the real world. And that lesson was starting to really affect me, and I probably shouldn't bother thinking about the actual game anymore. If anything, it was making me paranoid for stupid reasons.

"Never mind that. Change the route to Kuoh Town, Japan, we'll be visiting our old little friend before we make it back to the mansion."

Tiamat cocked her head sideways. "You want to see that Gremory girl again? That's not a great idea you know, with the amount of hatred that's been surrounding your name with her acquaintances lately. I should know, especially that Sitri girl having some issues with you."

I nodded in response. "I'm well aware."

And with that said the route of the personal transport changed to Kuoh Town as Tiamat refused to leave my side for the day, even after I've demanded privacy for the evening.

I stepped outside the transport as I saw myself near the train tracks of Kuoh, coming out from the shadowed corner hidden away from the public sight. I immediately changed back to my regular public attiring for the human world, consisting of a common grey blazer over a white T-shirt and black jeans.

The two of us made our way to the main street and walked past the local grocery block to head our way to Kuoh Academy, which wasn't too far away from our landing zone. Tiamat remained quiet for the most part unless she wanted to eat something from the food stands, which I would have no choice but to treat her to.

We eventually made it to the academy, only to be greeted with a rude pair of high school girls. We stood outside the academy's gate entrance as Sona Sitri and her Queen remained guarded from across the gate, their eyes glaring intensely at me.

I couldn't help but to scoff before introducing myself to the pair. "A fine evening to be meeting the Heiress of the Sitri clan out of the blue. I'm sure you both know who I am, so I'll spare my introduction."

"You should know better than to step your foot into my territory after the amount of problems you've caused for us. I suggest you leave before- "

"Nuh-uh," I playfully shook my index finger in the air, "I'm afraid the ones who will be making the rules will be from this side of the floor, knowing that which one of us holds the superior pieces when it comes power."

I grinned menacingly knowing that I had no reason to be kind to this girl. "After the death of its former governor, the rights to this town was given to Rias Gremory if I recall correctly. You merely hold the position as one's accomplice during their rehabilitation, so who are you exactly to tell me to fuck off?"

Sona gritted her teeth but didn't quite let it show. "Are you implying that Rias would want to see you at this hour? Please, I highly doubt she would be delighted to know you're here to accompany her for the better."

"Is she doing not too well? I was certain that I let her go after she showed me a blithe face… Maybe I was too quick to judge?" I looked above at the darkening sky with a finger on my chin, "But I digress. If you want to prove to me that she would hate to see me… Then there's only one thing left for you to do."

I opened my arms to the side and stared directly into Sona's glasses, sensing her aura rising by the minute.

By the time Sona has had enough of glaring at my face, she spoke. "Tsubaki."

Her Queen summoned the Sitri crest on her palm and placed it next to her Master's ears. "Rias, it's me. I- "

"Let him in, Sona. Guide him and his familiar to my office."

The sudden change in Sona's expression as enough for me to scoff visibly in front of her. It was even more interesting to hear Sona try and change Rias' mind, only for the crimson-haired princess to reject her opinions and ended the transmission after fully stating that she didn't mind seeing me for the night.

If she was that eager to see me after what had happened in the Underworld, then she probably has made up her mind by now.

"I heard that Rias locked herself in her own home for the last few days, it's reassuring to hear that she has made it out of her room to view the outside world once more." I told Sona. I only received a cold glare from the other party.

Without any words to conclude our little conversation, Sona gestured us to follow her to the old school building where Rias was supposedly waiting for me.

Tiamat and I followed quietly, since I could feel eyes observing us from multiple directions; from the classrooms above the 4th floor and from across the field near the trees. I couldn't detect how many there were that was currently watching us, but it was roughly a dozen.

Once we made our appearance near the front door of the old school building, Akeno greeted us with the same expression Sona had- a cold glare that seemed to not want me near her King.

"Rest easy, I come here with no ill intention." I assured Akeno before entering the building.

"We'll be the judge of that." Akeno responded firmly.

Tiamat made herself noticeable by sighing audibly. Akeno and I exchanged no other words as she guided us to the upper levels of the building where the supposed office club room was located in. A breeze of warm air escaped the club room as I was greeted with two different devils that I recognized from before. Everyone, excluding me and Tiamat were wearing the standard Kuoh academy outfit that I saw so much of from the actual game.

Rias was gazing outside the window, seemingly completely ignorant of the fact that I was even here in the first place.

"Someone told me that you weren't at your best state, so I came to see if I could help in any way to soothe the mood. But it seems you have gotten it back together, I'm proud to be seeing you well." I said earnestly, genuinely happy that she didn't succumb into depression.

But before I could ask her a question to ease the atmosphere of the room, Rias said in a deadened tone. "Leave. All of you."

That was the first time I heard Rias speak with such an expressionless tone in her voice. Hearing those four words was enough for me to realize that she has changed since the last time I met her. For someone to easily make their words soulless, it was incredible to see the transition.

"We should stay for your protection, Rias. I wouldn't- "

"I said… Leave." Rias repeated against Akeno's proposition, clearly not wanting to hear anything else come out of Akeno's mouth again. Realizing that Akeno couldn't change Rias' mind about her order, she took the other two devils in the room and left the room entirely, not before sending a glare at me before closing the door.

They left the building entirely as Tiamat whispered it in my ear, telling me that nobody could possibly be eavesdropping on our conversation as of now.

"Did you really come here to comfort me?" Rias asked, refusing to reveal her face to the two of us. "Or did you come to apologize or justify your actions towards my father?"

I nodded. "A bit of both, actually. I gave you an option that day to either pursue your dream of rebranding your clan or to fall into despair and until today afternoon I believed that you chose the latter."

"And who exactly was this person that you keep bringing up?"

"Your brother, Sirzechs Lucifer."

Rias raised her head, slightly stunned by my statement. "… And he asked you out of all people to comfort me?"

I scoffed. "That's the truth, although I cannot confirm the reasoning for his decision."

Rias remained silent for a quarter of a minute before closing the window before her, doing the same to the other blinds and completely removing all sunlight from the room. She then took out a few candles and blazed them using magic, placing the lit candles on her desk to light up at least some part of the room.

She revealed her dull eyes after gesturing for me to sit at the other side of the couch after taking a seat herself, in which I did as Tiamat stood behind me over the couch.

Rias glared at me in the eyes with seriousness in her voice. "I'm planning to leave this school for good and leaving the governing to Sona and her peerage. I'll be leaving my servants to graduate in this academy and I'll be returning to the Underworld for the next few years to take over my father's position as the chairman of Gremory Large Enterprise."

Well, that certainly was a surprise statement.

"A wise decision no doubt," I stated, "and where do you plan to go from there?"

"Rebuilding the company with a better reputation, fixing what my father had allowed to leak during his trial. Our family's business will suffer, but I have plans to get it back to its prime using methods that doesn't rely on doing anything highly illegal." Rias stated strongly.

"Good to hear, that's what I expected from you. But why are you exactly telling me this? I suppose I had a lot to do with the recent developments, but you should know that you and I have no more business after what had happened a few days ago." I said.

"I wanted to know if you were interested in working together again, but this time I won't be the fiddle you'll be playing with." Rias claimed.

So that was it, she wanted to ask for my help. To rebuild her brand would be time consuming and as a teenager it would've been difficult for her to manage it all on her own, especially when she had no available siblings to help. It only made sense after all.

"I'm all ears." I said in response.

With no hesitation whatsoever, Rias leaned forward by an inch.

"I want us to marry and conjoin our families."

* * *

A statement so bizarre that I couldn't bring the right facial expression to convey my feelings about what she had just said right there. I was stunned momentarily before Tiamat clicked her tongue behind me, snapping me back to reality.

"I can't be hearing this correctly… Could you repeat yourself one more time to confirm?"

"Marry me and your problems maintaining your territory will come to an end. Although this may be a political marriage for the most part, if it benefits me, I'm willing to walk that route for at least the next decade." Rias restated.

"And what possible help do you think I can offer you during this exchange?" I blandly asked.

"Guidance. That's all I ask from you."

I scoffed. "You're expecting a lot from a person you've only just met recently, are you sure about this decision?"

Rias pondered for a moment but it didn't take her long to make up her mind. "It doesn't matter. There are people out there who can prove themselves to be competent through just a single glance. You have that aura and you've already proved yourself to be worthy. I still have a lot of questions about what kind of methods you used to discover my father's antics, but I'll voluntarily stay in the dark until curiosity gets the better of me."

"That's not a very good habit, I wouldn't mind telling you everything, you know." I stated. "But I think I understand what you're trying to say. Sometimes it's better to learn from actions than to hear advices from another. Is that what you have in mind?"

Rias nodded. "I planned to learn from my father once my education was done, but it's too late for that now. I've wasted my time screwing around at this academy not knowing what the future held for me. In one way or another I could blame you for it, but I'm choosing not to."

"Good, because if you did, I would've been really, _really_ angry." Tiamat suddenly spoke. "You should teach your subordinates how to view a person's motive. The devils that belong to you that were in here just a moment ago? An aura fueled with hatred for my Master. Because they don't know who to blame other than the one other person who was involved in this, instead of being angry about your father for even scheming everything. Hell, I was surprised to see that even that fallen angel girl was angry at my Master. Just makes no sense."

That was a great point Tiamat brought to light. It was confusing on why out of everyone, Akeno was the one who was the most indignant about me. If anything, she should be grateful that I brought her the truth.

"It took me a while to come in terms with my true feelings, hence the reason why I locked myself away from everyone for a couple days. I needed to collect my thoughts before I could present myself to the world again." Rias claimed and sighed under her breath. "I'll have a talk with them later. Let us digress, do you accept my offer?"

I didn't have to think about it for a second. "If she's okay with it, I'll marry you." I pointed my thumb back at Tiamat, my familiar and lover.

"She's your familiar, is she not? Why does her opinion matter regarding a deal made between two Kings?" Rias questioned with a hint of annoyance.

Tiamat remained silent knowing that I would answer for her. I raised my left hand and gestured Tiamat to come closer as she laid her head on my palm, gently playing with her cheeks. "Because arranging a marriage with a man who has fallen in love with another woman, is quite the taboo."

Rias awed but quickly regained her former composure after hearing that the two of us had a relationship. "Well I certainly didn't expect that, I thought she disliked you."

"She might've at one point, but a person's feelings change more than you think. If you wish for my guidance from this point onward, it's time for you to learn how to read a person's character." I stated boldly.

The crimson-haired princess nodded and changed her direction to Tiamat, expecting an answer.

"Well…" Tiamat trailed off, moving herself next to me and forcefully leaning her shoulders against mine. "If it's a political marriage, there's no love in between… so I guess I can allow it. But I'm going to call for a divorce the moment you get too close with my Master, so remember that."

"That won't happen. I've learned to cast my feelings aside until I've rebuilt my household with honor and respect. I appreciate your decision," Rias half-bowed before switching her gaze back to me. "Do I have your answer then, Issei Dantalion?"

I nodded. "I'll be happy to conjoin our families for the time being, it'll help us out a ton."

And with that said and done, Rias and I exchanged the information about the date of our marriage, the papers, and what comes next.

* * *

 **Dantalion Estate, Underworld**

Arturia stood in her defensive position and didn't move an inch. For the last ten minutes she has been clashing with her new apprentice, the new girl Okita Souji that her master wanted to adopt into his peerage. Her movements normally got faster for each swing she performed, the muscle memory of her previous self slowly taking over her mind as she was able to swing her blade with precision as time moved on.

The blonde knight was impressed by how fast her opponent was able to adapt. She showed no incompetence in her swords skills, unlike yesterday, where she basically swung her sword with no thought in mind. But this time, it was completely different.

Arturia had to get serious for once and accidentally made an offensive attack in response to Okita's side slash, almost slicing into her opponent's body before Arturia managed to stop her swing. The startled Okita fell on her backside after almost witnessing her own death.

"My apologizes, Okita." Arturia offered her hand. "I didn't expect those movements at all, do you finally remember your former training from before?"

Okita shook her head and accepted her senior's help. "It feels more natural than before. But I can't remember the training I've received back then…"

It was extraordinary and almost unbelievable for Arturia. But if this was truly the case and Okita was able to regain at least her muscle memory from before, then this would be tremendous for her Master, who has been wanting to participate in the Rating Games for quite some time.

"Allow us to continue tomorrow. Master should be arriving soon; we shall prepare dinner for his arrival. Wash yourself and prepare the tables and alert me once Master reaches the estate." Arturia ordered, something she wasn't exactly so used to.

Okita rushed back into the mansion as Arturia watched with a delighted smile. 'She's so willing to do things to impress master.' Arturia thought as she entered the kitchen after following Okita back into the mansion.

In the midst of cutting up the vegetables that were needed in order to make the meal, Arturia's mind pondered into territories where she shouldn't be, due to her status as a servant of the Dantalion house.

Her King, who was born as a pure-blooded devil with absolutely no connection to anything with holy or light, was able to carry her holy sword with ease and took no substantial damage from it whatsoever, when in reality it should've burned his hand into ashes.

It was something that she learned to ignore, but her curiosity got the better of her as it reminded her constantly every time she summoned Excalibur into her possession.

She knew that one day she would make the mistake of questioning her master about it, but wasn't sure if she had the authority to do so. That was the mindset of Arturia Pendragon after becoming the servant of the Dantalion household. She branded herself as nothing, but a tool and a tool does not ask questions to its wielder.

Letting her hands do the work while her mind drifted across the seas of thought, the sudden voice of her apprentice calling for her name from behind was enough for her to snap back into reality.

"My lady, the Master has arrived."

Arturia said no words and prepared the meals on a plate, giving them to Okita. "Did you prepare the utensils?"

"Yes, my lady, I have prepared everything you asked me to." Okita nodded, taking the plates.

"Do me a favor and prepare everything else in my stead. I shall go and welcome back the Master." Arturia removed her apron and hung it against the wall and washed her hands before going to meet her Master, who was waiting for her at the door of the mansion.

Arturia bowed and welcomed her master. "It is a pleasure to see you safe after your travels, my honorable Master."

"And it's good to return home after a long day outside. Have you done everything I asked you to do?" Issei questioned.

"There are many low-class devils who are willing to work under your pillar, Master. I have compiled a list of those who may be an asset, but I urge you to take a look at it once you've satisfied your hunger." Arturia suggested, waving her hand towards the dining room.

Issei consented with her servant's suggestion and sat down at the dinner table with his other servant and familiar. They soon found themselves to be enjoying the meal that Arturia has prepared for everyone that lived under the same roof.

It didn't take long for Tiamat's appetite to ask for seconds, while Issei casually observed the gourmet with a smile on his face.

Placing the utensils back to the table and wiping his mouth with a cloth, Issei cleared his throat to gain the attention of the girls who were sitting across from him.

"I'll be officially marrying the current new Head of the Gremory clan, Rias Gremory."

Arturia seemed surprised but didn't allow her expression to get too wild, while Okita seemed dumbfounded by the statement her master had just made. Tiamat on the other hand remained expressionless and continued to devour her meal.

"The girl whose family you've exposed?" Arturia asked her master. "What led to this development?"

"A political marriage to benefit the both of us for the mean time. She'll be aiding us with her wealth while I'll be helping her with rebuilding her clan's business after her father's downfall. She intends to use my help as her main source of encouragement, after all she's only a beginner at stuff like this." Issei replied.

"Are you confident that you'll be able to help her? The remaining pillars are skeptical about what had happened here a few days ago, would this decision really be wise?" Arturia asked curiously.

"I'm confident in more ways than you can imagine, Arturia." Issei assured her. "The wedding will take place a week before the official Rating Games between the young devils. We don't plan on making it a large wedding, considering we both know that it is only political. Prepare a custom suit with the Dantalion crest before the wedding, I'll be expecting a stylish one that shines before the moonlight."

And with that said, her master left the dining room without finishing up the rest of his meal.

* * *

 **A few days later…**

 **Approximate days until the beginning of the Rating Games: 3 Months, 24 days.**

The news of our planned marriage has been publicized to the devils around Rias. I could easily have imagined their angry reactions to the information when Rias suddenly busted the bubble. As such, I didn't feel like being there when she made the big announcement. After getting the message from Rias that everything has been done from her side, I patiently waited.

We planned our engagement ceremony to be soon in order to get things done before the initial Rating Games. We'll hold the ceremony within the next two weeks and allow ourselves to be officially married a week before the Rating Games. Everything will go from there.

To exclude Rias from the Rating Games legally, we've also devised another plan.

Rias and I agreed on temporarily merging peerages in order for her to dodge the Rating Games to focus more on managing her house.

So now I have my original pieces, and a few voluntary pieces including a rook, knight, and a bishop. There was one other servant that I wanted to add into my peerage before I entered the Rating Games but that's going to take a bit more time than I thought. It was unlikely that I could get them before the rating games begin.

It was only natural that they weren't very fond of me although they seemed to have gotten rid of their hateful glares. Rias must've talked some sense into them, which I won't question just what kind of things she said in order to change their minds even a little.

Surprisingly, even Akeno wasn't talking down on me like she used to. If anything, she was rather obedient, even though I still caught her staring curiously at me sometimes.

My servants and familiar gathered around the rented arena with my new voluntary pieces to help exercise and train their mediocre skills. I checked every single one of their stats and everything they had was beyond just average. They were lackluster, barely being able to beat a D-rank stray devil. Compared to my own group, they really needed excessive training if they wanted to go against groups like Sairaorg's.

But three months were just enough for them to improve. I'm not expecting anything more from Arturia, especially after I commanded her to not stick to her self-imposed limits when it comes to training.

How disappointing. I would've loved to stay and train with them to hone my own skills, but time is of the essence and I have places to be for the next few days. Assigning Tiamat to be my body guard for the time being and putting Okita and the others under Arturia's supervision, I let them be at the arena after delivering my final speech.

"You've all experienced it first hand, the might of my Queen who once held the reputation as the strongest Holy Knight during her era. You can ask questions about her origins later, but for now she's going to shape you guys up for the Rating Game. You'll be training like you've never done before. She may be a Knight but her mana pool is that of a divine entity. Don't make the mistake that, because her specialty is her swordsmanship, her magical abilities won't trump yours. She won't go easy on you, so I don't expect you to go easy on her either."

After notifying Arturia on what's going to happen for the next few days, I entrusted the group and Okita to her care and left the arena with my familiar. Heading towards the officer where Ereshkigal would be at the time, Tiamat asked me a question.

"Northern Europe is a dangerous place to break into, due to its lands being constantly supervised by the church. What are you planning to do by being there?"

"House Phenex owns a small land in Europe. We're going to pay them a _visit_ , that's all." I answered. "Also, let Paimon know that I'll repay the favors once I return from my trip. Don't want to keep her in the dark after all,"

Tiamat growled to herself in displeasure. "I still really hate the idea of giving you to her, even for a day."

"Can't be helped. Don't worry, my feelings won't change no matter how many times I pleasure that devil. What's business stays business, nothing more." I shrugged.

"Yeah, sounds simple in words until your devil's bloodline starts to kick in. Can you name a pillar out there who isn't stacked with a harem of their own? It's a matter of time before that happens to you, Master." Tiamat sighed with worry in her voice.

"Hmph," I scoffed, "Now that you mention it, a harem doesn't sound so bad."

Tiamat shot a cold glare that I could sense without having to turn my head. "Say what now?"

"You just have to understand a man, Tiamat. Sometimes when you realize that you are born immortal, you want more than what humans would normally want in their life time. That greed expands to certain degrees such as polygamy, it is only natural for a devil to greed over such things, would you not agree?"

"I don't." Tiamat deadpanned.

… Eh.

In truth, I didn't really care for having a lot of girls for pleasure either.

"Well, I suppose I wouldn't want you to have multiple mates either." I concluded. She then locked her hand with my own and walked beside me, something that she didn't really do a lot of in public despite showing an insane amount of affection privately.

"Don't worry Tiamat" I said, as I felt her hand slip into my own. "I will never forget you or abandon you. You are far too precious to me for that to happen".

Tiamat didn't answer verbally, but a small squeeze of her hand was enough to tell me that she heard what I said, that she appreciated it.

Shortly after, we arrived at the front door of Ereshkigal's office. Opening the door, I saw the Goddess of Death wearing her casual goddess garb, quietly humming along with the rhythm of the classical music that was being played from across the office by a phonograph. She rested on the couch while playing with a critter in a cage, that looked rather odd due to its blazing features.

Moving her head in the direction of her guests, Ereshkigal let go of the cage as it disappeared into the air, along with the critter that she was playing with.

"We meet again, Lord Dantalion." Ereshkigal greeted hospitably. "Your space has already been rented. Do you need anything else from me?"

"It was only a matter of time. And no, I came here to send my thanks personally for allowing me use the space without having to pay the full amount. Your kindness knows no bounds, I'm blessed to be treated so fairly by the Goddess of Death." I bowed.

Ereshkigal giggled cutely (Which made Tiamat clench her fists). "Worry not, it's not that big of a deal. As long as you remember the exchange we've made not too long ago, I'll be glad to help you out for the meantime."

Before I could ask myself, Tiamat interjected with a question of her own. "And why exactly do you want my Master to visit your realm? Don't you have others to entertain you?"

"I have something that Lord Dantalion may find amusing. You worry too much Tiamat, nobody's going to take your master away. I just have a little gift that I want to give to Lord Dantalion, but I'm afraid I can't do that quite yet, until the first Rating Games were to go by." Ereshkigal stated.

"Something to show me, you say? It must be quite important," I guessed.

"Whether or not it is important will be based on your decision. But I can promise you that it isn't something mundane, not at all in fact." Ereshkigal assured me with a confident grin and a wink.

"Right…" I sighed.

Exchanging a proper farewell and leaving her be, we left the building to head towards our next destination.

* * *

 **Northern Europe**

 **A week before the present day…**

The vicious voices of the exorcists echoed through the forest as the white-haired maiden made her run for it, every piece of her armor being damaged to the point of being beyond repairable. She staggered across the snow, tearing off chunks of her armor to loosen the weight that shouldered her from running faster, not taking into account of leaving trails of her belongings to the enemies.

But it didn't matter as the snow beneath her feet were being imprinted with every step she made, making it futile for her to try to hide. But with no other choice but to run away, she ran into the distant forest as the snow began to lose its thickness, making it harder for the exorcists to find her the further she traveled.

'I should have known' She thought bitterly as she limped through the thick snow. 'Of course the people who first saw me were exorcists, and of course they just had to be a part of the people that summoned me.'

Her stamina was beginning to reach its limits and her vision started to blur. With no hope of continuing beyond this point, an exorcist appeared before her with a blade in its hand, their face being covered with a mask.

The girl stopped in her tracks and stood with warm blood running across her face. She stared at the opposing exorcist with half her available vision and summoned her lance into the world of the living once more, not being afraid to cut him down if it meant escaping the grasp of the church.

Before making a move, the exorcist let out a few words of encouragement. "Your grace. It pains me to see you like this, struggling with confusion of your own existence. Please, allow us to help you and get rid of the evil that is corrupting you from the inside."

"Step away, you bastard!" she growled intensely. She pointed her lance at the exorcist and positioned herself for engagement. "You people won't use me again, I absolutely refuse. If killing you guarantees my freedom, I'll do it in a heartbeat." She grumbled, taking a deep breather.

"Your grace, you must understand that who you are now isn't who you truly once were! Please, forfeit your lance and let us help you!" The exorcist pleaded with desperation but to no hope.

The girl took a step forward before using her remaining strength to dash herself towards her the nameless exorcist, attempting to pierce his heart swiftly before the exorcist had the chance to react. With no other choice but to defend himself, the exorcist reengaged his weapon and dodged to the side, before being met with a swing from the left that barely scratched the surface of the exorcist's uniform.

The exorcist couldn't attempt to fight back and merely defended himself, hoping that a backup would arrive in-time to incarcerate her without having to harm her any further.

But the nameless exorcist underestimated the will of the saint before him, getting himself impaled by the lance.

The girl gritted her teeth to usher the last of her strength to push the lance into his body, before pulling it to let a stream of blood leave his body before he could murmur his final words, collapsing onto the snow before him.

His lifeless body rested on the snow as the girl tried to catch her breath, using her lance as a make-shift crutch to support her sluggish body from collapsing as well.

She had used up all the strength she had left from that fight alone, further weakening her to the point of eventual death. The amount of blood she was losing was enormous and it was about time before her eyes met the death that she was refusing to meet all this time.

"There she is!" The girl heard from behind, panicking as she looked behind herself to see multiple exorcists with the same uniform run at her with full force. "Use the chains to lock her in place and immobilize her! Do not harm her as per request from Lord Michael!"

She attempted to run away once more before tripping against the corpse that she had just slain, getting a mouth full of snow. It was until the said chains began to wrap around her body and lock her in place, the indigo chains emitting a certain type of energy before she felt herself slowly losing consciousness, her eyes unable to see the world before her.

…

…

…

Finding herself wrapped around in chains that sapped her strength, she could only move around her head to view the scenery before as she felt herself being moved by a cart. She squinted her eyes and shook her head to free herself from the blurry vision, gaining her consciousness back only to see herself captured by the exorcists from before.

After taking a look around herself, she noticed herself being taken away by a cart before her. She looked in front of her to see a familiar corpse, the soulless body of the exorcist she had killed before being captured.

His eyes were closed although she remembered they were open after he reached the afterlife.

She blankly stared at it with no emotions expressing how she felt about killing the exorcist.

"That was not your fault, Miss Joan." An exorcist said, coming from the left side of where the girl was being held captive at. "An evil being has corrupted you since the days of the Great War, the deaths of those exorcists were by the hands of the devil within you."

She said nothing in response and merely stared at the nameless individual, before slowly rotating her vision back to the corpse before her.

She then remembered the countless lives that she took on her attempt to escape, the number of exorcists that she sliced into pieces before leaving their cold corpses on the ground, soiling the holy ground of the church that she devoted her entire life serving under.

One eye would let a tear drop, remembering who she was before turning into whatever she was now.

She raised her head to see another wagon pulled by horses. But instead of supporting the tired exorcists that chased her across the snow, they were the bodies of the unlucky ones who tried to stop her after escaping from the church.

With no emotion to express what was in her mind at the moment, the wagons stopped as the exorcists supported the helpless girl back to the church where she first came from, only to have her wounds stitched while being under an immobilization spell.

Once that was done, she was met with a different person who wasn't wearing an exorcist outfit.

She sat across from the priest before the statue of Christ that stood against the wall. She would eventually look back at it and shot it a glare, before looking back at the priest with dull eyes.

"To think that in my life time I would meet the great Jeanne d'Arc, famed as the legendary Joan of Arc… it is certainly a blessing to be speaking with the light of Heaven. The pride and joy of our righteous God- "

"Shut it." Jeanne grumbled silently. "Don't speak of his name before me… You know nothing about that foul being."

The unnamed priest let out a soft breather before speaking again. "I'm afraid I do, your grace. I understand why you would wish to blame him under your circumstance, but you must know that it wasn't the fault of heavens that you turned out the way you did. It was the work of the demons who had corrupted your soul."

Jeanne gritted her teeth. "Playing with the lives of those who are long dead, I served my purpose in life. Not only did the Heavens revive me once to fight in their meaningless war before, but they've done it again as if I would gladly fight for them! Do you really think I would hold no grudge against the one who values my life no more than a chess piece!?"

The blonde shouted across the room as she scanned around the room, seeing a number of exorcists eyeing her down in pity. Jeanne couldn't believe how harshly brainwashed they were, as if she was the strange one in the room after everything she had gone through for centuries, not being allowed to remain dead after witnessing the grisly war zone that was the Great War.

"How I wish for your recovery to be soon, for I cannot witness the pain in your eyes any longer. Allow us to bring back the glorious sea-blue eyes that you once had instead of those demon eyes that you were corrupted with. Allow us to retrieve the symbolic blonde hair that you once braided with beauty, instead of that colorless silk." The priest muttered, softly smoldering the cheeks of Jeanne.

"We will fix and return you to the Heavens once we've finished with the procedure. There is nothing to worry about, for I am the great Archbishop who dispersed many demons that possessed many faithful people before."

Jeanne's anger was visible but her powers were being suppressed by the chains that held her tight. The harder she tried to resist, the tighter the chain got- eventually punishing her from using strength.

"I, Valper Galilei of the Holy Church, shall revive you back to the former iconic saint you once were."

 **End of Volume 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

 **AN: The next few chapters are going to be a little difficult to write but it'll definitely be entertaining. I'm sure most of you were already aware that I plan on adding Jeanne Alter from FGO into my little crossover story. It's going to be pretty exciting, I look forward on developing her character along with Okita in the future. A little mystery from Ereshkigal over there with a gift that she wants to show our protagonist- and before you ask, no it's not anything sexual. I think you guys will like the little surprise but that probably won't happen until the next volume or the one after that. Either way, let's see how many chapters I can release before the end of the year.**

 **See ya.**


End file.
